Forever After
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Sequel to my story Incoming. Lauren and Joe are married now and try to take on the highs and lows of marriage together (Obviously contains Laurwalk and Breredith! :D)
1. Only The Beginning

_A/N: Hi guys! It's time for the sequel! Yay! I hope you like it!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid, I am not implying that the relationships are real._

* * *

Lauren looked at the clock and yawned. How was it only 9 o'clock? She sighed and looked down at the bundle fast asleep in her arms. Katelyn had refused to go to sleep so Lauren had ended up bringing her into the sitting room with her. Katelyn had fallen asleep within minutes of her sitting down, typical but Lauren hadn't really wanted to put her in her crib, not just yet. She couldn't believe that in two days' time she was getting married. It still didn't quite feel real. She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled.

Just as she was about to doze off herself, she heard a key in the door and then the door being opened quietly and then closing. Joe peered his head around the door and smiled at her.

'Hey.'

'Hey you.'

Lauren stood up, being careful not to wake up Katelyn and walked up to Joe.

'You didn't have to wait up.'

Lauren smiled at him.

'Well what if I wanted to wait up?'

Joe smiled at her, he was glad she had waited up. He hated working late shifts but today was his last shift for two weeks as they had their honeymoon to go on. The thought of this made him smile. He looped an arm around her, his hand wandering further down than her waist and gently pushed her out of the room.

He followed her into the nursery and watched as she gently put Katelyn in her crib and tucked her in. Once she stepped back Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her lean back against him. They both listened to the soft breathing of the girls for a few moments before Lauren spoke.

'They'll be okay whilst we're away, won't they?'

'Yeah, they'll be just fine. Your mom's looking after them and she'll do a great job, just look, she managed to raise you.'

He had said the last part sarcastically but it still earned him a playful slap from Lauren. She turned round in his arms and looked up at him. Even in the semi-darkness of the room she still looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe he was marrying her, it was a dream come true. They looked at each other for a few moments before Joe brought his lips down to hers and kissed her.

Lauren looped her arms around Joe's neck as she felt him pick her up. She kept her lips on his and their kiss became more passionate. She gripped his waist with her legs as he carried her into their bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled her top off. Lauren felt shivers down her spine as his fingers brushed her bare skin. He felt for the fastening on her bra and undid it. Lauren helped him slide the straps down her arms before it fell to the floor. She pulled off his t-shirt and kissed slowly down his neck, she smiled as she felt him stiffen.

Suddenly they were falling backwards and she was lying on top of him. Lauren broke away from Joe and sat up slightly; she felt for his pant zipper and slowly unzipped it. She smiled as he groaned; it still didn't quite seem real that they were together. They both turned to look at the baby monitor on the bed side table as the sound of one of the twins came across the monitor. However they quickly heard the sounds of deep sleep again.

Joe finally looked back at Lauren and smiled. He brought his lips back up to hers and unzipped her pants, he undid them and slowly pulled them along her legs. The skin on her thighs felt so soft, once her pants were off, he rolled them over so he was on top and smiled down at her and she beamed up at him.

Joe leant against the headboard and hugged Lauren to him. They lay in silence for a while and he traced small circles on the small of her back with his finger. She was resting her head against his chest and he heard her sigh happily. He glanced sideways at the alarm clock and smiled.

'Less than 24 hours...'

He heard her laugh and then she sat up slightly so she was looking at him.

'What if I'm having second thoughts?'

He smiled as he saw she was beaming down at him.

'Well that's fine with me as then I'd have all that wedding cake to  
myself.'

Lauren laughed and patted him gently on his shoulder before lying back down and resting her head on his chest again. It was so close now. Tomorrow she'd become Mrs Walker. The four of them would finally be the same. Rosie and Katelyn were both Walker and in the past few months, Lauren had sometimes felt a little left out. They had talked about calling the girls Lopez-Walker but then Joe had asked her to marry him so they had decided against it but soon it wouldn't matter as they'd all be the same.

* * *

The next morning Joe walked to open the door whilst trying to comfort a crying Rosie. He smiled at Denise and Meredith as he opened the door but they were staring at him open mouthed.

'Joe you're not supposed to be here!'

He stared at them blankly. What? Why wasn't he supposed to be here? This was his apartment after all.

'What? Why?'

'You can't see the bride before the wedding!'

'Yeah it's really bad luck.'

He bounced Rosie up and down as she finally stopped crying. Finally he looked back at Denise and Meredith and rolled his eyes. Why on earth were they being so superstitious?

'Girls, isn't it just the night before and the morning of the wedding?'

'We're not taking any chances!'

It was then that they all turned as Lauren walked into the hallway, looking confused as to why they were all still stood out here.

'Guys what are...'

'Mere! HE CAN'T SEE HER!'

Lauren stumbled backwards as Meredith pushed her into the sitting room. She folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at Meredith. It was quite a drive out to the manor house they were having the wedding at so Lauren and the bridal party were going out today and spending the night there. Joe and everyone else would be driving up tomorrow.

'Joe everyone is going to be arriving soon so you have to leave.'

'Well can I at least give my child to my fiancé?'

'I don't know Joe, can you do it without making out with your fiancé?'

She rolled her eyes at Denise's teasing tone. Her friends really were an embarrassment. However she smiled as Joe finally appeared in the doorway. He smiled at her as they walked towards each other. She could feel the gaze of the two girls on her and as Joe handed Rosie to her, Lauren felt likeshe was taking back in a hostage switch over.

'I'll see you later.'

And with that he quickly kissed her before bolting out of the room. Lauren laughed as Denise shouted after him saying she would never trust him again. Lauren sighed and set Rosie down in the playpen with Katelyn. They could both now sit up on their own and were even trying to stand, as long as they had something to hold onto.

'Do you guys want a drink?'

'Sure.'

She took a drink order and was about to leave the room when she stopped. One of the twins had started crying as they'd noticed Lauren leaving the room. She turned around and saw Katelyn was the one crying. She sighed before walking back and picking her up. This stopped her crying immediately as she snuggled into her mom's shoulder.

'Come on Katelyn, you know Auntie Denise and Auntie Meredith.'

She watched as Katelyn looked at Denise and Meredith for a moment before hiding her head again.

'She's been sick the past few days and it's made her really clingy.'

She smiled as Denise ruffled Katelyn's hair. Katelyn seemed to think that the more she buried her head into Lauren's shoulder, the less Denise could see her.

'What's she going to be like whilst you're on the honeymoon?'

Lauren pulled a half smile and Denise smiled at her. There wasn't really a way you could tell two 8 month olds that their parents were going to disappear for 10 days. If little Katelyn was having issues coping with both her parents being out of the room how was she going to cope with them being out of the country? She rubbed Katelyn's back as she carried her into the kitchen.

Joe stood quietly in the kitchen doorway and watched as Lauren went about making drinks. He smiled as Katelyn lifted her head and looked at him over Lauren's shoulder. Her face lit up and she stretched her arms out to him. The movement caused Lauren to look around at him.

'Can you take her?'

He nodded and stepped forward and took little Katelyn. She instantly clung to him and he pulled her hair back behind her ear. He used his free arm to hug Lauren to him. Katelyn seemed quite happy that she now had both her parents in her sight and let out a yawn.

'I think you're going to have the sneak out when you leave.'

'Is someone still being clingy?'

'Yep, I sense a melt-down coming on.'

'Joseph Walker.'

They both sighed and smiled as Denise spoke from the doorway. She had her arms folded and was pretending to glare at them.

'Do you want your marriage to be long and happy?'

Lauren suddenly got the feeling that the girls were taking great joy in keeping them apart. She was saved by a knock on the door. It seemed like more people had arrived. She slipped past everyone and out to the door. It was Julia and Jaime. For a moment, Lauren was pleased to see them.

'Oh guys! Thank goodness you're here! Denise and Meredith are trying to kick Joe…'

'You mean he's still here?'

She blinked at them as they pushed past her and into the apartment. Lauren grumbled to herself as she closed the door. She took breath before following everyone into the kitchen. Everyone stared at her as she came in.

'Lo, Joe was supposed to have already left.'

'I know but what with Katelyn being ill, I needed help. And besides, do we really have to do this whole 'don't see the bride before the wedding?'

'Yes!'

She sighed as all four girls spoke at once. Finally she looked up and saw Joe was smiling. He walked over to her and carefully handed Katelyn to her.

'They're right Lo.'

Joe rubbed her arm as she looked away. He didn't want to leave but it was one of those crazy wedding traditions. He walked back out into the hallway and picked up his overnight bag.

'Brian's expecting you.'

He nodded and heard everyone follow him as he walked towards the door.

'Juls, can you get Rosie?'

He turned back around as a moment later Julia appeared carrying Rosie. Suddenly Joe didn't want to leave. It was only for one night but he didn't want to leave his three girls. Rosie hugged him and pressed her lips to his check in her attempt to copy a peck on the check. However Katelyn was a whole over story. It seemed she had suddenly realised her dad was leaving. Her little face scrunched up and she started crying.

'You'll see daddy tomorrow.'

She had wrapped her little fists around his neck and was refusing to let go, even when Lauren tried to pull her away. Joe pursed his lips as Lauren finally pulled Katelyn into her arms. It broke his heart to hear her cry so with a heavy heart, he left to apartment.

* * *

The girls spent the next two hours trying to stop Katelyn crying. Rosie had seemed perfectly content with her dad leaving and had spent the time either playing with her building blocks or staring at her sobbing sister. Finally Lauren managed to get Katelyn off to sleep but she was pretty sure it was only because she was tired out from crying. Lauren was tired too but she couldn't go for a lie down as the apartment was full of people. Her close family were here and it was so hectic. They had to leave soon and Lauren wasn't ready at all. She charged into her room and began packing her things. They weren't even fully packed for the honeymoon. She sighed. This was going to be a long couple of days.

Lauren gasped as they drove up the drive towards the manor house. It was April so all the flowers were in bloom and it all looked so beautiful. This was really happening. She was getting married tomorrow.

'Are you getting excited now?'

She looked sideways at Denise and smiled. Denise beamed back at her as she pulled into the car park and stopped the car. A few moments later other cars pulled in and everyone piled out. A woman came out to greet them and smiled.

'Ahh, hello Miss Lopez!'

'Hi Tiffany.'

They all followed Tiffany into the house. Lauren was lost for words as she gazed around. The entrance hall had been decorated in their colour theme. Cream and gold. Tiffany showed them around the reception rooms and then into the ceremony room. It was more than Lauren could have imagined.

'Now a lovely lady dropped off some very special items of clothing which I'm sure you'd love to see.'

Lauren nodded in excitement. Her wedding dress had probably been one of the hardest things to choose and not to mention the bridesmaids' dresses. But now everything was just about ready. They all followed Tiffany up the grand staircase to the room where Lauren and her bridesmaids would be spending the night. It was a large room that had a full length mirror in the corner. This would be where she'd be getting ready tomorrow.

* * *

A few hours later and Lauren walked out of the en-suite in her pyjamas. Her parents were looking after Rosie and Katelyn in their room for the night so Lauren could spend her last night as an unmarried woman with her four friends and bridesmaids. Julia, Denise, Meredith and Jaime. The kitchens had sent them up a range of party food and they were going to do what they did best. Have a girls' night in.

'I still can't believe you're getting married tomorrow…to Joe.'

Everyone laughed as Jaime spoke with an almost amazement in her voice. Lauren patted her on the head and she walked to pick up another slice of pizza. Before she walked back to her friends she stopped and looked at the garment bags that were hanging on a rail by the mirror. She looked away as her cell buzzed.

*Text from Joe*

Dearest maiden. I know that we are sworn to be kept apart on this our night before our wedding but if you could possibly slip away from your captors, I would very much like to hear your voice. Xx

Lauren couldn't help but smile as she slowly put her phone back into her pocket.

'I erm…need to go outside.'

She slipped out of the door before any of the girls could question her. She walked quietly down the corridor and around the corner. Up ahead was a sofa which she walked towards and sat down. Lauren took a breath before calling Joe.

'Hey.'

'Hi.'

Joe looked around to make sure none of his friends could hear him. He could hear Brian and Jeff arguing over what to watch on TV. Quietly, he stole into one of the rooms and closed the door.

'How are you?'

'I'm good, I just still can't believe this is happening.'

He smiled as he heard the excitement in Lauren's voice. Joe felt like his whole life had been leading up to tomorrow.

'So can you tell me any details on what I'll be seeing you in yet?'

'Nope.'

He could hear her giggling on the other end of the line. He couldn't wait to see her in her wedding dress. For weeks she had been so excited about it.

'Well my love, I cannot stay much longer. Sir Brian and Sir Jeff are duelling over what to watch on the moving picture maker. Shall a see you tomorrow?'

Joe smiled more as he could hear Lauren trying to stop from laughing. In his own opinion that had been a very good attempt at an accent. However it was then that Lauren finally had breath to speak.

'That was the worst British accent I have ever heard.'

'Charming.'

Lauren wiped the tears of laughter away from her eyes and beamed even though Joe couldn't see her.

'I'll see you tomorrow Joe.'

'At 1pm?'

'At 1pm. I love you.'

'I love you too babe.'

She was still smiling as she ended the call and slowly walked back to her room. She made it back in and looked sheepishly at her friends as they all stared at her.

'It would appear our little Lolo doesn't care about wedding law.'

However they all smiled at her as she sat back down and they all sat back to enjoy the movie.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so Forever After is currently the working title. Do any of you have any ideas on what to call it? Or should I stick with Forever After? Please review because I will love you forever :D_

_BYE!_


	2. I Now Pronounce You

_A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the first chapter! I hope you like this one, its 5000 words on the dot!_

_Thank you to the lovely StarKidJO_ and Starkidstars who answered my call for help on twitter for choosing a song for certain event :') (all lyrics used belong to Team StarKid)_

_dance-sing-live: Aww thank you! Glad you like it!_

_Obsessed31: Thanks! And yeah so do I, so I think it's gonna stay :')_

_P0tterFanatic: Haha and bahaha crash landing XD_

_Amy Lou Who: Yay! And I know! I often cry when I see a picture of them XD and aww thanks!_

_Princessmag: Glad you like it and it's going to be all happy happy for now…but something big is coming…._

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Awww! :D and yay!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: I like it now :D and woop!_

_1katiemariee: Haha shall I change it to 'The Adventures of Poopy McPoopPants' then? XD and haha aww I hope you like this one!_

_BabyUrNotAlone: Hi! And epp! Thank you! Well here's the update!_

_TearsOfaClown: It has! And it's taken me hours to write it! XD and I actually want them as my own children now :') and yay!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid and I am not implying that the relationships mentioned are real._

**Enjoy! Just so you know this chapter contains SMUT!**

* * *

Lauren stared into the mirror and watched the hairdresser curl another piece of her hair. Ever since she'd woken up this morning her stomach had been churning. Everyone was trying to get her to eat something but she knew that if she ate anything it would come straight back up again. In the mirror she could see the reflection of her bridesmaids getting into their dresses. They were a deep goldie brown colour with a cream ribbon around the waist. The four of them looked beautiful. For the first time Lauren was nervous to put on her dress. What if it wasn't right? She couldn't change it now.

'Think calming thoughts Lo.'

She blinked and noticed Julia was staring at her. Lauren smiled and took a breath. Everything was going to be fine. If she worried too much she wouldn't enjoy the day. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life after all. Finally she sensed the hairdresser move away.

'And we are just about done.'

Her hair and makeup did like very pretty but she was still nervous. She thanked the woman before standing up and turning around. Lauren couldn't help but smile as everyone in the room made ooing and ahhing sounds.

'Shall we get you in your dress?'

This was it. For a moment she looked at Rosie and Katelyn who were in their little flower girl dresses. Lauren's mom was trying to reattach the flowers that had already fallen out of Katelyn's hair or more the ones that Katelyn had pulled out. Finally she looked back as she heard the sound of a zipper and saw her beautiful dress. Even now she gasped slightly as she saw it. Julia and her mom pulled it out of the garment bag and arranged it on the floor so that she could step into it.

In one fluid movement she pulled off her dressing gown and stepped into the dress. Her mom and Julia pulled it up and into place and then started pulling tight the ribbons at the back. The dress was simple, not too flashy and Lauren had fallen in love with it the moment she had first seen it. The bodice was speckled with crystals and more were dotted down the dress and out along the short train. She gasped as her mom pulled the ribbons particularly tight.

'Mom! I still need to be able to breathe remember.'

'Sorry dear.'

Lauren hadn't meant to snap but she was nervous. She couldn't do this, she really couldn't do this. It wasn't that she was having second thoughts, it was simply the enormity had finally hit her. She was getting married…in less than an hour. As she looked out of the window she saw people were already arriving and it was causing her to have an almost panic attack, she fiddled with the charm bracelet Joe had given her last Christmas until finally she couldn't hold it in any longer.

'I can't do this.'

She stared around as everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

'What?'

Joe held his breath as they pulled into the drive of the manor house. He could barely contain his excitement. It was finally happening. As he saw all the cars already parked outside he felt even more excited. Their friends in LA had even managed to make it and as he turned to look at Brian who was driving and Joey, Darren and Jeff who were all laughing in the back, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Finally they pulled up and all climbed out.

'So Joe, in your last minutes as a free man, do you have any final words.'

'Yeah...let's do this!'

The four others cheered as the rest of their friends pulled up and they all headed inside. Joe set the ushers to work by getting them to welcome everyone and direct them to their seats. However he was surprised as he turned around as saw Denise and Meredith had appeared and were talking in hurried whispers to Brian and Darren. He watched for a moment before walking over. Everyone turned and smiled at him as he approached but he wasn't fooled.

'Hi Joe!'

'Is everything all right girls?'

'Yes! Why wouldn't it be! We were just having your typical bridesmaids to ushers conversation. Nothing to see here.'

From the looks he was getting from the four of them he knew that was meant to be his cue to leave. Finally he had to turn away as Jeff shouted him over but not before he saw all four of them walking up the grand staircase. Joe tried to listen to what Jeff was saying but he was getting an uneasy feeling.

Darren followed the others down the corridor towards the room where the bridal party was. He couldn't believe Lauren was choosing her wedding day of all days to get stage fright.

'She's refusing to come down and won't listen to reason; maybe you two can talk some sense into her.'

He smiled as Denise pushed open the door and they headed in. Everyone was stood watching Lauren who was pacing up and down the middle of the room. Every so often she was just muttering 'nope' under her breath. Darren looked around and saw faces of shock and worry and utter despair at the fact it appeared the whole wedding was on the verge of being called off. But he knew Lauren and knew this was simply last minute nerves. He strode forward and stood in front of her. She tried to walk around him but he grabbed her arms and finally she looked at him.

'Now what's the matter Lopez?'

'I'm not doing it Darren, I can't and I won't'

'Why not?'

He watched as she fidgeted around for a moment before sighing.

'Because I'm scared.'

'Lo, I think it's the normal reaction to be scared on your wedding day.'

He smiled as she laughed at this slightly. They looked at each other for a moment longer before he pulled her into a hug, being careful not to mess her hair up.

'Joe loves you, so much and I know you him just as much. You two were made for each other, just look at the two beautiful babies you've already made.'

As he finished speaking he pulled away from her and held her at arm's length.

'Have you got your 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'?'

'Yep.'

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's get you married!'

Lauren beamed and laughed as everyone cheered. She hugged Darren again and gave a quick hug to Brian before they headed back downstairs and then took a breath. She could do this! She smiled at her dad as he came up to her and squeezed her hand.

'My little Lolo's all growing up.'

'I guess I am.'

A moment later Tiffany appeared in the doorway and smiled.

'We've ready for your entrance Lauren.'

Lauren nodded at her and watched as everyone got into position and flower bouquets were handed out. Her mom and brother were carrying the twins down first and then the bridesmaids, having paired up with an usher would go next and then her. She was about to head out when she realised something.

'Guys! I have no shoes on!'

In her earlier panic they had forgotten to put them on. She laughed with everyone else as they all piled into the room. It took a few minutes of rooting but they found them and Jaime slipped them on for her. As Jaime strengthened back up Lauren laughed as she saw they were almost the same height now.

'Woah Lauren, are you sure you don't wanna go barefoot? Joe might not recognise you.'

She laughed sarcastically at Jaime's comment before smiling. Jaime moved away back to her position and Lauren linked her dad's arm. And they were off. An excited silence had filled the air as they walked down the corridor towards the grand staircase. Lauren smiled as the photographer jumped in and out taking as many pictures as she could. In no time at all they had made it downstairs and were lining up ready to walk into the ceremony room.

And then the music started. It sounded beautiful. She had chosen Pachelbel's Canon in D on a string quartet. She's wanted to be a little different from just the bridal chorus. Meredith want first, linking Jeff (they would have obviously but her with her Brian but seeing as he was best man, he was already at the front with Joe.) Next was Denise and she linked Dylan and then there was Jaime and Joey. Lauren smiled at the thought of the shining smile they had shared as they'd linked. And finally there was her maid of honour Julia and Darren. Once they were all gone there was no one left to go down the aisle except for Lauren. She looked down at her flowers as they prepared to walk. They had chosen white roses with a gold ribbon wrapped around them.

'You can do this kiddio.'

She squeezed her dad's hand and smiled as Tiffany gave the sign for them to start walking. And in the next second they had entered the large room. One wall was completely windows that looked out onto the grounds of the manor house. Light was streaming in through them and casting beautiful shadows. She looked around and smiled as she past her friends and family. Finally she looked straight ahead. Her breath caught and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw Joe stood there. He was facing away from her but she could see he was itching to turn around. Brian caught her eye and smiled at her before whispering something to Joe.

Joe fought the urge to turn around as Brian whispered that Lauren looked beautiful. He wanted to see too! However finally he sense movement close behind him and then he finally turned and she came to a stop next to him. She took his breath away. His stomach felt like it was flying. He leaned towards her as the registrar told everyone to sit down.

'Fancy seeing you here.'

She smiled as her eyes twinkled before they both turned to look at the registrar.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Joseph Schwartz Walker and Lauren Elizabeth Lopez. Now if you could both turn to face each other, we'll start the vows.'

They did as the registrar asked and looked at each other.

'Can we have the Bride's ring please?'

He turned to Brian as he fished in his pocket for it. Finally he pulled out and handed it to Joe. They shared a knowing smile as they both thought of the mad dash to the apartment after Brian had realised he'd forgotten the rings.

'Now if you can place the ring half way on to Lauren's finger.'

Her engagement ring had already been momentarily taken away ready for the wedding ring. They had chosen their rings together. Lauren's was white gold like her engagement ring and had a delicate design with a group of three diamonds and Joe's was a simple band made of titanium, Lauren had teased saying it would make him more manly.

'Now Joseph, please repeat after me. I, Joseph Schwartz Walker.'

'I Joseph Schwartz Walker.'

'Take you, Lauren Elizabeth Lopez.'

'Take you, Lauren Elizabeth Lopez.'

'To be none other than yourself.

I promise to stand by your side;

To encourage you, and to be open and honest with you;

To laugh with you, and cry with you;

To always love and honour you;

Both freed and bound by our love;

For as long as we both shall live.'

Lauren didn't take her eyes away from Joe's as he repeated each line after the registrar. This all felt like a dream and she was sure that any minute now she'd wake up and she'd be back in her bed in the apartment with Julia and none of this would have ever have happening. She wouldn't have had that drunken night with Joe, the twins wouldn't have been born, it would all have been a dream. But it wasn't a dream, this was real life. It was a dream come true. She blinked as she felt Joe push the ring all the way onto her finger.

'And now if we can have the Groom's ring.'

She turned to Brian and thanked him as he handed the ring to her. She took Joe's hands again and placed it half way onto his finger.

'I, Lauren Elizabeth Lopez.'

'I, Lauren Elizabeth Lopez.'

'Take you, Joseph Schwartz Walker.'

'Take you, Joseph Schwartz Walker.'

'To be none other than yourself.

I promise to stand by your side;

To encourage you, and to be open and honest with you;

To laugh with you, and cry with you;

To always love and honour you;

Both freed and bound by our love;

For as long as we both shall live.'

As she finished she smiled as she pushed the ring all the way onto his finger. They had done it!

'By the power invested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Lauren smiled as Joe leant towards her and kissed her. She could hear cheering and clapping all around her but in that moment all that mattered was that kiss. Finally they turned to smile as everyone took pictures before walking down the aisle hand in hand. The string quartet had started playing Mendelssohn's Wedding March but you could barely hear it over the cheers. They reached the doorway and turned back so they could say hello to everyone as they filed out. Lauren was on such a high, she felt like she was flying.

Finally they had herded everyone into another room ready for the champagne reception. However there was no rest for Lauren and Joe as it was time for wedding photos. They got together everyone they wanted on the photos and headed out into the grounds. They had all the traditional shots such as with the bride's parents and then the groom's parents. And then Lauren had one with her bridesmaids and Joe had one with the ushers. Despite Lauren's protests they even took one where all the ushers picked her up and held her across themselves.

Towards the end Katelyn and Rosie were handed to them. Rosie, who seemed a little miffed that she hadn't been held by her mom all day, snuggled into her shoulder and played with her necklace. Lauren gently pulled her hand away from it and held it, this made Rosie look at her and she smiled.

'Are you going to do that nice big smile for the lady?'

She moved close to Joe as he put one arm around Lauren and held Katelyn with the other. Everyone else was stood behind the photographer in an attempt to get the attention of Rosie and Katelyn and it worked. After a few moments they had gotten some awesome pictures where all four of them were smiling. Finally they were all done and headed back inside for the reception.

Joe looked up as Brian tapped his glasses and stood up. Everyone was finished with the meal and now it was time for the speeches. Brian had refused to tell him what he was writing in his speech but having known Brian for a number of years, he knew it was probably going to be embarrassing. Joe leant back and put his arm around Lauren and she leaned against him and they both prepared to listen.

'Okay, for those who don't know me, I'm Brian and I'm Joe's best man. When Joe asked me it was a true honour, however I don't think he thought through the fact I would get to do this.'

He smiled as Lauren glanced at him. Joe really hadn't thought this through but he was still intrigued to hear what Brian would say.

'Joe has always loved Lauren, ever since we were at college but he never had the guts to tell her, until she was pregnant with his children. Now I'd like to say that Lauren and Joe went about their relationship in the usual, normal way. But we all know that's a lie.'

A ripple of laughter went through the room. Joe smiled at Brian and clenched his teeth but the only response was a wider smile from Brian.

'Yep, there was angst and drama and a period of time where Joe was an absolute idiot. But they got through it and brought the lovely little Rosie and Katelyn into the world. I remember going with Julia and Joe to help Joe pick out Lauren's engagement ring and how Joe had completely no idea what he was doing. Which is pretty much the story of Joe's life and then he mumbled his way through the engagement in the hospital after Lauren had given birth. But somehow Lauren said yes and here we are today.'

Everyone laughed and muttered about what Brian had said. It seemed it would always be a joke for everyone. He looked back at Brian as he raised his glass in the air.

'Now, if you will all join me in raising a toast to the new Mr and Mrs Walker!'

Everyone joined in the toast and clapped as Brian sat back down. Once everyone was quiet again, Joe stood up.

'Emm…thanks as always Brian. I just wanted to say to everyone thank you very much for coming out today and sharing this day with us, we wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else.'

Everyone clapped again and then Lauren's dad stood up to say his speech. He made a light hearted threat about having to tie Joe down so he couldn't run off again and then all the speeches were done and it was on to the evening reception.

Joe pulled Lauren close to him as they waited to be let in to the evening reception. The corridor was empty as everyone was already inside. He slipped his arms around her waist and gazed down at her. After a moment he brought his lips down to hers and they kissed, the only sound around them was the soft touch of their lips. The kiss didn't last long but after the pulled away they stayed close until the doors finally opened.

'May I introduce the new Mr and Mrs Walker!'

They launched into the room and smiled at everyone. There were more people here at the evening reception so Lauren smiled at the new people. She turned back and smiled at Joe as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

'The Bride and Groom will now have their first dance.'

She beamed as he held her close and they waited for the music, but it never came. They looked around as Darren came up to them, smiling one of his knowing smiles.

'Darren what are you?'

'I'm really sorry, I know I said I would organise the music for your first dance but I just haven't had time.'

What? He was telling them this now? What were they supposed to do? She looked back at Joe and saw he was just as confused. They bother turned back to Darren as he spoke again.

'However, I'm not going to leave you hanging! I got Clark to pull something out and we're pretty ill-rehearsed but we can make it work.'

They watched as he stepped back and the crowd parted as he walked over to the stage where the live band was set up. What was Darren planning? He nodded to the band and then the song started and Lauren couldn't help but smile. The Way I Do? Really? Playing the song from Starship had to be the cheesy thing in the history of the world but as Joe pulled her close and started swaying them she didn't care about the cheesiness. Darren sang the first line.

'_When they say you can't love, I think you've got it wrong.'_

'_And they say you can't feel, with a heart made of steel but you can't say that steel ain't strong.'_

She looked over and smiled as she saw Dylan had joined Darren on the stage and sang the second line. That ill-rehearsed excused was a load of poopy, they had obviously planned this all along.

'_Well if that's who you are, just a meaningless star in the sky.'_

That was Jeff. She could hear people laughing as they tried to pick out with would next sing. She couldn't believe they had done this but it touched her that they had.

'_Tell me what is the meaning, of what I am feeling, if you are the reason why.' _

And there was Joe Moses. It was a little cringey for Lauren but her heart was swelling to think of the effort they had put into it.

'_Now I may be dumb, but where I come from, folks say they're fine when I know that they're blue. But you don't know you, the way I do.'_

The four boys all joined in for the last part of the verse. She smiled at them as they all put their arms around each other's shoulders and swayed from side to side.

'_You're kind is frail and weak and I want to destroy you all. You're a sorry disgrace, to the concept of race and illogical science and law.'_

It was Meredith's turn to sing her heart out now. She had made her way onto the stage and the boy's made room for her by the microphone.

'_But for some reason why, when you look at me I don't wanna be, programmed this way, believe when I say, you're the one anomaly.'_

Julia and Denise were singing together now. Lauren was on the verge of collapsing due to the fuzzy feelings she was feeling. She was so touched, this was the best present ever.

'_You might not be smart, but there is a part of me that's starting to make a breakthrough, no you don't know you, the way I do.'_

The three girls held hands and sang the last line together. Then the girls all moved along to let the boys back and they sang the various parts of the second verse together. People were laughing as they listened to the lyrics and Lauren felt like it had brought everyone together. It was showing not only how silly her friends were but how silly they all were. If you didn't know about the characters who originally sang The Way I Do, the lyrics would just sound crazy. She looked up into Joe's blue and smiled and knew he was thinking the same as her. Their friends were crazy. She turned back around as Jaime and Joey stepped forward.

'_You're perfect and wonderful, how I'd hope you'd be.'_

'_February, I…'_

'_But it's really enough, for you to be just a human being.'_

'_There's something I need to tell you.'_

'_And I'll know you'll agree, that that's all they'll need to make all their dreams come true.'_

Joe looked up and smiled at Jaime as he heard her change the lyrics, she beamed back at them and he watched as all of their friends joined in and finished the song. As soon as it was over the applause was enormous and he pulled away from Lauren and they both clapped too. Their friends bowed before coming down off the stage. The band started playing another song and everyone started dancing.

* * *

It was quiet as Joe took Lauren's hand and led her up the grand staircase. The sounds of the last few people at the party were just audible but as they went up the second set of stairs and up to the Honeymoon suite, the sound disappeared altogether. They were almost at the door when Joe stopped.

'What's the matter?'

He turned to look at his now wife and smiled a knowing smile

'If we're going to do this, we're going to do it properly.'

His smile grew as he saw Lauren knew what he meant. Before she could protest he moved towards her and in one swift movement, he swept her off her feet. The material of her wedding dress made a beautiful swishing sound as he picked her up and for a moment he simply looked at her. She had looped her arms around his neck and was gazing back at him with a glowing smile on her face. Finally he carried her over to the door and opened it.

Lauren smiled as Joe carried her over the threshold and into the room. The room was beautiful. There was a large four poster bed covered in red rose petals. It seemed someone had recently been in and lit candles which gave the room some light. She felt Joe push the door close with his back and then he kissed her. It was only a slight peck as a moment later he carefully put her feet back on the ground.

'Do you want some champagne?'

She followed Joe's gaze and saw an open bottle of champagne with two glasses. She nodded and watched as he poured out the champagne. A moment later he turned back around and handed her a glass.

'Thank you Mr Walker.'

'You're welcome...Mrs Walker.'

A ripple of excitement went through her. Mrs Walker. She took a sip as Joe put his arm around her and then he slowly untied the ribbon on the back of her dress.

Joe pulled gently on the ribbons that laced up the back of her dress so they loosened. He took Lauren's glass out of her hand and put both of the glasses down on a table before kissing her. He held his arms back as Lauren pulled his suit jacket off. He stood back slightly as her dress slipped to the floor before lifting her free of it.

Her bare back felt warm against his hands as he pressed her to him. Their kiss was so passionate and each time they parted, even just for a few seconds, Joe was hungry for the touch of her lips.

Joe slammed Lauren down onto the bed and kissed down her neck. He felt her shiver and then she was gripping his bare shoulders with her hands. Joe's body felt like it was on fire as the sensation of Lauren's touch shot through it.

Lauren rolled them over so she was on top. She traced her fingers slowly down his arm, knowing it was driving him crazy. After a moment she slowly brought her eyes up to his.

'I think I'm defiantly having second thoughts.'

She smiled as Joe laughed whilst gripping her waist.

'Shame, I don't think we'll get the deposit back now.'

'Oh poop, looks like I'm stuck with you then.'

Slowly, she brought her lips back to his. Her breathing shook slightly as his nails dug into her hips. The anticipation was almost killing her. And then he finally slipped inside her. Lauren acted instantly and met his thrust into her with a thrust of her own. She groaned as her pleasure levels increased. Joe really was the best she'd ever had and even now it still felt so amazing. They started off at a steady pace but Lauren moaned as Joe started thrusting faster. In the next second he had rolled them over so he was on top again. Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist and met him pound for pound.

'I love you.'

She shivered as he whispered in her ear. Lauren dug her nails into his shoulders and tried to catch her breath as her eyes rolled back into her head.

* * *

The next morning Lauren woke up but didn't open her eyes. She smiled to herself as she felt the sun streaming in through the windows. Finally she opened her eyes as she heard a rustle close by. She smiled as she saw she was face to face with Joe.

'Hey.'

'Good morning.'

Joe slowly leant forward and pulled a piece of hair off her face before gazing into her eyes. A moment later he brought his lips to hers and kissed her before slowly pulling away. Carefully he traced a finger down her chest and onto her stomach. He traced circles around her bellybutton for a few seconds before simply looking at her.

'We really need to go home and pack for the honeymoon.'

He smiled at her but it was clear both of them were in no real hurry to leave. They flew out of the honeymoon tomorrow and Joe knew the time would fly. He watched as after a moment Lauren sighed, got up and headed over to her back. She pulled out a tub of contraception pills and smiled at him before heading into the bathroom. She'd gone onto the pill after the twins were born, they didn't want any more babies for a long while. Whilst she was out of the room he headed over to his own bag and pulled out a small box.

'You okay?'

He turned around and saw she was watching him. He looked down at the charm bracelet that was still on her arm from yesterday. Joe smiled at her and walked up to her before holding out the box to her. Lauren looked out it and then back at Joe.

'What is it?'

'Open it.'

Lauren slowly took the box from him and looked at Joe before carefully opening it. It was a little silver charm. She gasped and looked up at Joe before looping his arms around his neck.

'I never had you down as the romantic type Walker.'

'Well it's charm number two.'

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. This all felt like a dream, but did all dreams really last?

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_

_BYE!_


	3. Honeymoon Dreaming

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this isn't very long but I hadn't actually planned to do a honeymoon chapter so yeah, hope you like this!_

_Also, it was brought to my attention by Starkidtheatregeek's review that I hadn't said what the charm looked like…I'm such a toaster, I did mean to XD it was a silver wedding bell :D_

_dance-sing-live: :') and will the dream last…and it's emily5689 :') and yay! I love talking to people on twitter :D_

_P0tterFanatic: Hehe and don't worry this chapter has no smut…just fluff XD_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Thanks! And yeah hehe I fangirled so much writing that :')_

_TearsOfaClown: Hehe Thank you! It was the longest chapter I have ever written XD and you'll just have to wait and see…._

_Walker'sLampshade: Thank you! And shush you and your love of smut! :')_

_HarryPotterAlways11: Yeah…those pills are great when you take them every 24 hours…._

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid and I am not implying that the relationships mentioned are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

'And you're all checked in.'

Lauren smiled as the man handed their passports back to them. As they walked away she felt Joe take her hand and smiled up at him. They reached the little group of people who had come to see them off and stopped. Lauren instantly picked up Katelyn who was closest to her and hugged her. She didn't want to leave the twins. It was only for 10 days but it felt like a lifetime.

'Come on, you need to get gate side.'

She slowly looked up as her mom spoke and nodded, however she still didn't let go of Katelyn. She looked at Joe and saw he was holding Rosie. He gestured to her and they moved away and held the girls together. Lauren got the feeling they still hadn't fully realised that Lauren and Joe were leaving.

'It's only for 10 days.'

'I know, but we've seen them every day for 8 months.'

After a moment Lauren looked up as Joe rubbed her arm gently. Finally Lauren smiled weakly before kissing both the girls on their heads and carrying them back. They said their goodbyes and it was finally time to go through security.

Joe opened the door to the hotel room and waited for Lauren to pass through. The room was amazing. It had a balcony that looked out onto the white sandy beach and the glittering blue ocean that went on for miles. Back when they had been deciding where to go for the honeymoon, they had taken one look at the brochures for Barbados and known that was where they had to go. And as Joe walked out onto the balcony he knew they had made the right choice.

'Oh my god! Have you seen the size of the bath?'

He turned around and looked back into the room to see Lauren was sticking her head out of the bathroom. He couldn't help but laugh at the excited expression on her face. Lauren walked through the room and joined him on the balcony. He looped his arms around her waist and simply looked at her.

'I love you little Lolo.'

'I love you too Walker.'

They stood like that for a while and just stared out at the ocean.

'Joe can you put some sunblock on my back?'

Joe nodded and moved up as Lauren in her blue bikini sat down on the bed. He squirted some of the cream onto his hand and started rubbing it in to her back. Her back was smooth and soft and was he had finished his hands lingered on her waist. And then in the next second he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her backwards.

'Joe!'

He smiled down at her as she beamed up. Carefully he pulled a stray piece of hair of her face and gazed down at her. He loosened his arms a little as she sat up but then closed them and as she leant against him. They sat like that for a moment and he kissed her neck.

'Do you ever think we'll have another baby?'

He had been tracing circles on her stomach before he spoke. They had agreed they would wait before they even thought about it again but sometimes Joe caught himself thinking about it.

'It would be nice wouldn't it? A little brother or sister for the girls. But not yet, I'm still not over the last time.'

He laughed and squeezed her tightly before letting her stand up.

'Come on, let's go tanning.

He took the hand that she held out to him and they grabbed their stuff before heading out of the room.

* * *

Lauren swayed slightly as she waited for Joe to open the door. She was drunk, very drunk but the music in that club had been so danceworthy and they had literally danced and drunk the night away.

'Come on babe.'

She blinked and looked up at Joe. It appeared he had opened the door and was waiting for her to go in. He smiled at her and gently pushed her in before following after her. She walked into the middle of the room and stopped. She felt very queasy, her stomach was churning.

'Are you okay Lo?'

Slowly, she turned and looked at Joe. It felt like the room was spinning and she opened and closed her eyes as it felt like she couldn't see properly. And then it hit her.

'I'm gonna throw up.'

She watched the colour drain from Joe's face as he moved towards her and march her to the bathroom. He got her kneeling in front of the toilet just before she threw up.

Joe pulled her hair back and rubbed her back as she vomited. She probably had drunk way to much but it had been a magically night. Finally she seemed to have stopped so he stood up and moved to get her a glass of water. He heard a rustle and when he turned back around he found his little wife had now passed out on the floor. He smiled to himself and knelt down next to her.

'Lo?'

He rubbed her arm slightly and she moaned in what he guessed was a reply.

'Do you want to go to bed?'

'Mmmm'

He smiled to himself and carefully picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and looked at her.

'Do you want to put your pyjamas on?'

'No.'

She had on shorts and a vest top and Joe couldn't help but laugh as she curled up into a ball and fell into a deep sleep. He reached under the covers and pulled her shoes off before walking round to his side of the bed. He undressed quietly and climbed in next to her. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a deep sleep too.

* * *

Lauren slowly regained consciousness and groaned as she sat up. What the hell had she drunk last night? She felt like she'd been hit in the head with a hammer. She glanced round and reached for the glass of water on her bedside table and downed it in one.

'Joe?'

For the first time she noticed the sliding door to the balcony was open and the curtains were blowing in the wind. She squeezed her eyes shut as the curtains were pulled back and Joe appeared off the balcony.

'How are we this morning?'

She groaned and fell sideways and hid her face in the covers. A few seconds later she felt the bed jostle and then Joe's hand on her arm.

'I am never drinking again.'

She peered up at him as he laughed. How was he not horrifically hung over? Stupid Joe Walker was never hung over, she envied him so much. She pulled herself up and climbed into his lap, very much like a cat and snuggled into him. Having his reassuring hand rubbing her back was very comforting and although her head was still spinning, she did feel a little better.

'Guessing you're staying in today?'

'Yes.'

As she felt him slowly playing with a piece of her hair, she felt herself drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Joe came back into the room and sighed happily. Lauren had been out for the count for most of the day so as much as he hated to, Joe had just left her and come back regularly to check on her. However the hotel was serving dinner now and she hadn't eaten properly all day. He sat down next to her and stroked her gently.

'Lo?'

'What?'

'It's time for dinner so it's time to get up.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

He raised his eyebrows as she slowly opened her eyes and glared at him. Joe stood back up and headed into the bathroom. Finally when he was done he came back on into the room with a towel wrapped around him and looked at Lauren. She had at least got out of bed and was now looking through the closet for something to wear. He walked up behind and reached her just as she turned round.

'This dress or this one?'

He looked at the blue dress in her right hand and then the White one in her left. They were both great and would look awesome on her but he liked the blue one slightly more.

'The blue one.'

'Thought you'd say that.'

He smiled as she kissed him quickly before heading into the bathroom.

They were finally ready and Lauren took Joe's hand as they headed out of the hotel room and walked through the hotel to the restaurant. The hotel was busy with people and they passed both couples and families as they headed down. As they passed the pool she stopped and sighed as she looked out across the pool and on to the ocean which she could just make out in the distance. Finally she looked back at Joe.

'Can't we just stay here forever?'

'What about our little babies?'

She smiled as Joe raised his eyebrows at her. She pulled a face at him before talking his hand and leading them on to the restaurant. Lauren hadn't forgotten about the twins but it had been nice to spend time with just Joe. It had never truly been just them two and these past few days had been so amazing. They reached the restaurant and were shown to table.

'What?'

For the first time she realised she had just been staring at Joe. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed. As she saw Joe looking at her with a slightly confused expression on his face she smiled at him.

'Oh nothing, I'm just happy.'

She beamed back at him as he took her hand and squeezed it.

Joe closed the door behind them and pulled Lauren into his arms. He brought his lips down onto hers as they moved over to the bed. His head was spinning with adrenaline and it was giving him such a high. They reached the bed and Joe pulled Lauren down on top of him. It was their final night and Joe couldn't believe it was almost over. However he decided, that as his mind melted into the kiss, he would live in the moment for now.

* * *

Lauren brought her wash bag out of the bathroom and over to her suitcase which was on the bed. Once it was in she opened the top drawer of her bedside table and pulled out the plastic bag that was in it. As she looked at the contents she frowned. There were two contraception pills in it, but she hadn't brought spares. What with the chaos of packing this morning she had missed one today but if her calculations were correct, it had been over 48 hours since she'd had one. Shit. She looked up at Joe and saw he had his back to her as he was checking the drawers for anything they might have missed. As quietly as she could, she pulled one of the pills out and took it with a sip of water, but she could a very sick feeling that it might be too late.

* * *

_A/N: Oooooo hehehe_

_Also if have some point you requested a story and I haven't yet put it up, I'm sorry but yeah my life's a little poopy right now XD I can only carry on with my main stories as I write a lot of starting points in advance but I will get them up eventually I promise!_

_BYE!_


	4. Testing One Two

_A/N: New chapter! Yay! And thanks to starkid_izzy for tweeting me something that I actually put in (it was better than what I had written XD) and StarKidJO_ for listening to my obsessive rant on dates for this chapter XD_

_TearsOfaClow: Hahaha erm….XD and thank you!_

_Obsessed31: Hehe I know! And yay!_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Aww! I love you too! You've been reviewing since the beginning! Yay! :D And I know! I laughed so much when she said Katelyn Walker and also she said my name like she recognised it…o_O she knows! XD_

_HarryPotterAlways11: Yay! Glad you like it!_

_dance-sing-live: Yay! I saw hehe and woop!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Haha really? Hmm…_

_BabyUrNotAlone: Hehe yay! And aww :') you are too kind!_

_P0tterFanatic: What?! There was no smut you should be happy! Hehehe :')_

_I do not own the characters, the StarKid own themselves and I'm only saying Breredith is a real life relationship (yeah they are in this chapter)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Lauren sat on the closed toilet seat and flicked her fingers impatiently. Why did 3 minutes have to be so long? She sighed, they had been back from the Honeymoon for three weeks and Lauren was two weeks late. She should have expected it as she knew there had been days on the honeymoon where she'd forgotten to take the pill but she still had the butterflies in her stomach she'd felt just before she'd had the positive test with the twins. She thought about Rosie and Katelyn, they weren't even a year old yet.

How could she and Joe cope with three children under the age of two? Well she hoped one, she hadn't expected twins the first time. Finally he looked up at the clock and saw it was time. She took a deep breath and looked and as if she hadn't already known she was met by two pink lines.

No. She couldn't be pregnant. Not again, not so soon. She'd only missed 2 pills. Did it really work that fast? She guessed it did. What would Joe say? She couldn't blame him for not reminding her as when she had started off taking them, he had but having him constantly reminding her had annoyed her so she'd asked him to stop. Now that seemed like such a stupid idea. For a few moments she stared at it, her hand visibly shaking. However it wasn't long before she heard the noise of a crying child and then soon after another one joined in. She shook herself and stood up, she had other commitments right now. She stuffed everything from the pregnancy test behind the toilet and left the room.

Lauren walked into the nursery and looked at her girls. Rosie, who seemed shocked by the appearance of her mom stopped crying instantly and giggled. However Katelyn carried on crying so Lauren knew she had to deal with her first. She walked over and picked her up, there was a rather nasty smell coming from her diaper.

'It smells like someone is in need of a diaper change.'

She carried her over to the changing table and laid her down. Katelyn had finally stopped crying and was smiling up at her, both the twins had Joe's bright blue eyes and Lauren often found herself staring into them. The owner of the original pair of blue eyes she'd fallen in love with was currently still asleep. He'd worked a late shift at the bar last night and Lauren had been asleep before he had gotten back. She was still on maternity leave and over the past few months they'd gotten into the routine that the days after Joe had worked late shifts, she got the twins up and the days he didn't he got them up.

Once Katelyn had on a new diaper she decided to change her into her day clothes. The twins normally wore matching outfits. Lauren had to admit she found it cute but it has been Joe who had first mentioned it. She pulled on Katelyn's little blue cardigan and picked her up.

'Does that feel better?'

She smiled as Katelyn giggled at her. Lauren looked at her for a moment before balancing her on one hip and placing her free hand on her abdomen. The four of them did have a pretty perfect little life right now and a new addition would turn it on its head but Lauren couldn't help but feel a little excited. However she still had someone rather important to tell, Joe. As if Katelyn could read her thoughts she chose that exact moment to say.

'Dada.'

'Yeah, mommy needs to tell daddy doesn't she?'

Katelyn giggled again and pulled at Lauren's hair. She looked at Rosie and found that after her little crying session she had fallen back asleep. She might not get a better opportunity than this, and they were married now so she had to tell him. Quickly putting Katelyn back in her crib, she walked back into the bathroom and pulled out the test. Once she had it, she put it in her pocket and went back for Katelyn. She carried her into their bedroom and slowly sat on the bed. Katelyn was positively ecstatic as the sight of her dad and was now trying to squirm out of Lauren's arms.

'Joe, Joe...'

Joe slowly opened his eyes and had to think fast to catch Katelyn as she managed to pull free of Lauren's arms and fall into his. She beamed up at him before snuggling into his t-shirt. Joe slowly brought his eyes up to his wife's but found Lauren wasn't looking at him. There was something about her expression that troubled him.

'Is everything okay Lo?'

He carried on looking at her and eventually she slowly looked up at her. Her big brown eyes seemed to be hiding something. Finally she sighed and pulled something out of her pocket. Joe couldn't believe his eyes as he recognised what the object was. A pregnancy test. She held it out to him and Joe saw it was positive.

'Looks like we did it again.'

Joe's mind went blank. She was pregnant, she couldn't be pregnant again. Since the twins had been born they had been using contraception, Lauren had been on the pill. They had been so careful. They had their hands full with the twins, they weren't ready for another one yet. After a few moments he realised Lauren was staring at him, he needed to answer.

'We said we'd wait Lo, until the girls were two at least.'

He saw her face fall slightly as he said this but he hadn't known what else to say. The reality was they had barely been ready for Rosie and Katelyn so they were certainly not ready for another.

'Do you think I intended to get pregnant?'

Joe ran a hand through his hair. He was already starting to panic. He knew he should be happy but all he could think of was the extra cost of having another child. And he had spent most of the first pregnancy worrying about Lauren, he didn't know if he could go through it again so soon.

'I thought you were on the pill.'

'I was, but there were some days on the honeymoon where I forgot.'

Lauren was now kneeling in the middle of the bed playing with the sleeves of her jumper. She had known Joe would have been shocked but he sounded angry. She knew a baby wasn't practical right now but they ought to be happy. They were having another baby. She came out of her thoughts as she saw Joe standing up, still carrying Katelyn. She watched as he paced up and down the bedroom.

'Lauren how do you expect us to afford to keep paying the bills when  
there's five of us?'

She tried to control her breathing but her emotions were boiling over. She wanted to just be happy and didn't want to think about the finer details but she knew she had to.

'We can cope.'

'We can't live in a fairy-tale Lo.'

At this comment Lauren's emotions slipped and she burst into tears. She had made things so hard for them. She put her head in her hands and could feel herself shaking. She couldn't be pregnant again. However her mind jumped back to that particular night on the honeymoon when they had stumbled back into hotel room after that rather crazy night in that club. There was a very good chance that she was. She had been very hung over the day after and the pills that were leftover were enough to point to the fact she had forgotten to take them. She could sense Joe was looking at her but she couldn't look at him.

'I'm sorry.'

Finally she looked up at him as he wasn't answering her. He was just staring at her, with no emotion on his face. She was suddenly angry. Why wasn't he saying anything? She needed him to say something to know that she wasn't completely alone on this.

'Say something!'

'What do you want me to say?!'

Her breath caught as he shouted at her. It had made Katelyn jump and she suddenly burst into tears from shock. Joe tried to comfort her but she squirmed in his arms and suddenly he was holding her out to Lauren. She was still shocked he had shouted at her so she took Katelyn without question.

'I'll go get Rosie.'

Joe left the room without another word. He was angry. He knew he shouldn't be but he was. There was no way they could cope with another baby. They were barely coping as it was. He thought about the final notice bills that had arrived yesterday which he'd quickly hidden from Lauren. They had been married for less than a month and he was already hiding things from her. As he reached the nursery he stopped and leant against the wall for a moment. He felt sick, his stomach was churning. He took a breath and headed into the nursery as he heard Rosie babbling to herself.

'Hello little Roro.'

Even her excited squeals weren't enough to calm him so he gave her a quick hug as he picked her up before setting about getting her ready. Things were already tight with having two little ones. There were so many hidden costs when it came to having babies, so much you could never account for. He was sure that if they asked their parents for help they would get it but Joe felt too embarrassed to mention it. There was a strange sense of pride he felt when it came to providing for his wife and children. He looked back at Rosie as she gave him an impatient pat on the head.

'Are you hungry?'

He smiled slightly as she gave him as big smile. A few minutes ago he had heard Lauren walking into the kitchen so after a moment, he followed. Joe brought Rosie into the kitchen and put her into her high chair. Lauren was already feeding Katelyn so didn't look at him. He picked up the bowl Lauren had left on the side for him and started feeding Rosie. He glanced sideways at Lauren but she seemed to be trying her hardest to ignore him, his heart sank as he saw her eyes were red from crying.

'Lo?'

'What?'

He waited a moment to see if she'd look at him but she didn't so he sighed and carried on.

'Are you 100% sure?'

'I took a test, they're normally pretty accurate.'

He could tell she was annoyed. She had a right to be, he really hadn't acted in the right way. She hadn't gotten herself pregnant, he'd had a lot to do with it. He watched her for a moment before slowly taking her hand. This finally made her look up at him.

'I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard.'

'But it made you speak your mind didn't it? You don't think we can cope do you?'

He opened and closed his mouth for a few moments. What did that mean? He gazed into her eyes and saw she looked worried. Slowly he lifted up his hand and held her face in it.

'It's not that, it's just a little earlier than we planned.'

Lauren carried on staring at Joe. He voice was calm but his eyes gave him away, he was worried. She slowly pulled away from his hand and didn't look at him as she spoke.

'We can't afford another baby can we?'

She glanced up at him through her hair and saw he had looked away. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones but she was angry. She didn't want Joe to lie to her and make out everything was okay when it really wasn't.

'I'm not going to say it'll be easy but we'll make it work Lo.'

'I know but I don't just want to compromise. Rosie and Katelyn and this new baby don't deserve that.'

'Well I wasn't the one who slipped up on taking contraception pills.'

Slowly, Lauren looked up at Joe. He wasn't looking at her but she could see he was clenching his jaw. No. He had been trying to be reasonable and she had thrown it back in his face. He thought this was her fault. It was a baby, they should be happy but it really didn't feel like something to be happy about.

'Joe I'm sorry.'

'Just leave it for now Lauren.'

And with that he handed the bowl he had been feeding Rosie from to Lauren and left the room. Lauren watched the door for a moment before turning back to the girls. Rosie was still staring after Joe, a little surprised he had gone.

'Rosie? Rosie?'

She eventually turned back around and Lauren set about feeding them both. She had expected Joe to be shocked but he seemed so worried. Lauren couldn't shake the feeling that a new baby would be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Lauren was just finishing up feeding the twins and wiping their faces clean when Joe came back in. It surprised her that he was dressed already and it surprised her more that he was zipping his coat up.

'I'm going out.'

'But I'm going out. I'm meeting the girls. You were meant to look after the twins.'

Where could he possibly be going? It gave her an uneasy feeling that he wasn't looking at her. Suddenly she jumped as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and slammed them down on the counter.

'Take them with you and you can have the car.'

She ran after him as he left the room. She caught him just as he was about to open the front door.

'Joe! It's baby! And in 9 months it's going to be born and I don't want us to be fighting when it is.'

She held her breath as he finally looked at her. There was almost sadness in his eyes and it scared her. After a moment he stepped towards her and took her hands.

'I'm sorry Lo, but I really don't know if we can cope.'

'We can, if things get a little too much we can always ask our family or friends to babysit.

She had tried to sound upbeat as she said this but it didn't cause the reaction in Joe she thought it would.

'I don't mean cope like that…never mind I'll see you later.'

Lauren watched him open and close the door without another word. For the first time she felt like Joe was hiding something from her and she didn't like the feeling it was giving her.

Lauren pushed the pram into the cafe and over to where Denise, Julia and Jaime were sat. They looked at her as she sat down.

'Hey Lo.'

'Hi.'

She took of her jacket and pulled out the twins as a waitress brought out two highchairs. She busied herself by strapping them in and then still didn't look at her friends.

'I thought Joe was going to look after the twins.'

'He was going to, but he kinda left this morning without them so I had to bring them.'

Finally she looked up at her friends as she heard them muttering. Should she tell them? She'd only just told Joe this morning. She'd only found out for sure herself this morning.

'Why did he leave when he knew you were coming out?'

'Because...erm...there's a chance I might...be pregnant again.'

The whole cafe fell silent as the sound of Julia's coffee cup falling and smashing on the ground echoed around the room. The four instantly set about drying up the hot liquid before it could go everywhere but once they were back seated Lauren knew she had to answer their questions.

'How many weeks late are you?'

'Three.'

'So it happened at some point on the honeymoon.'

She nodded as she was too overwhelmed to answer. Her mind was still  
reeling from Joe's reaction and she herself just needed time to think. She had taken exactly the right amount of contraception pills to see her through the honeymoon and she had come back with spares. How could she have been so careless? Joe was right. They couldn't afford another baby. They'd have to more to a bigger property, where would they find the money?

'Yep, it appears that from the day I was hung over I just forgot to take them all together. So yep, in just over 8 months' time I'll be popping out another one.'

They all turned as there was the sound of another cup smashing. However this time it wasn't any of them, it was a waitress. A waitress who, upon further inspection, was wearing a StarKid wristband. Lauren stared at her as she stared back at them. They had somehow gotten through the first pregnancy without the fans finding out, they had told them in the end of course but Lauren got the feeling they wouldn't be able to do that with this one.

'Come on! Clean it up.'

Someone who looked like the manger had appeared and was now fussing over the mess the waitress had made. The teenage girl blushed and ran for paper towels before picking up the pieces of broken crockery. The volume in the café had slowly increased as everyone went back to the conversations but Lauren kept looking at the girl. When she stood back up Lauren caught her eye and mouthed.

'Can I have a glass of water?'

The girl looked mortified but she slowly nodded and dashed behind the counter. Lauren looked back at her friends and saw they were all watching her. However the waitress came back before they could speak. She put the glass down and Lauren could tell she was nervous.

'Erm, well there be anything else ma'am?'

'Did you hear what I said?'

'Erm…erm, yes, but I promise I won't tell anyone. Not until you tell everyone. I'm a really big fan of all you, I've been to see everything I can live and you have a right to your privacy and…'

'Okay, okay.'

Lauren looked at her friends and saw they were smiling, she was smiling too. The girl was blushing again but as Lauren smiled at her, she saw the slightest of smiles.

'Okay, what's your name?'

'Emily.'

'Okay Emily, you are now part of our tip top secret group. We are sworn to secrecy. Do you swear?'

'Yes.'

She smiled at her before standing up and hugging her. Emily seemed to pretty much die of shock but one Lauren had sat back down she quickly waved at them and walked away. Lauren had hugged her more out of relief as she felt she could trust Emily and knew she wouldn't tell anyone. She looked back around and smiled, she finally felt excited again about the news.

'So what do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl?'

Lauren laughed and squealed happily with her friends. She decided that for one day she would forget everything and just live in the excitement of being pregnant.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Brian stared at the display in front of them. Why the hell were there some many different ones? They all did the same thing! He glanced sideways at Meredith and saw she was engrossed in the display. Brian was so nervous. This felt like a life or death situation.

'Mer, are you sure you need at test? Like are you sure it's not a coincidence?'

He watched as she turned towards him with a look of frustration on her face.

'Brian! I'm nearly 2 months late! That's not a coincidence!'

'I know, I know.'

He looped his arm around her as she turned back to the large display of pregnancy tests. Walgreens really did stock way too many. Meredith had told her a week or so ago that she had 'a feeling' she might be pregnant but they had finally come today to buy a test. Finally Meredith picked up a box.

'This was the one Lauren bought.'

'You told her we were coming to buy one?'

'No, she said when she was first pregnant with the twins.'

Brian nodded and took the box from her hand before reading the back of the box. However they both looked up as they heard the sound of squeaking trainers at the end of the aisle. From the sound of it someone had been about the past the aisle but had then scrambled back. And then Brian heard the unmistakeable whisper of 'Breredith.' Oh no. They were trapped here, clearly looking at pregnancy test with who knows how many StarKid fans blocking their path. He looked at Meredith and pulled a face.

'I saw we split up.'

Meredith watched as Brian slowly nodded. She needed this test and she wasn't leaving the store without it. So she slipped out of Brian's hands, motioned him to leave the aisle by the other end and headed towards the whispers. She was met by three teenage girls who stared at her wide-eyed.

'Hey guys!'

'Hi Meredith! Where's Brian?'

'Oh he's gone to the check out.'

'Oh…'

She looked at them as they nodded slowly. They had clearly put two and two together but Meredith knew they wouldn't say anything and she wasn't going to say anything.

'So do you guys want a picture?'

'Yes!'

She posed for pictures with them before saying her goodbyes and speeding towards the check out. However she was sure the words 'pregnancy test' were spoken from behind her. This could be complicated.

* * *

_A/N: I know what you're all thinking, I used my name for the waitress, I couldn't think of any other._

_Oh wait…the fact both Lauren and Meredith are pregnant yeah!_

_Bye!_


	5. Aftermath

_A/N: Hello! I'm still alive! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days and I'm sorry that it's fairly short but I'm back at college now and it's tiring and what with being like 8 years behind in photography, my photography teacher now pretty much owns my soul XD_

_Obsessed31: I know! Hehe this should be interesting to write XD and yeah :/_

_Acciostarkids: Bahaha! I so would be us! But I don't think we want to be these three… and haha yeah Breredith swoop in to save the day! Sorry about the angst :L Love!_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: He will hopefully! And haha I'm not sure where I'll end it yet and don't give me ideas! Or I will write a threequel and my teachers will kill me XD_

_HarryPotterAlways11: Yeah hehe :')_

_AllThatIWant: It is! Haha and thanks! And he just went to clear his head :')_

_P0tterFanatic: Argh! Oh no! *hangs head in shame* and woo haha :')_

_Princessmag: Yep! Hehe and it may be a little bit of a rollarcoaster! And aww that would be good!_

_dance-sing-live: Hehe major freak out! Haha and yeah two StarKid pregnancies! And I don't haha they just all flocked to Chicago XD and that would be sad! :'(_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Finally updating! Hehe and he should! But he's proud!_

_BabyUrNotAlone: Hehe it was quite a bombshell right! :D and thanks! :')_

_1katiemariee: Haha XD and I'm sorry! I'm terrible with names! SO MUCH ANGST! Heheh glad you liked it!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team Starkid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Brian unfolded the instructions and read them for a moment. It didn't seem that complicated, all Meredith had to do was pee on the stick and then they waited 3 minutes and then they'd know. He looked up at Meredith and from the way she was fiddling with her hands he could tell she was nervous.

'Well come on, it's now or never.'

He smiled encouragingly as Meredith looked up at him. They were stood in the bathroom so all that was left now was for her to take the test. She slowly walked over to the toilet and then looked back at him.

'I'm sorry, I can't go with you watching.'

Brian sighed but he understood. He walked out into the corridor and closed the door behind him. As he paced up and down outside, he thought about what a positive test would mean. They'd be having a baby. A baby! A ripple of excitement washed over Brian. Finally, he turned around as the bathroom door opened. Meredith was holding the test with a determined look in her eye. Brian took her hand and led her into the sitting room.

Meredith put the test down on the coffee table as they sat down on the sofa. She kept hold of Brian's hand and hoped he didn't notice her shakes. It excited her that she might be pregnant. The thought of her and Brian having a baby made her almost giddy. Ever since Brian had first mentioned having a baby back when Lauren was still expecting the twins Meredith hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

'It's been 3 minutes.'

She looked at him and nodded before slowly picking up the test. There were two pink lines. Two. Pink. Lines. They were going to have a baby! Meredith slowly looked back up at Brian, a wide smile growing across her face. Brian seemed in a state of shock but a smile was slowly spreading across his face. Meredith squealed as Brian suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

'We're going to have a baby!'

* * *

Joe took a deep breath as he heard the door open and click close. It had been immature of him to leave but he'd needed time to think through the situation. A new baby could tip them over the edge but he was going to do everything possible to not let that happen. Although he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do that yet. As he heard Lauren pushing the pram into the sitting room he stood up and followed her.

For a few moments he watched her unbuckle the twins from their seats and take their coats off before placing them into the playpen. He coughed slightly and she turned around.

'Oh, you're back a see.'

He looked back at her as she stared at him with a stern expression on her face. After a moment he sighed.

'I'm sorry about earlier. I overreacted a bit.'

'A bit?'

He smiled sheepishly and his heart lifted as he saw eventually, Lauren smiled too. Joe moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that in silence for a while and Joe gently stroked her hair. Finally he felt Lauren pull back and they looked at each other.

'Joe, is everything all right?'

What did she mean? Joe was confused as her face had suddenly become so serious. He looked into her deep brown eyes and all he saw was worry.

'What do you mean?'

'Well before you left you said we wouldn't be able to cope.'

He pulled her into a tight hug again, more so she couldn't see his face had fallen but also to give himself some stalling time.

'Don't worry, I just said that in the heat of the moment.'

He felt her nod against his chest but he got the feeling she was doubtful. Luckily they were interrupted by the twins and the subject was dropped for now.

Lauren finished brushing her teeth and looked in the mirror. She was happy she and Joe had made up but she still had a doubtful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she was just being paranoid but she got the feeling Joe was hiding something from her. For a moment she fiddled with her wedding ring before sighing and leaving the room.

She walked into the bedroom and smiled at Joe as he looked up at her. He had smiled back before looking back at his phone. She crawled into bed next to him and looked over his shoulder, Lauren smiled as she saw he was opening emails from twitter.

'Why did twitter have to start sending emails whenever someone mentions you?'

'I don't know. I've heard it's stopped sending them to some people and started to others.'

Lauren laughed as Joe sighed happily and put his arm around her. She took the phone from him and started opening them for him. There was so many. She hadn't checked her phone in a while so guessed she would have some too.

'Do you even read them?'

'No, I just tend to read them as the mentions on the app.'

She agreed but something made her stop and actually read the next one she opened. What she read confused her. It was someone who had mentioned Joe and a lot of the other StarKids in a tweet and was asking them if it was true. If what was true? She clicked off the emails and onto the twitter app. There was a frenzy going on in Joe's mentions. Some people were just having full blown arguments and seemed to have forgotten they were still mentioning StarKids in the tweets. What on earth was going on in the StarKid fandom?

'What are you looking at?'

She lifted the phone out of reach as Joe tried to take it from her. Lauren quickly scrolled through the mentions and tried to find the start. She'd seen people mentioning Meredith and Brian and so many saying it was a made up rumour. And then she finally found a tweet. A tweet asking a question. Was Meredith pregnant? What?

'Oh my God!'

'What?'

'The trolls have really out done themselves this time.'

Finally she let Joe have his phone back so he could look through the mentions. She watched his as his eyebrows rose higher and higher. Why on earth did they think Meredith was pregnant? Lauren had seen her yesterday and she sure hadn't look pregnant. Where had the fans gotten that idea? She blinked as Joe laughed and shook his head.

'Wow, some of these fans are crazy sometimes.'

'Yeah…'

She was interrupted by Joe's phone buzzing as text came through. It was from Brian and what it said caused Lauren's stomach to churn.

*Text from Brian*

We have a crisis!

Slowly, she looked at Lauren and saw he looked worried. Maybe this rumour hadn't been started by a troll after all. She shuffled back as Joe pulled back the covers.

'I should call him.'

Lauren reached for her own phone as Joe stood up and left the room. She had emails too from twitter but she didn't open them. If Meredith was pregnant how did the fans know? She hadn't told any of them so she must be early on but how did they know? Lauren rubbed a hand across her stomach thoughtful. Two StarKid pregnancies at once? This ought to be interesting.

* * *

_A/N: So I was a little unsure about this chapter but I guessed there would be some people out there who would spill the beans._

_Okay so as I said at the start, I'm back at college now so I will try and update when I can!_

_BYE!_


	6. Two Beers

_A/N: Another short one I'm afraid but they will start getting longer again! I have no college until Thursday :D anyway I hope you're all well!_

_Take a guess: Hello Izzy XD Haha yay for liking ships! And sorry but there won't be a Joime baby…I'd go insane XD glad you liked it!_

_1katiemariee: I hope your audition went okay! I know! Hehe and yes he does! And haha so do I sometimes, I don't mean too XD and haha I could haha XD_

_HarryPotterAlways11: Aww! That's awesome! :D_

_dance-sing-live: I know! And YOU LIVE IN CHICAGO?! ARGH! CAN I COME AND LIVE WITH YOU? And aww haha I have some StarKid friends who live in Chicago XD_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Yes! Hehe and yay!_

_BabyUrNotAlone: I know right! Hehe_

_Beth: You're slacking Beth XD And woop! Hehe 3_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Joe jogged to open the door as a loud banging started on it. He quickly opened the door and stood back as Brian stormed into the apartment. He hoped the banging hadn't woken the twins as he quietly closed the door and followed Brian into the sitting room. Brian was pacing up and down the room. Joe watched him for a moment before heading into the kitchen and pulling some beers out of the fridge. He opened them and headed back into the sitting room.

'Here Brian.'

He held out a bottle and Brian took it and they both sat down. For a moment they sat there in silence. Joe had invited Brian over to talk things through as he had sounded such a mess on the phone. Lauren had gone to sleep so Joe had waited up alone for Brian to come. Finally he turned to look at Brian and took a deep breath before speaking.

'So I guess congratulations are in order?'

Brian laughed slightly and took a sip of beer. He had been excited about finding out he and Meredith were going to have a baby. They had just finished Skyping their parents about it when they had first seen the mentions. They hadn't wanted to tell anyone else until she was 3 months pregnant, but now everyone knew.

'What do you think we should do Joe?'

'Well, are you going to do an official announcement?'

'I dunno, we can't say the rumours aren't true as in a few months when it's clear Meredith is pregnant, they're all going to shout at us for lying.'

He took another sip and tried to control his breathing. It felt so weird that everyone knew. Those fans that had seemed them had single-handedly turned the fandom upside down. Brian wasn't exactly angry at them as who wouldn't have been able to keep quiet about what they saw? He was angrier that they had no time to prepare and tell the people they wanted to know first.

'I guess Meredith and I could do a video or something and then that'll be the end of it.'

Joe nodded and there was silence for a moment. Should he tell Brian that Lauren was pregnant? They could do a double announcement. When Lauren had been pregnant with the twins they had left the 'announcement' to the very last minute as Lauren had been a little scared. He had a feeling it was more to do with the hormones as there had been one day where she had literally freaked out about the fact everyone would know that they had had sex. Joe laughed slightly as he remembered that day, Lauren had almost been too embarrassed to go outside for a week after that.

'Is there any way you could delay the announcement for a few weeks?'

He took a breath as Brian slowly turned to look at him. He seemed confused and Joe pushed on before he could question him.

'We could do a double announcement, because Lauren's pregnant too.'

'No Joe, we did this last year remember? You took off for a month and then came back and then you found out you were having twins. We all came to visit in the hospital.'

'I know, but we just found out today we're expecting again.'

He watched as Brian's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. However he smiled as a smile slowly spread across Brian's face.

'Well congratulations to you too!'

Brian grinned as Joe laughed. They both turned as the sound of cries came across the baby monitor which was on the coffee table. A moment later, Joe jumped up and headed out of the room. Soon the cries stopped and then Joe appeared back in the room carrying one of the twins. He sat down again and cradled her in his arms. Brian still couldn't exactly tell the twins apart.

'Are they not sleeping through the night yet?'

'Mostly but little Katelyn's a clinger.'

He smiled as a sleepy Katelyn opened her eyes and looked at him. She seemed shocked that he was there and quickly hid her face in Joe's shirt.

'So Brian, are you ready to be a dad?'

'I don't know, were you?'

He laughed as Joe glared at him before smiling. For a few moments Brian watched as Joe stroked Katelyn's hair gently as she fell back asleep.

'Lauren's decided we doing the tough love technique where if they cry you pick them up for a few minutes and then put them down again but it hasn't really worked.'

Brian looked at his cell as it buzzed. It was from Meredith asking him to buy her rocky road ice cream on the way home. Where was he supposed to get that from at this time of night? Joe looked at him as he texted back that he would.

'Mer wants ice cream.'

Joe laughed and then laughed more at Brian's confused face.

'I think someone starting to crave stuff.'

'Really?'

'Brian, what normal person wants ice cream at 10:30 at night?'

He smiled as a look of realisation dawned across Brian's face. Joe's mind flashed back to his wedding day and Brian giving his funny yet embarrassing speech. Brian was his best friend and he couldn't believe that in a few months, he would be a dad too. Joe would finally have someone to talk to about dad stuff!

'Did Lauren have cravings?'

'Oh yeah, I thought she wanted to spend time with me when near enough every week she asked if we could go to movies, but no, she just wanted movie theatre popcorn. And she developed an almost fetish for granola bars.'

'Oh.'

Yep, you've got all this to come bud.'

He beamed as Brian looked deep in thought. A moment later he stood up and Joe stood up too.

'I guess I should go and buy her this ice cream.'

Joe nodded and got a tighter hold on a now fast asleep Katelyn and headed to open the front door for Brian. He stood aside so Brian could go out and then looked at him.

'If you need to talk about anything, I'm here.'

He smiled but this smile fell as Brian suddenly became serious. He followed his gaze as he looked over Joe's shoulder and back into the apartment.

'And you call me if anything's up.'

'What?'

'Joe you can't take off again, that four weeks wasn't just hard for Lauren, it was hard for all of us.'

Joe looked away from Brian as he finished speaking. Why would he take off? Things were different now. They were married and he loved Lauren and if he did run, he'd be leaving the twins too. So why did Brian think he'd still run? Was it just presumed that he would?

'I made that mistake once Brian and I'm not going to make it again.'

'Well if you need anything, day or night, I'm just a phone call away.'

Looking at Brian's serious expression, Joe got the urge to tell Brian about their financial problems. He was keeping it all locked up inside and it was eating away at him. But in almost the same minute he decided against it. If he was going to tell anyone, it had to be Lauren. He said goodbye to Brian and shut and locked the door. He stopped off to pick up the baby monitor before carrying Katelyn back into the nursery and tucking her in. Once he had finished he headed into his own room. For a moment, he stood in the middle of the room and looked at Lauren. She was curled up in a ball in a seemingly deep sleep. Joe listened to the sound of her soft breathing and sighed. He put the baby monitor down on his bedside table before sliding under the covers next to her. Gently, he kissed the top of her head and smiled as she rolled over. Joe lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. The question now was how did he go about telling her?

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!_

_BYE!_


	7. Emotions Running High

_A/N: Hi_

_PotterFanatic: Insightful._

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Yep, I imagine them as brothers._

_dance-sing-live: Yep, although writing it might send me crazy._

_1katiemariee: There'd be no story if he just told her. And cute._

_Starkidtheatregeek: Yep well one baby wasn't enough and he will eventually._

_HarryPotterAlways11: I'm sorry._

_BabyUrNotAlone: Glad you liked it. And it's only because I've never mentioned Joime in this and three would literally send me insane what with trying to make them different._

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

* * *

Meredith woke up and in the next second she was pulling back the covers and stumbling out of the room towards the bathroom. She made it just in time before throwing up. Morning sickness had become a daily thing and lasted pretty much the whole day. Once she was sure she had finished she stood up and poured herself a glass of water. The cold water washed away the taste in her mouth and as she drank she looked in the bathroom mirror. She was 10 weeks pregnant and so far it had sucked. She couldn't eat anything as she just threw it back up and her back hurt and she already felt so uncomfortable. With a sigh she stood sideways and rubbed a hand across her stomach and abdomen, she wasn't even showing yet and already the baby was making its presence felt.

'Mer?'

She looked around as she heard Brian calling from somewhere in the apartment. Meredith was pretty sure he hadn't still been in bed when she had run out the room so that must mean he was already up.

'I'm just in the bathroom.'

She took the moment to quickly brush her teeth but heading out and into the kitchen. Brian looked up at her and smiled as she came in, however she could see the worry in his eyes. Meredith sighed and walked up to him.

'Bri, nausea is natural.'

Brian wrapped his arms around Meredith and pulled her onto his knee and they were silent for a moment. He knew it was natural but it still worried him, he was sure it was worse than normal but he couldn't be sure he wasn't just being a nervous dad to be.

'Okay, but please promise me you'll mention it to the doctor at the next appointment.'

'Ah, but the next appointment we have is with the sonographer for the first scan.'

He couldn't help but smile as Meredith beamed at him. In two weeks' time, they'd see their little baby for the first time. He gazed at her for a moment before slowly leaning forward and kissing her gently. Her breath was minty fresh so he could have stayed kissing her all day but finally he pulled away and looked at her.

'Do you want some fruit tea?'

'That would be nice.'

Once Meredith had stood up and sat in another chair, Brian stood up and set about making her some fruit tea. They had read that it helped with combatting morning sickness, although Brian had seen any real improvement. A few minutes later and the fruit tea was ready, he carefully turned around and carried it over to the table. Meredith had started reading her book, another Jane Austen one. She smiled at him as he placed the tea down and sat down again. For a moment he looked at her, he was worried about her. He was so happy that she was pregnant but he didn't know if he could cope with all this worry.

'Have you thought of any names yet?'

He blinked and realised Meredith had been staring back at him. Brian coughed and took a sip of his coffee. He hadn't really thought about baby names, the news had been so overwhelming that he hadn't actually thought that far ahead to when they would have the baby.

'It's still a little early isn't it?'

Meredith frowned at Brian, she knew he was worried but they really did need to start planning ahead. In two weeks she'd be past the real danger point of miscarriage so Brian needed to stop worrying. She had given some thought to names but they depended and what gender she felt the baby was that day. And each day a new name would pop into her head, was it possible to give your child 16 names?

'It's never too early.'

She smiled at him but the smiled she received from Brian in return was clearly a forced smile.

'Oh lighten up Brian!'

'I'm trying to be, but it's just I love you and I don't want you to get hurt.'

Suddenly Meredith wasn't thinking about baby names. He'd just said he loved her. It sent a warm fuzzy feeling through her and in the next moment she was crying. She heard the scrape of a chair and then Brian was kneeling in front of her. She looked up at him through her hair and saw his eyes were wide with shock.

'Mer, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I just…I just, I don't know.'

She laughed through her tears as she really didn't know why she was crying. Pregnancy hormones were weird. Brian smiled as he saw her smile. She closed her eyes as he pulled her into a tight hug.

'You really are being a stereotypical pregnant woman aren't you?'

She pulled back so she could look at him and raised her eyebrows. However she couldn't help but smile as she saw Brian's mischievous smile. She was going to get through pregnancy just fine because she would have Brian at her side the whole time.

* * *

Joe woke up and took a breath. He still hadn't told Lauren, he'd come close to a few times but then something had popped up that had needed to be dealt with. He looked to Lauren's side of the bed and saw she was already awake as her side of the bed was empty. Slowly, he pulled back the covers and stood up. In the past four weeks things had grown hard between them and he hated it. Joe got the feeling that Lauren knew something was wrong but didn't know how to ask. They spent most of their time together in silence with the elephant in the room pushing them further apart. He would tell her, now.

With a deep breath he left the room and headed into the hallway. As he drew closer to the sitting room, the sounds of Lauren's voice drifted towards him. From what he could hear, Rosie seemed to be misbehaving and Lauren was trying to stop her. He slowly opened the door and watched the scene before him. Lauren was stood in the middle of the holding Katelyn who was sniffling and rubbing her head. Rosie was stood up, holding onto the playpen rail and staring at her mom with her big blue eyes.

'Rosie, we don't throw things at people.'

It seemed her words were falling on deaf ears as Rosie hurled something else. Joe noticed it was Rosie's favourite cuddly toy, a purple rabbit they'd had since the twins were born. Lauren hadn't seemed to notice Joe was stood in the doorway as she marched towards the rabbit and picked it up.

'Oh, so do you not want this anymore? Shall we throw it away?'

Rosie knew what this meant and Joe watched as her smile fell and her eyes welled up with tears. She held her hand out for the rabbit and jumped up and down. Joe finally moved and stood in Lauren's path as she seemed to be heading for the trash can.

'Lo?'

Lauren finally looked up at Joe as he gently held her upper arms. It felt like she was coming out of a trance as she held Rosie screaming behind her. What was she doing? Would she have really thrown away the rabbit? But she was so stressed. Morning sickness had started and the twins were becoming more adventurous as they grew and they were running her off her feet. Joe had started working more shifts so she felt like she had to cope with it alone. She was aware that her breathing was beginning to quicken and in the next second Joe had taken Katelyn from her and put her down before putting his arms around her. She was pretty sure that if Joe hadn't had his arms around her, she would have ended up on the floor. Joe rubbed her back as she cried. It was all too much, she couldn't do this. She couldn't go through pregnancy again, whilst trying to look after two very young children.

'Joe I can't do this.'

Her voice broke as she spoke and then she held her breath as Joe's arms tensed around her. She let him pull her to the ground and pull her onto his knee.

'Can't what?'

'Have another baby, it's too soon.'

Joe kissed her head and rubbed her back. He hated seeing her cry, telling her the truth now would make everything worse and all he wanted now was to make her happy. The twins had fallen silent in shock as they watched the scene before them. Joe rocked her back and forth slightly, he had been so caught up in worrying about money that he hadn't thought about the emotional affect another baby would have on Lauren.

'I'm sorry Joe.'

'For what?'

'For messing everything up.'

Joe held her tightly for a moment before pulling back and looking at her. When she finally looked at him, he spoke.

'You have not messed up anything. Yes, this pregnancy was unplanned but when this baby comes we'll be ready.'

He gazed at her but her expression didn't improve. There were still tears on her face and her eyes were wide with worry.

'I'm not ready though, I just feel like everything's falling apart and I can't hold it together.'

'Lo it's not, we'll get through this together.'

'But you're never here anymore and I need you.'

He held her head up as she tried to hide her face. He had been so wound up in his own problems that he hadn't thought about Lauren. How had he not seen it? As he still hadn't told Lauren, to her it must seem that he was working more shifts just for the hell of it.

'We need the money from the extra shifts.'

'How bad are things Joe?

Joe looked away from her as she spoke. He could tell her now but she still looked so upset.

'Things will be harder now with a new baby but we can manage.'

'See, I told you I messed everything up.'

Before he could say anything Lauren pulled out of his arms and ran out of the room. A moment later he heard the bathroom door slam shut.


	8. Resolutions

_A/N: Hello guys…so I hate this chapter but yeah, it'll just have to do._

_HarryPotterAlways11: Aww thank you 3_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Haha yeah don't do that XD And thanks_

_dance-sing-live: Glad you like it and yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking 3_

_princessmag: Yerp. And thank you :')_

_PotterFanatic: Haha so insightful! And aww Izzy :')_

_BabyUrNotAlone: Thanks and aww hehe_

_Starkidtheatregeek: They're just stressed and Brian is just a worrier XD_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Lauren paced up and down the bathroom before leaning against the sink. She needed to calm down, she really was overreacting. Joe was being so supportive and it was like she was rejecting it. However Lauren felt this was because she now knew he was hiding something. From the way he had looked away when she had questioned him about money issues, she knew it had something to do with that. With a sigh, she sat down on the floor and rested her hand on her stomach. She still couldn't quite believe they were having another baby. Could she really do it all again? All the morning sickness and the aching back. The food cravings and then…child birth all over again. The thought made her a little queasy.

Joe stopped outside the closed bathroom door and held his breath for a moment before knocking on it. There was a rustling from the other side of the door but then silence. He tried the handle but it was locked.

'Lauren, babe please let me in.'

A moment later he heard the click of the lock and then the door swung open. Joe wrapped one arm around Lauren and used his free hands to wipe her tears away.

'Do you remember our wedding vows?'

'Yeah but...'

'I promised I would stand by your side.'

He pulled a piece of hair behind her ear and his hand lingered by her ear. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Joe could hear the sounds of the twins in the playpen and knew they'd have to get back to them soon. He rubbed her back slightly and smiled.

'So, do you think I'm going to be even more outnumbered with this little one?'

He smiled as Lauren laughed slightly and slipped her arms around his neck as he wrapped both arms around her waist. They looked at each other for a moment before he leant down and kissed her gently. After he pulled back he simply gazed at her. However he watched as Lauren's expression became determined.

'Don't think this is over, I want you to show me every bill you have in this apartment Joseph Walker.'

His smile remained but it had suddenly become strained. He sighed inwardly as Lauren pulled away from him and folded her arms. Joe opened his mouth to speak but then they both turned as one of the twins started crying.

'Kitchen table, 10 minutes.'

And with that, Lauren squeezed around Joe and headed back into the sitting room. It appeared Rosie had fallen over so Lauren picked her up and fussed over her until she stopped crying. She knew she wasn't too badly hurt as soon she was smiling again. Once she was sure Rosie was happy, she sat her back down in the playpen and looked through to the kitchen. Joe was already sat down so she took a breath before heading in.

She looked at Joe and eventually he sighed, stood up and headed over to the cabinets. He opened one and reached up to pull something off the top shelf. It was a pile of bills. He brought them back to the table and spread them out. Lauren couldn't help but notice the 'final notice' stamps.

'It's not as bad as it was.'

Lauren sat down slowly and flicked through them. The numbers scared her a little but she kept a straight face.

'Well I come off maternity leave soon and then we'll have two pay cheques.'

'But I don't want you stressed during this pregnancy.'

'And I won't be, everything is going to be okay Joe.'

She took Joe's hand and smiled as Joe looked up at her. As he smiled back, she carefully stood up and walked over to the counter. She opened a box and held it out to Joe. He smiled and took out a cookie.

'I'm sure you're secretly turning me gluten and dairy free.'

Lauren beamed at him as she took a cookie herself. She took a bite and then moved to sit on Joe's knee. For a moment she watched the twins as they played with their toys, they hadn't gasped the concept of 'sharing' so it really was better that they were playing separately right now. Finally she looked back at Joe.

'Do you remember what we also said in our vows?'

She took a bite of the cookie and looked at Joe's confused expression. Finally she took a breath and spoke.

'I will be open and honest with you. So please, no more hiding stuff Joe.'

She gazed into his blue eyes and there was silence for a moment.

'No more secrets, deal.'

She smiled and moved in to kiss him but at the last minute she moved to the side and stole a bite of his cookie. Lauren laughed at the look of shock on his face however it quickly turned into a smile and he held her tightly as he tickled her.

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

Meredith took a breath as Brian brought the car to a stop. She picked apart another Oreo and munched on it thoughtfully. Yes, she was craving Oreos, she wouldn't be surprised if the baby came out smelling of Oreos and having an ungodly addiction from them.

'Our appointment's in ten minutes.'

'I know.'

She was eating the Oreo slowly as it was wasting time. Being pregnant was still rather sucky. She didn't remember it being this bad for Lauren but then again, Lauren had spent 4 weeks staring off into the middle distance as she contemplated if Joe would come back. But she had still had the 'glow' that pregnant women seemed to get. Meredith certainly didn't have her 'glow' yet. She finally finished the Oreo and looked at Brian. She couldn't waste any more time so with a deep breath she got out the car.

Brian quickly got out the car and met Meredith on the sidewalk. He looked the car and took her hand as they walked into the hospital.

'So how many babies do you think we've got?'

'One, as much as I love little Rosie and Katelyn, I cannot have two at the same time.'

He laughed and squeezed her hand as they waited for the elevator. Meredith's cell buzzed and he turned to look at her as she read a text. She laughed at whatever had been sent to her before texting back and looking at him.

'Denise wanted to know if we know yet.'

'But she knew when the appointment was.'

'I know, she's just getting a little excited.'

They smiled at each other as they headed into the elevator. They reached the right floor and headed down the corridor. Once they were signed in, they took a seat and waited.

'When are Lauren and Joe coming for their first scan?'

'Erm, I think she has another 4 weeks or so.'

Brian nodded and looked around the room thoughtfully. He was glad they weren't the first of their friends to be going through this and they had already almost chewed off Lauren and Joe's ears with questions. Finally a nurse came to get them and showed them into the room.

Meredith sat on the bed and twiddled her thumbs. What would the baby look like? What did an unborn baby look like at 12 weeks? Wow, she was already 12 weeks. She was at the end of the first trimester now and that meant morning sickness, to this extent should finally be over. But being at the end of the first trimester meant she only had 6 months left! That was a scary thought.

'Ahh hello.'

She smiled as the sonographer came into the room. She sat down and turned on the machine. Meredith watched as she picked up a bottle of gel.

'All right, if you can just pull up your shirt and unbutton your jeans, we'll get this gel on and get started.'

Meredith did as the sonographer asked and then gasped slightly as she put the gel on, it was cold.

'It's cold.'

'I know, that's the one bad thing about this.'

She smiled at the sonographer before looking at Brian. He gave her arm an encouraging rub and smiled. Finally the sonographer placed the probe onto her abdomen.

'So obviously we won't know the gender yet but by you next scan at 18-20 weeks, we should know.'

Brian nodded and held his breath as the sonographer looked at the screen. He watched as she smiled and looked at them. Finally the sonographer turned the screen around so they could see.

'Say hello to your little baby.'

Wow. Their little one looked so beautiful. He looked at Meredith as she squeezed his hand. He turned back as the sonographer spoke.

'The baby's a little on the small side but there's still plenty of time to grow.'

Meredith smiled as the sonographer finally turned off the machine and they got ready to leave. They waved goodbye to the sonographer and headed back out to collect their photos. Meredith sent a text to all of her friends before turning to Brian. She couldn't help but smile a wide smile at him and her eyes twinkled as Brian smiled too. So the baby was small but surely that was nothing to worry about. She smiled to herself as they stepped back into the elevator.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so a message if you read my other fanfics. Due to recent circumstances, all my other stories are now on hold and I'm just focusing on this one and I'll try and update when I can. It's not that I don't have time…I always have time to update for you awesome people but yeah I'd difficult right now but huggles 3_


	9. Movie Night

_A/N: Hello people! I'm sorry if there's any mistakes but it's really late and I'm tired so I literally look like O_O haha XD_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Yeah! Haha and aww :')_

_HarryPotterAlways11: Yep they're good :')_

_Beth being lazy: bonjour Beth you pretty person! And yay! Hehehe :D_

_PotterFanatic: Haha I know I should like it but yeah haha XD and yeah and oh yes it'll mean something…LOVE! 3_

_dance-sing-live: Aww thanks hehe :D_

_Starkidtheatregeek: I know right!_

_1katiemariee: Haha and damn! I forgot about the make-up sex part! XD And thanks Katie *major huggles* LeakyCon feels! XD And glad you liked it!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Meredith knocked on the door and leant against the wall. She'd somehow made it across the city to Julia and Jaime's apartment without throwing up in some trashcan but now she felt so queasy. Finally she heard noise coming from behind the door and then Jaime opened it.

'Oh hi…'

'Sorry, need to use your bathroom.'

She squeezed past Jaime and almost ran to the bathroom. She made it just in time before she threw up the contents of her stomach. This was getting ridiculous. She was nearly 17 weeks pregnant and her nausea hadn't seemed to change at all. Finally, it seemed she couldn't possibly throw up anymore so flushed the toilet before lying down on the floor. She heard the door open behind her but didn't turn to see who it was as they knelt down behind her.

'You okay Mer?'

Oh, that was Denise. Meredith still didn't look up at her. The floor was quite comfortable and she didn't really want to move. Denise was rubbing her arm gently and finally Meredith slowly looked up at her. Her friend gave her a reassuring smile and Meredith tried to smile back but it was hard when you'd just thrown up.

'So the nausea's just as bad?'

'Yep, the doctor is now saying that in some cases, it lasts for the whole pregnancy.'

She sighed and she sat up and Denise rubbed her back. Brian was worrying more than she was. He was making her try every remedy they could find which was supposed to stop nausea and none of them had really worked. Denise handed her a glass of water she hadn't noticed before and she took a long drink. After her vomit session she did feel slightly better but she knew this feeling wouldn't last long. She finished the water and stood up. Denise stood with her and gave her a hug.

'Just think of the end result.'

Denise smiled reassuringly at Meredith and eventually she smiled back. She put an arm around her friend and led her out of the room.

'Do you want some more water?'

'Yeah.'

She nodded and headed out into the kitchen. Meredith had headed into the sitting room so Denise was alone and because of this, her smile fell. She was worried about Meredith, her nausea was really bad and that couldn't be a good thing. She prayed it was just that pregnancy wasn't exactly agreeing with Meredith right now. With a sigh, she filled the glass with water and carried it into the sitting room.

Meredith, Julia, Jaime, Lauren and June were all already sat down. She carried the water over to Meredith and gave it to her before taking a seat. For a few moments she looked around at her friends. Meredith was nearly 17 weeks and she looked awful. Lauren was just over 12 weeks and seemed fine. Denise had heard her saying that nausea was only striking when she first woke up. Maybe Denise just had to accept that every pregnancy was different but as she said this in her mind, even she didn't fully believe it.

'Guys let have a toast!'

Lauren turned and smiled at Julia as she raised her glass. Everyone followed suit. Toasts were never the same when you were drinking water but she humoured her friend.

'To Meredith and Lauren and to the fact that in a few months' time, they'll be bringing two more little ones into our crazy family!'

Everyone cheered and touched their glasses. Lauren took a sip…it still wasn't fun with water. As everyone talked happily she thought back over the events of yesterday when she and Joe had gone to the hospital for their first scan.

* * *

Lauren read the posters as she walked back towards the waiting room from the rest room. She's started back at work which was super tiring as she was now juggling work, two children and pregnancy but she felt better now that she was bringing some money in. They were now having to pay for daycare for the twins so that was another cost but they couldn't exactly leave them at home. She stopped as she saw a poster on a toddler activity group. Lauren had become almost obsessed with the twins' development. They had been 4 weeks early and that sometimes meant it took babies longer to grasp things. They hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary with Rosie and Katelyn but she still worried and this meant she jumped at the chance to take them to any activity. Finally she made it back to Joe and sat down next to him.

'You okay?'

'Yep.'

'Lauren Walker.'

They both looked up as a nurse called them. As they followed her, Lauren thought about her surname. It was strange as some of her friends still referred to her as 'Lopez' or 'Pez' and professionally she was still 'Lauren Lopez' it was personal things like bank documents where she was now Lauren Walker. She took Joe's hand as they reached the room and were shown in. Lauren sat on the bed and Joe sat in the seat next to her. They both smiled as the sonographer came in.

'Hello!'

Joe smiled at her as she sat down and turned on the machine. She flicked through Lauren's medical notes before looking up at them.

'So I see it's your second pregnancy.'

'Yes but it's our third baby.'

He watched as the sonographer quickly glanced at the notes again and smiled. As she asked Lauren to pull down her leggings and lift up her shirt, Joe suddenly felt nervous. What if she was having twins again? It had happened once before so why not again. As Joe was thinking about this, the sonographer rubbed the gel onto her abdomen and then finally she placed the probe onto her. Joe stared at the back of the screen as the sonographer did her checks on the baby's progression and then finally she smiled.

'It's just one little one this time.'

Joe's heart skipped a beat as the sonographer turned the monitor round so they could see. He smiled as he saw their little baby on the screen. He looked at Lauren and saw she was smiling too. Despite money worries, seeing his little baby made Joe excited. They had both said they wanted another child, it was just a little earlier than they had planned. He looked at Lauren and saw she was smiling as she gazed at the screen. This was happening, their little family was growing. The main question now was what gender the baby would be.

A few minutes later and the appointment was over and they were back outside in the waiting room and picking up their scan pictures. The walk back to the car was silent as they both took in what they had seen. They finally made it back to the car and got in.

'Have you thought about any names yet?'

Lauren smiled and Joe turned to look at her. He seemed thoughtful and Lauren watched as he looked out of the window for a few moments before turning to look at her.

'I dunno, how about you?'

'Nope, I'm clueless.'

She laughed with him as he laughed. A moment later Joe started the car and pulled out of the parking bay.

* * *

Lauren blinked as her mind came back into the room. Her friends were all deep in conversation and Lauren was happy to simply listen. It was nice to have a night with the girls and not have to worry about anything else, although Joe hadn't been best pleased. He was protective over her and sometimes it was frustrating but she knew it was because he cared about her. She seemed to spend all her time being a mom now so it was nice to just spend some time with her friends.

'When's Brian putting the video up?'

'Sometime tonight, they were still editing it last time I checked in.'

That was another reason why she was happy with her friends. Tonight, they were telling everyone about the Lauren and Meredith being pregnant. Lauren had insisted on waiting until she had her first scan as then she'd be over 3 months and the risks would be fewer. So tonight it was going up.

'Let's put on a film.'

Everyone agreed with Denise and they all scrambled to pick a DVD before the debate to end all DVD selection debates began. They finally decided on _What To Expect When You're Expecting, _good choice, given the current circumstances. They all settled in to watch the movie.

'Which pregnant one do you think you are Lo?'

Lauren blinked and looked around slightly at Denise. She had been leaving against Denise who had been aimlessly braiding Lauren's hair. For a few moments Lauren watched the current scene and frowned as she thought.

'I'm Cameron Diaz.'

'How?'

'Because who wouldn't want to be Cameron Diaz? Look at her just shouting at that dude whilst he eats that fatty food and she's pregnant whilst doing it.'

'But now look, she's just gone into labour on the ground there.'

'Yeah but she still looks hot doing it!'

Lauren smiled as the others, who seemed to have been listening all burst into laughter. They all watched the movie for a few more minutes before Meredith spoke.

'I'm going to be that one who just has a break down about how hard it is to grow a person and then pass out when I'm in labour.'

'Oh come on Mer, you're going to be just fine. Sometimes pregnancy is hard but you'll get through it just fine.'

She smiled at Meredith as she looked up at her and eventually Meredith smiled back. The main thing was to keep Meredith from worrying and therefore keep her calm.

'I call being Rebel Wilson.'

Everyone in the room fell silent as Jaime spoke and then a second later everyone burst into fits of laughter. Trust Jaime to say that. Finally they all settled back into silence and carried on watching the movie.

A few hours later and Jaime checked her phone. She had A LOT of twitter mentions.

'You guys, I think the video's up.'

Everyone slowly turned to look at her. Someone had even paused the movie they were now watching and there was a silence in the room. Jaime jumped up and ran in to her bedroom to get her laptop. She dashed back into the sitting room and put her laptop down on the coffee table. They all gathered round as she turned it on. Finally it loaded up and she clicked on to YouTube. At last they found the video and after taking a deep breath, Jaime clicked on it.

Brian appeared on the screen and waved.

'Hey everybody! So we at Team StarKid have been keeping secrets again! But I'm sure once you hear them you won't be mad as you'll be too busy screaming or whatever it is you do.'

The girls all looked around at each other, even though they knew what was coming, Jaime still felt nervous and she waited with baited breath to hear Brian utter the words.

'So I'm sure some of you heard the rumours a few weeks ago that some of you guys saw Meredith and I buying a certain test. We never confirmed or denied this to be true as we wanted to wait until the right time, which is now! So why don't you come on in Mer!'

Meredith smiled as she watched herself appeared on the screen. The onscreen Meredith sat down next to Brian and looked at him as he counted them in.

'3…2…1'

'We're having a baby!'

They both held out their hands and smiled as if they were pausing for the reaction they knew would be going on once the video was live.

'Yay!'

'Baby!'

'Well that's what we wanted to tell you.'

The screen went to black but it was clear the video wasn't over.

'But wait! That isn't the only secret!'

Another clip started and it was of Brian really close to the camera. He had a wide smile on his face as he looked into the lens.

'Hello all you StarKids! We have one last surprise and it's the reason why we delayed this update!'

And with that he ducked down in front of the camera so that Lauren and Joe came into view. They both awkwardly looked into the camera but then Lauren smiled.

'We're pregnant again!'

Brian popped back into the shot and smiled.

'So there you have it! Cya next time!'

And then the video was over. Jaime shut her laptop slightly before looking round at the other girls. It seemed they were still taking it in but some were slowly smiling.

'Well that was short but sweet.'

Meredith smiled at Jaime and slowly walked back over to her seat. There was a sense of relief settling into her, at least everyone knew now. However Meredith suddenly felt a little queasy, it seemed like the pizza they'd had was about to make a reappearance. So with a quick sorry, she dashed out of the room and out to the bathroom.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm going to bed now XD_

_BYE!_


	10. Genders

_A/N: I feel I've been MIA for a while…sorry! XD Well I hope you like this chapter!_

_dance-sing-live: I know same! Haha but it is a little cute :') and thank you!_

_PotterFanatic: Haha that's all I could think of whilst writing it XD and haha I hope I'm able to do my idea justice…_

_EMILY IM SCREAMI: Haha well you tweeting it really gave me the idea XD Glad you liked it!_

_Guest: You'll find out soon enough!_

_1katiemariee: I know! Eurgh! Haha XD o_O I'm actually scared now! And you don't even know the genders yet! And argh yay!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: I know :/_

_starkidllamas-llama: Yay! You got a fanfic account! Woo! :D_

_BabyUrNotAlone: Argh yay! Hehe I could just so imagine it in my head :')_

_MichAndChipzzz: HERE'S MORE! :D_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships mentioned are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Joe quietly walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Lauren. She was fast asleep and from her bright red nose and her slight snore it was clear that she had a bad cold. After a few moments he gently rubbed her arm.

'Lo, Lo?'

He carried on rubbing her arm until her eyes fluttered open slightly. She finally opened her eyes and peeped at him over the covers. Joe smiled at her and she smiled back before closing her eyes and yawning.

'What time is it?'

'10 o'clock.'

He watched as Lauren's eyes widened and she sat up and tried to climb out of bed.

'I'm late for work!'

From the sudden movement of sitting up, Lauren's head was pounding. However she realised Joe was holding her down. She stared up at him, her face full of confusion.

'Lo, you're too sick to go to work. The fact you only just woke up now proves that.'

She sighed and lay back down. There was no use arguing, she was sick. For the past through days she'd been bogged down with a cold but last night she had barely slept from having such a banging headache.

'I need to call work then.'

'Don't worry; I already took care of it.'

For a moment she smiled at him before shuffling to the middle of the bed and pulling Joe down next to her. She sighed and closed her eyes as Joe put his arm around her.

'Thank you.'

'If I catch your cold I won't be very happy.'

Joe smiled as Lauren giggled before burying her head into his shoulder. He placed his hand on her stomach and started rubbing it gently. She was just over 4 months so her pregnancy wasn't showing just yet but it still excited him that in a few months, they'd have another little baby. He kissed her gently on the head and they lay in silence for a few moments.

He had already taken the twins to day-care as Lauren would have taken them on her way to work if she was well enough. He had worked a late last night but had woken up when it seemed Lauren was deaf to everything, including the sounds of the Rosie and Katelyn.

'Joe, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you.'

'Oh yeah, and what's that?'

'When we go for the scan in 2 weeks, I don't want to know the baby's gender. I want it to be a surprise.'

Lauren took a deep breath as Joe's hand stopped rubbing her stomach. She didn't know why she didn't want to know, it was just something she'd been thinking about throughout the pregnancy so far. And it would be such a lovely surprise, to find out once the baby was born.

'Are you sure?'

She nodded her head and played with the zipper of his hoodie. Finally she pulled away slightly so she could see his face. He was staring into space and his brow was furrowed as if he was deep in thought. However after a few seconds, he blinked and smiled at her.

'If that's what you want, then that's fine with me.'

Joe smiled back at Lauren as she grinned before resting his chin on her head as she lay back with hers rested on his chest. Yeah he would like to know at the scan in a couple of weeks but if Lauren didn't want to know than he was happy to wait.

'Is there anything you want me to do for the twins' party?'

It was Rosie and Katelyn's first birthday next week. He couldn't believe they were already a year old, how the time had flown.

'Can you call the venue and finalise the booking? The number's on the fridge.'

'Sure.'

He kissed her on the head before slowly standing up. He smiled as Lauren grumbled as he moved. Joe just about made it to the door before Lauren spoke.

'Jooooeee.'

'Yeeesss.'

He turned back around and looked at his wife. She had pulled up the covers so he could only see her eyes but he could tell she was smiling by the twinkle in them.

'Can you make me some fruit tea?'

'What did your last slave die of?'

'I had a last slave?'

Lauren giggled as Joe rolled his eyes and left the room. She rolled over and reached for her cell. Brian and Meredith were going for their gender scan today. Meredith was already 20 weeks but it seemed a lot of Chicago women were having babies right now so that had been the earliest appointment they could get. Lauren counted herself lucky that they'd gotten one for when she was 18 weeks as she wanted to see her baby again and didn't think she could wait like Meredith had.

*Text from Lauren*  
Hey Mere, I just wanted to wish you and Brian good luck today. Text us when you know! X

She didn't text back straight away so Lauren put her cell down and snuggled back into the covers.

* * *

Brian looked up as Meredith laughed slightly. He noticed she was looking down at her cell and he watched as she sent a reply before looking at him.

'Lauren was just wishing us good luck.'

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. They were finally back in the waiting room for the sonographer. In the past few weeks Brian had really noticed that their little baby was making an appearance now. Meredith's stomach and abdomen were getting a certain roundness to them.

'Can we stop off and buy Oreos on the way home?'

He laughed and shook his head. She still had her crazy craving for Oreos but Brian was happy to buy them for her as long as she was happy. He watched as she rested her hand on her little bump and smiled to himself.

'Meredith Stepien.'

Meredith looked up as her name was called. She and Brian stood at the same time and she took his hand as they walked through to the examination room. Brian helped her get onto the bed and then a moment later the sonographer came in.

'Hello again!'

The sonographer seemed to be in a good mood as she hummed to herself whilst pulling on gloves.

'Has everything been okay since the last scan?'

'I still have bad nausea and aches and pains.'

The sonographer nodded whilst she picked up the bottle of gel. Meredith slipped her hand into Brian's as she squirted it onto her abdomen.

'Well we'll have a look at the baby now and if there's anything out of the ordinary that I suggest making an appointment with your doctor.'

'Well my next appointment is next week.'

'That's perfect then!'

She shared a smile with the sonographer and then in the next minute she had turned on the machine and put the probe onto Meredith's abdomen. Meredith gasped as the grey image appeared in the screen. It was amazing how much the baby had developed in just 2 months.

'So do we want to know the baby's gender?'

'Yes!'

Brian smiled as he and Meredith spoke at the same time. The sonographer laughed slightly before looking back at the monitor and moving the probe around.

'Ah here we go; you've having a little girl!'

His mouth fell open and he stared at the screen in shock. Meredith was laughing and he slowly turned to look at her and smiled. A little girl! A baby girl! Finally Meredith turned and smiled at him but then they both turned back as the sonographer frowned audible.

'She's still very small. She's about the size we'd expect for a 4 month fetus.'

Meredith's mind went blank. The baby was small? What did that mean? Was there something wrong with the baby?

'Have you been taking any supplements?'

'Erm...I took frolic acid until 12 weeks.'

The sonographer nodded and moved the probe around so she could see the entire baby. Meredith was starting to panic slightly and squeezed Brian's hand as he squeezed it.

'Okay so that should stop any birth defects. I suggest you start taking vitamin D tablets as that'll help strengthen the baby's bones as if her growth carries on at this rate, she'll need all the help she can get.'

Brian rubbed Meredith's hand as the sonographer spoke. So their baby was going to be small, was that really something to be very worried about? But then the sonographer spoke again and it made his heart sink.

'When is your doctor's appointment?'

'August 18th.'

The appointment was 6 days away and the day before Rosie and Katelyn's birthday. Lauren and Joe were having a party for them and they had been invited so were happily complying with their friends.

'Okay, I really think you should reschedule it to be in the next few days.'

'Is there something wrong?'

He stared intently at the sonographer as she turned off the machine and gave Meredith some paper towels to wipe the gel off.

'I'm sorry but I am in no medical position to diagnose any conditions. If you leave your doctor's office number with my receptionist than I'll have her call and say you need to be fitted in at the earliest time. Also I want to see you once a month from now on so we can closely chart her growth.'

Meredith nodded and took Brian's hand as he helped her up. They bid farewell to the sonographer and left the room. She felt like she was in a daze as they collected their scan photos and left their doctor's number before heading out of the waiting room. If it hadn't been for Brian holding her hand, she was sure she'd have been lost. Somehow they made it back to the car and then sat in silence.

'How about that then? A little girl.'

'Yup.'

She could tell Brian was trying to be positive but it was a little hard to be right now. They should be happy, they'd just found out they were having a girl but it all felt overshadowed by the sonographer saying they had to move their appointment. Something had to be bad to make her think they couldn't last 6 days without seeing the doctor.

'Brian what if I'm the problem?'

'What problem?'

'What if the reason she isn't growing at a normal rate is because  
there's something wrong with me?'

Her voice shook as she spoke. She refused to let herself cry but this thought was too late as she felt a tear roll down her face. In the next second she felt Brian's arm around her and he placed the other one on her small bump. For a few minutes he let her cry but then he pulled away and forced her to look at him.

'There is nothing wrong with you. She's just going to be small, like Lauren.'

Brian smiled as Meredith laughed slightly through her tears. They looked at each other for a moment and Brian wiped away her tears.

'Come on, shall we go and get you those Oreos?'

'Yeah and we need to find something to give as a present for the twins.'

'How about coupons for free hugs?'

He felt a little more relieved as Meredith laughed more and smiled at him. They watched as a car reversed out of the parking space across from them and drove away. This was just a minor setback. There was clearly nothing seriously wrong with the baby so they should try not to panic.

'If only it were that easy, we'll get them a big stuffed bear or something, babies love that stuff.'

He nodded and watched as she pulled out the scan photos and gazed at them. Brian suddenly sat up in his chair and fished his wallet out of his back pocket. For a moment he looked through it and then pulled out a scan photo that was from the 12 week scan. They held the two pictures together and he looked at Meredith as she smiled. Finally she looked up and Brian leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Lauren shuffled into the kitchen and poured herself out some granola cereal. She was defiantly craving it again this pregnancy. She added some soya milk and carried it through to the sitting room. Joe was sat in a chair and was watching TV, he smiled at her as she came in. Lauren hated being sick and being sick whilst pregnant was 10 times worse.

For a few moments she looked around at the various seating in the room before choosing the one that was most comfortable, Joe's lap. She smiled to herself as she heard Joe chuckle. He pulled her legs over the arm of the chair with one arm and wrapped his other around her waist.

'The venue is finalised.'

'Thanks sweetie'

She kissed him lightly and smiled as she pulled away and munched on a spoonful of cereal. For a moment she put the bowl down on her knee and rolled up the sleeves of the jumper she had on. She had put on one of Joe's hoodies over her pyjamas. It was way too big but it was nice and warm. She pulled her cell out of the front pocket as it buzzed.

'Oh! Meredith and Brian are having a girl!'

Joe smiled and rubbed Lauren's leg as she texted back. Finally she put her cell away and carried on eating her cereal. He liked it just being the two of them, not that he didn't love the twins but it was nice to just spend time with Lauren for once.

Since they had gone through their rocky patch with money issues, Joe had developed an almost paranoia that Lauren was going to leave him. He loved her, so much but sometimes he got a nagging voice in the back of his head which said over and over that if Lauren hadn't gotten pregnant from that night then they would have never gotten together. If there had been no twins, there would have been no marriage, no nothing.

Constantly thinking this made him very protective over her and he knew he shouldn't be but he couldn't help it. Whenever she went out he was worried that she wouldn't come back. It had gotten to the point where he'd started getting angry whenever she said she was going somewhere.

'You seem deep in thought.'

He blinked and realised Lauren was staring at him. What did he say? Joe couldn't tell her what he had been thinking as she'd just say he was being silly and also it was something he didn't really want to talk about with her. After a moment, he smiled and squeezed her to him.

'I'm just thinking about the baby.'

Lauren smiled and gazed at Joe as he smiled back at her. A moment later Joe lifted his hand off her legs and poked her stomach.

'So, have you thought of any names yet for this little one?'

She giggled before catching his hand and holding it. She snuggled into Joe, still holding his hand and thought over what he had said. Not knowing the baby's gender meant they had to think of a name for both a boy and a girl.

'Erm, I quite like Ella for a girl or maybe Hannah.'

'And for a boy?'

'Maybe Jackson? Or Tristen?'

'Tristen? Really?'

Lauren raised her eyebrows and sat up to look at him. He smiled back at her and she stayed still as he leant forward and kissed her. Joe carefully let go off her hand and wrapped both his hands around her waist. She felt his tongue brush her teeth and she opened her mouth and let him in and their kiss deepened as their tongues entwined. His touch still felt so electric.

She loved Joe. That was something she knew for sure. However it often shocked her to think of how close they had been to just staying friends. If she hadn't gotten pregnant Lauren knew they would probably still be friends today. She brushed her hands through his hair and then held his face. They finally pulled away and Lauren rested her head on his shoulder and a moment later she felt Joe start to stroke her hair.

'Now I'm really going to catch your cold.'

She laughed and then sighed happily. Despite the fact that circumstances could have so easily been drastically different it was safe to say she was very happy with the little life she had. Her cereal was finished so she reached down and put the bowl on the floor. In the next minute she had twisted so she was facing him and looped her arms around his neck.

Joe smiled and slipped his hands under her jumper as she smiled at him mischievously.

'So we have the apartment to ourselves for the day.'

His hands trailed along her warm back as Lauren brought her lips to his. However he broke away so he could pull off her jumper and once it was off, he slipped his hands under her pants.

* * *

_A/N: Oooo_

_What will happen at Meredith's appointment?_

_Will Joe's paranoia come between him and Lauren?_

_Find out in the next chapter!_

_BYE!_


	11. Surprises

_A/N: Hi guys! So this is a very important chapter to the story and I hope you understand all the medical stuff :')_

_And I put some Donoblim in because why not XD_

_starkidllamas-llama: Thanks! :') and haha you'd like that wouldn't you XD_

_u no I h8 u jk: Hehe love you! And yes! And yes to Joe too and hahaha XD_

_MichAndChipzzz: Here's more!_

_HarryPotterAlways11: I'm sorry! I didn't think it was that bad!_

_Princessmag: Yeah :'( and argh! You're jumping ahead! Patience! :') and all will be revealed with Joe and Lauren…and aww haha hope you like this!_

_dance-sing-live: :') and they're will be many twists and turns… :D and thanks!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: You will find out soon! And yeah :/_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships mentioned are for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Brian opened his eyes and smiled as he heard Meredith's soft breathing next to him. Today was the day, he had taken some planning and some scheduling of his friends but they were finally going. He was taking them for moral support and also because he wasn't really comfortable with going in on his own.

'Why are you smiling up at the ceiling?'

He turned and saw Meredith was awake and smiling at him. She looked tired, he knew she wasn't sleeping that well, what with the nausea. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her. They lay in silence for a moment and Brian heard her sigh happily. He rubbed his hand across her little bump and smiled. Brian still couldn't believe they were having a baby. A little baby girl. And that reminded him of something.

'So any names yet?'

'I'm still not sure. There's Beth or Carly or Louise. I just don't know.'

Meredith really didn't know. She had been looking through baby names book but that just gave her even more choices. How could there possibly be so many names in the world? She looked up as Brian sighed.

'I need to go to work.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I need to make some money for this little baby.'

She giggled as he suddenly tickled her before squeezing her to him. In a few months they wouldn't be a unit of two anymore, they'd be a unit of three, the thought excited her. A little baby. In a few seconds so many scenes flew through her mind. The baby's first day at elementary school, seeing them off to college. College graduation. Wow. Finally she moved away as Briand slowly started to get up.

'How about before I leave I make you breakfast in bed?'

'Sounds great.'

Brian smiled at her before leaving the room. He made it into the kitchen and quietly closed the door behind him before taking out his cell. After dialling a number, he put it to his ear.

'Are we all set for today?'

He paced around the kitchen as he listened to whoever was on the other end speak. After a moment he smiled.

'Yeah so have her there at 4 o'clock, okay I'll see you then.'

He ended the call and smile to himself before whistling as he set about making Meredith's breakfast.

* * *

Meredith was about to take a sip of her tea but stopped as her cell rang. She checked the number and took a deep breath before answering as she saw it was the Doctor's Office.

'Hello?'

'Hello Miss Stepien. I'm calling on behalf of Doctor Carrs in regards to changing your appointment.'

'Ah okay.'

She pulled at the corner of a dish cloth as the woman spoke. Brian was at work today so she was alone in the apartment, could she really go without him?

'We've had a cancelation for today so could fit you in at 1pm. Is that convenient?'

'Erm yeah that would be great.'

'Great, we'll see you this afternoon then.'

She ended the call and looked around. They had only been for the scan yesterday and now she was seeing the doctor. There was no way Brian could get time off work at such short notice but she didn't want to go alone. However, it was then that she remembered which of her friends was off today and in the next second she was making a call.

'Hey Mere, what's up.'

Denise pulled out of Jeff's arms, much to his protest and left the sitting room. She leant against the wall and absentmindedly read over a letter that was on the hallway table.

'Hi Deeds and I'm calling to ask for a favour. They've been able to move my doctor's appointment to today but I kinda don't want to go on my own. So could you come with me?'

'Today? But what ab…no wait today's fine!'

Meredith smiled slightly as she heard her friend's upbeat voice, it sounded a little overly upbeat but she tried not to think of that. It did go a little ways to calming her.

'1pm.'

'Okay! We I'll pick you up at 12 and we can grab something to eat after or something.'

She nodded although Denise couldn't see and smiled more. She said goodbye to Denise and sat back in her chair. Meredith looked around for a moment before resting her hand on her little round bump. She sighed and looked around for a few moments before looking down at her bump.

'Come on you, mommy wants you growing big and strong.'

It felt a little strange, calling herself a mom but it also sent a warm, fuzzy feeling inside her. She wondered when she'd start to feel the baby move. Her little baby girl. What would she look like? Would she be a performer like her parents? Or would she surprise them all by going into something like medicine. She smiled at the thought and then a moment later, she started singing 'Holiday Club'. Meredith liked singing to her little bump and the thought that her little baby could hear her, made her heart swell.

* * *

Denise came to a stop outside Meredith's apartment and knocked on the door. She gazed around and jumped as her cell started ringing. Whenever her phone rang she always seemed to panic in her haste to answer it. Finally she fished it out of her bag and answered it.

'Hi! Yes I know they've given her appointment today! I'm stood outside the apartment about to pick her up right now! Listen if you want to keep this whole thing a surprise than you can't keep calling with these freakouts! I shall text you later, bye.'

She looked up just as Meredith opened the door. Denise smiled and threw her phone back into her bag and pulled Meredith into a tight hug.

'Hey Mere!'

'Who were you just on the phone too?'

'Oh…erm just Jeff.'

Meredith nodded but she didn't really believe Denise. Having known her friend for a long time, she knew Denise was a terrible liar but she didn't say anything as she let her into the apartment. With it being Denise, she knew she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Brian carried on looking at his phone after the call had ended. Finally he looked up at the others. They were all staring at him with looks of exasperation.

'Okay Brian, see Denise is taking her to the appointment and she'll be fine with her.'

'I know but I feel bad, I should be the one to go with her.'

'No! We have been helping you plan this day for 2 months! Do you know how hard it's been to keep this secret?'

He watched as Julia and Joe both agreed with Lauren. They really had been his second in commands in the planning of this day so it would be a little unfair on them if he didn't complete the final stage of the plan. So finally he sighed and smiled at them.

'Okay, let's go shopping.'

The three smiled back at him and they all got out of the car and headed into the mall.

* * *

Meredith knocked on the door of the Doctor's Office before opening the door. Doctor Carrs smiled at them as they came in and gestured for them to sit down. Meredith sat down on the bed and Denise sat in a chair in the corner.

'Okay, so how have things been?'

'My nausea is still really bad and I keep getting really dizzy.'

Doctor Carrs nodded and noted this down. Next he pulled out a blood pressure machine before standing up and walking around to her.

'We'll just start off by taking your blood pressure.'

Meredith nodded and took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve. Doctor Carrs wrapped the sleeve around her arm and then it started getting tighter. She looked around the room as they waited and smiled slightly as her eyes met with Denise's, she was glad she had come in with her. Finally, just when it felt like Meredith's arm was about to fall off, the sleeve stopped squeezing and released.

'Hmm, it's quite high.'

'What does that mean?'

'Well it can mean a lot of things. A lot of women experience increase blood pressure during pregnancy, it's just a part of carrying a baby.'

She watched as Doctor Carrs put the blood pressure machine back on his desk. He sat back down and looked at her.

'There are things you can do to try and bring it down. Such as staying away from stressful situations and resting as much as possible. What's your profession?'

'I'm a nanny.'

'Oh, that would defiantly cause high blood pressure, maybe you should talk to your employer about early maternity leave.'

Meredith took a deep breath. She'd have to leave early? She was already upset that she'd have to leave anyway. After a moment she nodded and watched as Doctor Carrs pulled out of small, plastic pot.

'It's procedure for all women with high blood pressure to do a urine sample. You can do it now if you wish or we can send you back into the waiting room with a drink.'

Why had she had to go pee before her appointment? She told Doctor Carrs and they headed back into the waiting room. Doctor Carrs said he'd call in his next appointment and then check up on her. The receptionist got her a glass of water and then she and Denise sat and waited.

'Think about rivers and rushing water.'

Denise tried to sound upbeat as she spoke. She could tell Meredith was nervous and was happy when she smiled slightly. For a few moments she stared around the room. There was a strange assortment of people in the room, as she looked around she thought about what problems there could be with Meredith's pregnancy. She had been overjoyed when she'd found out her best friend was expecting but now everyone was just constantly worried but she guessed today they'd find out.

'Do you want some more water?'

Meredith nodded and Denise set off to fill up her cup. Once it was full, she turned back and watched Meredith was a moment. She was staring straight ahead and had one hand rested on her slight bump and with the other was tapping the plastic test pot. Denise sighed before walking back and sitting down next to her friend and handing her the water.

About an hour later and the water had really topped up her bladder. Meredith needed to pee so with a deep breath she got up and headed to the restroom. She finally came back in with the sample just as Doctor Carrs came back to check on her. They waited as Denise stood up and then headed in.

She fiddled with her hands as Doctor Carrs went about testing the sample with a dipstick.

'What are you testing for?'

Doctor Carrs didn't look at her for a moment and there was a silence in the room.

'The levels of protein. Once we know them we will be able to rule out some options.'

Silence fell again and finally Meredith watched as he pulled out the dipstick and it changed colour.

'Miss Stepien would you like your friend to leave the room?'

She blinked and stared at Doctor Carrs. Why would she want Denise to leave? She was her best friend. Meredith turned to look at Denise and saw she was staring back at her.

'No I want Denise to stay.'

'All right. You have high levels of protein in your urine. We can't properly diagnose anything until further tests are done.'

Further tests? Meredith didn't like the sound of that. She knew there was a problem with her. You didn't get forever afters in the real world. She'd had a perfect relationship with Brian so of course something had to be wrong with the pregnancy.

'But judging from your continued nausea and the slow growth of your baby. I believe you have all the signs of pre-eclampsia.'

Her mouth fell open. What was pre-eclampsia? She'd heard of it, but she didn't know exactly what it was. She looked at Denise and she looked just as confused.

'If we leave it untreated it could develop into eclampsia and at the point, the only cure...is to immediately end your pregnancy.'

The words hit Meredith like a bucket of cold water. End her pregnancy? What did that mean? She could feel herself starting to panic and she couldn't catch her breath.

'What do you mean end the pregnancy?'

'That is the last resort and if we can get you to after 32 weeks then your baby will stand a good chance of survival if we have to do an emergency delivery.'

Her hands had started to shake and she could feel Denise rubbing her arm but it was doing nothing to calm her. She was in a state of shock. There had to be something they could do which would stop it developing any further.

'There has to be some drug you can give me to stop it!'

'I'm sorry but the only cure is to deliver the baby. Once we have you properly diagnosed I can prescribe you magnesium sulphate tablets which will stop the convulsions which cause eclampsia.'

Meredith took some deep breaths and tried to get rid of the lump in her throat. She rubbed her bump and did anything to try and stop herself from crying.

'Convulsions?

Doctor Carrs proceeded to tell Meredith about the fits that eclampsia caused and then how in worse cases, the woman slipped into a coma. The magnesium sulphate tablets were used to try and stop the convulsions but they sometimes weren't enough. Women died from eclampsia. There were conflicting arguments on what caused it so even now, in the 21st century, the only way they knew how to cure it was delivery.

Meredith glanced at the leaflets Doctor Carrs gave her but her eyes were blurring. His voice sounded so far away. This couldn't be happening. She had to try and think positively, she didn't have eclampsia. She just had pre-eclampsia. Doctor Carrs was just telling the worst case scenarios. For most women, the tablets stopped eclampsia from developing and they made it to a safe time to deliver.

She listened as Doctor Carrs explained the 24 hour urine test he wanted her to do and then booked her in for an appointment in two days' time. Finally the appointment was over and they slowly walked back to Denise's car.

Denise got in the driver's seat but didn't start the car. Meredith was staring straight ahead but her eyes were glazed over. She tried to think of something to say to try and comfort her friend but it felt like she couldn't speak. There couldn't be something wrong. Why Meredith? Of all the pregnant women in the world, why did this have to happen to her best friend? She blinked and came out of her daze as her phone rang. It was Brian. She looked at Meredith for a moment before answering it.

'Brian we…'

'Hey Deeds, is there any way you can stall Mere for another half hour of so? I or should I say my advisors still haven't decided on which one to buy.'

She felt like there was a tugging at her heart. Brian sounded so happy, should she tell him? Denise turned and looked at Meredith. She was still staring into space and seemed to have not noticed that Denise was on the phone.

'Brian, something's happened. I think you need to see Meredith now.'

'…why what's happened?'

'Ohh! Brian! This is the one! It's beautiful!'

She heard Lauren's voice at the other end of the line. It seemed they had found for they were looking for. However she could still hear Brian's breathing as he waited for her to reply.

'Listen, Brian just buy the one the girls are suggesting. I'll take Meredith home and we'll carry on with tonight as we all planned it, she needs a happy surprise right now.'

Denise was talking as if Meredith wasn't in the car but she doubted very much that she was actually paying attention to any of her surroundings.

'Fine, I'll see you later then.'

Meredith jumped as Denise started the car. She hadn't noticed that they hadn't set off yet. It all just felt so scary. The whole idea of medical tests had always scared her and now she had to do them. What about Brian? She had to tell him but she didn't know if she could. This was all so unknown and scary and she wasn't sure if she was ready.'

They made it back to her apartment and Meredith sat down with a sigh. She felt a little queasy, although she wasn't sure if it was nausea or from shock. Denise sat down next to her and Meredith watched her look around the room before finally looking at her.

'Well at least we know what's wrong now and they can help you.'

She nodded and finally smiled as Denise. They had to think positive, like Denise said, they knew what it was now and once she was properly diagnosed they would be able to help her.

'Hey! Are you free tonight? How about we see who else is free and go out or something?'

She watched as Denise slowly smiled and her eyes twinkled. Wow, that was one creepy smile. Would could it possibly mean?

'Oh I'm pretty sure they're free.'

Before Meredith could answer, Denise jumped up and headed out the room. She shouted back saying she was making them a late lunch and headed into the kitchen. Sometimes, Meredith's friends were really weird.

* * *

An hour later and Brian was finally back in his apartment building and was heading up to his apartment. He had ended up dragging Joe, Lauren and Julia with him but they were happy to come as they were concerned about Meredith too. They made it to his door and went inside. He found Meredith sat on the sofa with Denise and headed straight over to her.

'Are you okay?'

He noticed Denise inching out of the room from the corner of his eye and then footsteps and the door closed behind them. Brian sat down next to her and held her hand. Meredith swallowed and looked at him for a moment.

'The doctor thinks I have pre-eclampsia.'

Meredith tried to recount everything the doctor had said to Brian. His face was blank throughout and she wondered what he was thinking. Finally she finished and took a deep breath. Brian had looked away and she carefully took hold of his face and lifted it up so they were looking at each other.

'But I'm okay and with the doctors' help, our little baby will be okay too.'

She smiled at him reassuringly and leant forward and kissed him. Brian seemed slightly reassured and smiled at her before resting his hand on her bump.

'So my two girls are okay?'

'We are indeedy.'

Brian smiled and took a deep breath. Even though the whole plan was to do it at the party tonight, he felt that after what had just happened, he wanted to do it now. So with an even deeper breath. He stood up.

'Brian?'

He tried to ignore her questioning tone. Why was he so nervous? All he had to do was ask one little question. So finally he pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

'Brian?! If this is a joke!'

'Meredith! Shush! Meredith Stepien, will you marry me?'

Meredith stared open mouthed at Brian. He was holding open a box and inside was a beautiful engagement ring. She looked up as she heard a squeal from outside the door but there were more important things on her mind than where the scream had come from.

'Meredith?'

She looked back at Brian and for the first time noticed how nervous he looked. She needed to answer and the answer was so obvious, it had always been obvious.

'Of course I will!'

They beamed at each other and Brian slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up and kissing her. However they broke apart and looked round as the door burst open and their four friends literally fell through the door in their excitement. He pulled Meredith to her feet and they were both pulled into a group hug.

'So are we still having this surprise engagement party?'

'Hell yeah! Any chance for a party!'

They all agreed and danced around in a circle like the silly kids they were.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry there's no Laurwalk but I wanted to update tonight and this was getting way too long XD Until next time!_

_BYE!_


	12. Cracks

_A/N: Hello people! So I really don't know where this is going but hey we'll see XD_

_Hi it's Beth: IT SURE WAS!_

_MichAndChipzzz: :O I would not do that! That would be awful!_

_HarryPotterAlways11: So do I!_

_Boop: Bahahahaha XD and yeah haha it may get sad! :o_

_dance-sing-live: Heheheh :') And I know!_

_starkidllamas-llama: It was! :o_

_Starkidtheatregeek: I'm sorry :'(_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships mentioned are purely for the sake of the story._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

The party was in full flow and Meredith felt almost giddy as she walked into the kitchen to refill a snack bowl. She couldn't believe all her friends had been planning this for her. It turned out the whole group had known what Brian was planning and had somehow managed to keep it from her. For a moment she stopped and gazed down at her engagement ring. She was engaged! She was freaking engaged! To Brian Holden! All this didn't seem real. Once the rest of their friends had arrived they had told them the news. Despite being in on the plan they had been a little shocked as they had been it expecting it to happen at the party and not before. Jaime has positively ripped her arm off in her haste to see the ring but had quickly smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

'So has it settled in yet?'

Meredith blinked and looked up as Denise spoke. She smiled at her best friend and stepped forward to hug her before speaking. Denise had helped her so much today. Although Meredith knew she had found it hard to find words that would have comforted her, just having her presence had been help enough.

'Erm, well today has been a real emotional rollercoaster but yeah, it's slowly setting in.'

'My best friend is getting married!'

She laughed and the look of joy on Denise's face. Meredith picked up a chip from the bowl she had just refilled and started munching on it. Now that she was engaged, there was a promise that she intended on keeping to Denise.

'Denise, I know we haven't started on any plans yet, but will you be my maid of honour.'

Back when they were still in middle school, she and Denise had made the promise that when the time came for them to get married they would be each other's maid of honour. She smiled as Denise's face lit up and she almost squealed.

'Really?'

'Yeah! We made a promise remember! Now you just need to get Jeff to propose and we could fulfil that older dream of a double wedding.'

The two girls fell about laughing and laughed even more as Jeff walked in to get some more beers. He stared at them for a few moments before rolling his eyes and leaving the room. Denise smiled as she took the bowl from Meredith and they walked back into the sitting room. She was going to be maid of honour. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling rushing through her. She was going to help plan a wedding. She was still smiling as she sat down next to Jeff and put the bowl down on the table.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the crazy dancing had become. Some people were quite drunk but they did have stuff to celebrate about. Although Lauren was worried about Meredith and if her pregnancy would run smoothly, she was still delighted that she and Brian were tying the knot. Finally! She of course wasn't drinking so pushed past all the people as her phone starting ringing. She made it into the silence of the hallway before she answered it.

Joe watched Lauren go and took another sip of his beer. He was resisting the urge to follow her but he wanted to know who had called her. For a few moments he watched some of his friend play 'shots', some of them could really knock them back. He put his bottle to his lips again and found it was empty so he got up to get another. Lauren was stood further down the hallway, leaning against the wall. She acknowledged him before looking the other way.

'Have you tried playing the lullaby recording?'

He guessed she was talking to the baby sitter so walked into the kitchen to pull out another beer. Joe knew he had to keep his cool and keep telling himself 'protectiveness could push her away'. For a few moments he stood in the kitchen and turned as he heard someone else come in. It was Lauren.

'Joe can I have the car keys?'

'Why?'

Lauren stared up into Joe's eyes. It felt like he'd stopped trusting her and she didn't understand why. She hadn't changed but it felt like Joe had. It felt like...it felt like he was trying to control her. The thought scared her and she tried not the think about it. That couldn't be true, they were married, they were equal parts of a team.

'That was Nikki the babysitter on the phone. Katelyn's woken up, realised we're not there and now she won't stop crying.'

She watched as he looked away for a moment. Lauren had had enough of this. In the next second she stepped forward and looped her arms around his neck, she felt him grip her waist and they stood like that for a moment.

'Is everything okay Joe?'

'Yeah, everything's fine.'

'Joe, if being your girlfriend, fiancé and now wife has taught me anything, it's that I know when something's wrong.'

Joe gazed down into her large brown eyes. He had to calm down. Being scared of her leaving could be what pushed her away. So with the greatest effort, he smiled.

'There's nothing wrong. I just don't want you going on your own.'

He frowned as she sighed and tried to pull away from him but he held her fast. They carried on staring at each other.

'Why can't I go alone? Just give me the keys.'

'I can take you.'

Jaime stopped just outside the kitchen door as she heard hushed voices on the other side of the door. It sounded like Joe and Lauren. The door was open slightly and Jaime inched forward and looked through the gap. Lauren was stood against the counter and Jaime could see Joe's hands on her waist.

'Joe you've been drinking, I was driving us home anyway. Our daughter is at home crying and we're wasting time. We don't both need to go.'

'Why do you want to go on your own so bad?'

She got the feeling that this was a conversation she wasn't meant to hear. So with a deep breath, Jaime pushed open the door.

'I'll go with you Lauren.'

Both Lauren and Joe whipped round to look at her. They seemed surprised that Jaime had been listening. Jaime pushed on as she couldn't just walk out now.

'Joe's right, a pregnant woman shouldn't be out alone at night.'

Lauren looked from Joe to Jaime. She couldn't just say no now as Jaime was probably already questioning the conversation she'd heard. Lauren finally looked up at Joe and he looked down at her.

'Is that okay? If Jaime comes with me?'

Finally Joe nodded at her and a moment later he pulled out the car keys from his pocket and held them in front of her. Lauren took the keys and smiled at Joe before kissing him quickly on the lips. She felt his lips linger on hers and then finally he pulled away.

'I'll see you later then.'

And with that he left the room.

'Thanks Jaime.'

'Think nothing of it.'

Lauren smiled at Jaime and they headed to fetch their coats from where they had been stored in Meredith and Brian's room. Once they had them on they went into the sitting room.

'Hey guys, I'm just popping home to sort out Katelyn and Jaime's coming along with me.'

Everyone nodded and said goodbye to them. They headed out of the apartment and down to the street. Jaime kept glancing at Lauren as they walked. She was silent and seemed to be finding the ground very interesting. They made it to the car and got in before Jaime finally spoke.

'Is everything okay between you and Joe?'

Jaime held her breath as Lauren froze. She had been about to start the car but was now staring straight ahead. Finally she blinked and started the car but she didn't turn to look at Jaime.

'Yeah everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?'

'I dunno, you just seem a little on edge around each other.'

She carried on looking at Lauren but she didn't turn to look at her. Jaime knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of her to finally sighed and looked out of her window. It wasn't her place to pry into the personal relationship of her two friends. But that didn't stop her from worrying that things weren't as good as they were pretending them to be.

* * *

Lauren glanced at Jaime as they came to a stop at some traffic lights. Things weren't okay at all. She had spent weeks ignoring Joe's behaviour. The bickering that happened whenever she was going out alone. His constant texts when she was out. There had even been one or two times where she'd given in and cancelled her plans. She wanted to tell Jaime but she didn't know how to explain it. Most of the time, they were perfectly happy. It was just those odd times, maybe it was because she was pregnant and Joe was worried about her wellbeing but she often got the feeling it was more than that. Lauren was finally able to come out of her thoughts as they parked up outside her apartment. She led Jaime up and unlocked the door.

She smiled as Nikki appeared in the hallway carrying a sobbing Katelyn. Katelyn's cries faltered a little as she saw Lauren and she immediately held her arms out to her. Lauren cooed over her as she walked towards her and carefully took her from Nikki's arms. She stopped crying and sniffled as she snuggled into Lauren's shoulder.

'I'm sorry I pulled you away but I didn't know what else to do.'

'Don't worry about it, little Miss Katelyn can be a diva.'

They shared a smile and a moment later Nikki excused herself to the sitting room to carry on with her homework. Lauren and Jaime headed into her bedroom and Lauren carefully sat down as Katelyn clung to her. She shuffled back and rested against the headboard. Jaime sat cross legged on the other side of the bed and they sat in silence for a moment. Lauren wiped the tears off Katelyn's face and pinched her nose gently which earned a giggle. Katelyn rolled off Lauren's lap and she held her small hands as she stamped her feet and moved up and down. Lauren smiled as she shrieked with laughter before barrelling her up in her arms.

'Thanks again for coming.'

'No problem, it's always a pleasure to see these little ones.'

She smiled and started rubbing Katelyn's back. Lauren glanced at Jaime and saw she was staring at her. There was a silence in the room so as Lauren's phone buzzed, the sound seemed so loud. Being careful not to jostle Katelyn too much, she pulled it out of her pocket. It was from Joe.

*Text from Joe*

How's it going? X

*Reply from Lauren*

She's stopped crying, I'm just going to stay until she's back to sleep. X

*Text from Joe*

Okay, text me when you're on your way back. X

Lauren sent back a reply saying she would and sighed. She could feel Jaime's eyes on her and eventually she looked at her.

'Was that Joe?'

'Yep, he was just asking how Katelyn was.'

She watched as Jaime nodded but looked doubtful. Lauren looked around the room, she was sat on Joe's side of the bed and on his bedside table was a photo of the four of them. Resting on top of the dresser was the almost finished photo frame that Julia had bought them. All the slots except one were full now. There was the one of her and Joe from the baby shower, a scan photo from the last scan they'd had. Another of them holding the twins on the day they were born, the twins' first bath. A rather funny one of Joe fast asleep whilst holding two sleeping twins. And another four from different points on the wedding day. The last picture would come from their first birthday. And then they could put it up.

Jaime watched as Lauren looked around the room. She seemed to be in a complete world of her own and Jaime wondered what she was thinking about. Katelyn had drifted back off to sleep but Lauren was still rubbing her back as if she hadn't noticed the deep breaths Katelyn was now taking.

'What are you going to do when the new baby comes?'

'Well for the first few months the baby will be in here with us but then we're thinking of finding an apartment with 3 bedrooms or maybe even buying a house.'

She nodded and looked at Lauren for a moment. They'd be moving and maybe even to a house. Jaime couldn't help but smile slightly as she remembered her gleeful question of 'was he good?' when they'd first learnt of Lauren's night antics on the night they went out for Meredith's birthday. If someone would have told her back then that a little over a year later, Lauren and Joe would be married, with two children and another on the way. She would have laughed in their face.

'Have you looked at any listings?'

'Not yet, Joe's dealing with it all.'

'And you don't get a say?'

She saw Lauren's eyes widen slightly as she realised what she had said. Lauren looked away from her and fiddled with the bedcovers.

'Well yeah but he's getting a shortlist together.'

Lauren slowly looked up at Jaime and saw the doubt on her face. Things were finally coming out but she felt like she didn't want them to come out anymore. She didn't want anyone to know because what would they say if they did? Finally she looked down at Katelyn as she hiccupped in her sleep.

'We should go back.'

'Why? Does Joe want us to come back?'

From the look on her friend's face, she knew that Jaime knew something was wrong. However, before Jaime could say anything more, Lauren stood up and carried Katelyn back into the nursery. She heard Jaime follow her in but put Katelyn back into her cot and took a breath before turning round.

'Lauren, you can tell me if something's wrong.'

She sighed, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave without giving some explanation. But did it have to be the whole truth?

'We're just having some money problems right now and it's stressing Joe out. That's why he's acting strange.'

Finally, she nodded at her and Lauren smiled. She hugged her friend and they walked back into the sitting room. Nikki looked up at them and smiled.

'Hopefully she won't wake up again.'

'Yeah, thanks for coming.'

'Think nothing of it, don't hesitate to call me if anything else happens.'

They said goodbye to Nikki and left the apartment. Lauren remembered to text Joe and they set off back. The drive back was silent and finally they made it back to Brian and Meredith's. She met Joe in the hallway and he pulled her into a tight hug.

'I love you.'

She smiled as he whispered in her ear. With his arms around her, she felt so safe. Sure, Joe had his faults but who didn't? He loved her and she loved him.

'I love you too.'

She gazed into his eyes and pulled back to look at her. He pulled her in for a kiss and she felt him smile against her lips. They part and Lauren hugged him again. It was then that she saw Jaime over Joe's shoulder. Jaime was watching them and her brow was frowned as if she was deep in thought. It gave Lauren the uneasy feeling that Jaime wasn't going to let this drop so easily.

* * *

_A/N: So yeah I know where I want this to go but I'm still not sure how to get there XD anyway hope you liked it!_

_BYE!_


	13. Happy Birthday

_A/N: So yeah I haven't updated in awhile...I'm sorry, I've have StarKid friends over XD anyhow, this is short I know but I like it :')_

_starkidllamas-llama: Yeah hehe :')_

_PotterFanatic: Aww hehe I hope you'll be okay!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Yeah she will :') someone has too._

_MichAndChipzzz: She is! And no one's gonna die!_

_dance-sing-live: Hehe I know! :D_

_PotterFanatic: I actually screamed and cried of happiness at that (and two reviews XD)_

_HarryPotterAlways11: I know! :D_

_TearsOfaClown: Thanks :') and yeah and it's going to be hard for Meredith but we'll just have to wait and see!_

_StarkidBecca: Here it is Becca! :D_

_1katiemariee: Welcome back! :') and Joe needs to sort out his priorities! XD_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships mentioned and purely for the sake of the stories._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Joe opened his eyes as he heard Lauren sigh. It was August 19th, the twins' first birthday. He had his arms wrapped around Lauren and she was still fast asleep. After a moment, he kissed her on the forehead before carefully standing up; he looked at Lauren for a few moments before leaving the room. Today was also another anniversary. A year ago today, Joe had asked Lauren to marry him. And now they were married and he couldn't be happier. But he was still worried. What if she did leave? She hadn't done anything to hint that she was planning anything against him but over the past few weeks Joe had realised his worries came from deep within himself. He had left her when she needed him most and it felt like he didn't expect Lauren to do any different. But this worry was quickly becoming a self-fulfilling prophecy. He was stifling her but he didn't know how to stop it. He wasn't going to let her leave, that was out of the question. Suddenly, the sounds of the twins floated through to him so he came out of his thoughts and headed to their nursery.

"Happy Birthday!"

They were both awake and he smiled as they both beamed at him and held their arms out. Somehow, he managed to pick them both up, they were really getting too big for this but he still loved picking them both up.

"Shall we go wake mommy up?"

The twins giggled and Joe kissed them both on the head before carrying them out of the room. Joe tried to stay quiet as he stepped into his bedroom, however Rosie and Katelyn seemed to not understand the idea of being quiet as they babbled happily.

Lauren opened her eyes slightly as she felt the bed rise up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled as Joe put the twins down on the bed and smiled at her. They looked into each others' eyes for a few moments. Finally, she looked away as Rosie climbed into her arms and held her fingers in her little hand. It was nice, just having the four of them but Lauren knew they had to get up, they had a busy day today.

"Come on, we've got a lot to."

She smiled and pecked Joe on the lips before getting up and bringing Rosie with her.

Jaime smiled at Lauren as she opened the door and showed them into the apartment. They followed her into the kitchen and she watched as Lauren poured them out some coffee. She and Julia took their mugs and headed into the sitting room. Rosie and Katelyn were playing in the playpen and Jaime smiled at them before putting down her mug and sitting down next to them. The girls smiled at her and giggled.

"Julia, do you know which ones which?"

She looked round at Julia and saw Julia had stopped. Even now, a year after they were born, Jaime couldn't really tell them apart and it seemed Julia couldn't either and she came and sat down next to her.

"Erm, that's Rosie and that's Katelyn."

She laughed as Julia spoke but then looked confused and looked at both the girls. Lauren and Joe really needed to start putting name tags on their children.

"Hey girls."

"Oh hi Joe."

They both turned and smiled at Joe as he popped his head round the door from the kitchen before going back in and closing it behind him. For the next few minutes watched the twins play happily before looking back around as Joe came back in. He smiled at them before getting the twins ready to take them outside. Joe was taking the twins to the party and Lauren, Jaime and Julia were bringing up the rear with everything else they needed for the party.

"See you later."

Lauren came in as Joe took the twins out the front door. She smiled at her friends for a few moments before suddenly remembering something she had to show them.

"Come on!"

She pulled them to their feet and almost dragged them into the kitchen. Lauren couldn't believe her little babies were already a year old. How had a year gone so fast? And now she was 4 months pregnant with their next baby, it sent a warm fuzzy feeling through her. Finally they made it into the kitchen and she pulled away from them. She stared gleefully at her friends for a moment and giggled at their excited expressions.

"Hey, do you guys want to see the cake?"

"Yeah!"

Jaime smiled as Lauren beamed and walked over to a white box on the counter. The girls sat down at the kitchen table as Lauren brought it over. Jaime checked the table to make sure there was enough room for it but then stopped. On top of a newspaper that was lying on the table, were a bunch of keys and a few $20 bills folded up together. The keys were clearly Lauren's as there was a unicorn keychain on them.

They hadn't been there when Jaime and Julia had first come into the apartment. She knew that those two little things would normally mean nothing but given the circumstances, Jaime felt there was something more to it. And this thought was confirmed when Lauren suddenly snatched them off the table and put them in her purse.

"We went with a unicorn cake, well I decided.'

Lauren pulled open the box and smiled as she gazed at the white frosted cake with a pink trim and ribbon. Iced onto the top where two unicorns with Rosie and Katelyn's names written underneath.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful."

She smiled as Julia spoke in awe and gazed at the cake. However as she looked at Jaime she realised Jaime was staring back at her. Since Brian and Meredith's engagement party, every time Lauren had seen Jaime, she had always asked slightly prying questions. Lauren had a bad feeling there would now be more questions and she already regretted her reaction. She thought back over to how the money and keys had ended up there.

* * *

_Lauren smiled as Joe came into the room. He came up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the check._

_"Did I hear the front door?"_

_"Yeah, Jaime and Julia are here."_

_She went back to washing out the twins' bottles for a few moments before looking round. In the time she had spent rinsing, Joe had popped his head through to the sitting room to say hi to the girls and was now sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She needed to ask him a question but she had been putting it off all morning. Finally she took a breath and walked over to him._

_"I need to pick up the balloons and pay for them."_

_She held her breath as he slowly looked up at her. Joe looked after all their money issues and after the trouble they'd had and still had, Lauren felt better that he was taking care of it. However she never really liked asking him for money, in an attempt to bring down debts, they'd gotten rid of all their accounts and cards except for two. One was their joint bank account and the other was a savings fund for the twins' college fund. Joe kept the cards so she now had to ask him. It still felt so strange doing it and Lauren still wasn't exactly sure she was okay with it but didn't know how to mention it._

_"Okay, cool."_

_Joe pulled out his wallet and pulled out some notes. He handed them to Lauren and she smiled at him before putting them on the table. They were happy together; they had their beautiful little twins and another one of the way. Suddenly he pulled Lauren onto his knee and she giggled. He smiled up at her as she looped her arms around his neck._

_"Can you believe it's been a year?"_

_"I know, and what a year it's been."_

_He held his breath and she leaned down and kissed him gently. Joe ran a hand along her leg and held her tightly. They sat like that for a moment before Joe felt in his pocket for something._

_"Guessing you'll need these then?"_

_He was holding out her bunch of house keys. As Lauren had realised what he was holding, her smile fell and she looked away. Joe put them down on top of the dollar bills as Lauren stood up and moved away. There was a silence between and before it become too much, Joe kissed on the check and moved to the doorway._

_"I'll see you later."_

* * *

Lauren blinked as her mind came back into the room. Julia and Jaime were still chattering about the cake so she had time to take a quick breath before slowly sliding the lid back onto the box. The two girls looked up at her and Lauren forced herself to smile.

"Come on, we've got a birthday party to go to."

The girls smiled at her and they got ready to leave. Lauren headed into the sitting room and picked up the twins' presents, they hadn't opened them yet as they were going to open them at the party. She was excited to see their little faces, even though they wouldn't really know what the presents were. Jaime carried the cake and they watched her as Lauren checked around the room.

"Oh, party bags for the other kids."

She dashed back in to the kitchen and once she came back she handed them to Julia.

"Why is it, that you give little presents to the guests who come to a child's party."

"I don't know, to thank them for coming?"

The girls murmured in agreement before heading out of the apartment.

Lauren led the girls into the room and smiled. It had been decorated for the occasion and looked beautiful. On one side was a play area and on the other side, tables had been set up. They had invited most of the twins little friends from daycare and Lauren smiled at the parents of those who were already here.

"Lo I'm going to drop this cake in a minute!"

She turned round and saw Julia's arms were almost shaking after holding them out for so long. Lauren pointed her over to a table and Julia carefully walked over. After a moment she turned and smiled as she saw Joe talking to some of the other parents, he was holding Rosie, who seemed to be asleep. Lauren knew planning the party during nap time had been a bad idea. She directed Jaime to where she could put the balloons before walking over to Joe.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Joe smiled at Lauren before watching her say hello to the parents he had been talking to. He looked around the room and smiled and nodded at Julia and Jaime. Julia smiled back at him but it seemed Jaime had already been staring at him and quickly looked away when he looked at her. Jaime had been a little off with him since Brian and Meredith's engagement party and he didn't know why. But as Brian, Meredith, Denise and Jeff came into the room, he pushed the thoughts from his mind.

* * *

_A/N: This was originally going to be one long chapter but I cut it as I wanted to updated :')_

_Bye!_


	14. Worry

_A/N: Oh my gosh I haven't updated in ages, I am so sorry! Anyway here's the update! :')_

_AllThatIWant: Yeah, there's something wrong there…_

_PotterFanatic: It'll all come to a head eventually...and thank you!_

_1katiemariee: Yeah he needs to back off!_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Yay! I love you huggles! And aww! Seriously that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me :') thank you! And yeah he needs to get over himself!_

_starkidllamas-llama: Yeah sure! *Hands cake and balloons*_

_StarkidBecca: Hehe and I know! So cute!_

_dance-sing-live: Really? Hahah cool! And aww yay! :D_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Yeah they just need to build up with a way to confront them._

_MichAndChipzzz: Yeah hehe and no! In this fanfic no one dies!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships mentioned are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Meredith headed straight over to a chair and sat down to catch her breath. She watched as the others went over to speak to Lauren and Joe. The test results had come back to say that she did have pre-eclampsia, she had been started on magnesium sulphate tablets straight away and she did feel slightly better. The doctor said that made just be psychology as the tablets were to hopefully stop eclampsia from developing but wouldn't cure her. Delivering the baby was still the only cure. She came out of her thoughts and smiled as Jaime came and sat next to her.

"Hey Mere, how are you?"

"I'm good, better now I know what's wrong with this little one."

She smiled and placed a hand on her bump. Jaime grinned at her before looking away. Meredith frowned as Jaime's face fell. She followed Jaime's eyes and found she was looking at Joe and Lauren, they were talking to Jeff and Denise and Joe had his arm around Lauren.

"What's the matter?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Lauren and Joe?"

"What do you mean strange?"

She watched Jaime for a moment until she finally looked at her. Meredith took a breath as she waited for Jaime to speak. She suddenly felt so uneasy and finally Jaime spoke.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I overheard a conversation they had at your engagement party and ever since then I just can't shake the feeling that there's something wrong."

Jaime sighed and looked back over at Lauren and Joe. She heard Meredith shuffle in chair and then Brian was walking over to them. She wasn't sure how to go about this conversation. There was something wrong, something very wrong but what was it? Jaime blinked as she heard Meredith muttering to Brian and realised she was asking him if he'd seen anything strange. Brian looked thoughtful for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I thought it was just me."

"You've seen it too?"

"Yeah, I went round the other day to pick something up and Lauren was alone in the apartment with the twins."

She held her breath as he spoke. Brian's voice was hushed and his eyes kept darting to Lauren and Joe to check they weren't listening.

"But it was so strange, it took her ages to answer the door and when she finally did she seemed really on edge and kept saying I had to leave before Joe came back."

The two were silent as he finished speaking. Brian looked at them after a moment and saw they both looked troubled. He was worried but he didn't know whether he should confront Joe about it. The whole time he had been at the apartment with Lauren he had felt like she wanted and needed him to leave. He remembered another thing that had been strange. There had been a chair pushed up against the counter as if Lauren had used it to stand on to get something off a high shelf. When she had left the room he had quickly opened the cupboard the chair was nearest too and found an empty dish on the top shelf. It seemed on odd place to have a dish.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming."

Brian jumped and brought his mind back into the room as he suddenly realised Lauren was stood in front of them. He smiled quickly at her before slipping his hand into Meredith's. He glanced at Jaime and saw her eyes were wide. They had to act natural so that Lauren wouldn't suspect them.

"Well you know we'd do anything for the lovely Rosie and Katelyn."

He smiled as Lauren smiled at them before excusing herself and walking over to where Julia was stood at the buffet table. All three of them followed her with her eyes before looking back at each other.

"Does Joe ever strike you as controlling?"

"Come on its Lauren, she wouldn't put up with that."

Brian had to agree with that. Lauren was very strong minded and wouldn't put up with any nonsense from Joe. But there was something there, Lauren and Joe were doing a very good job of hiding it but it was slowly flaring up. He listened as Brian hurriedly whispered what she had seen this morning with the keys and notes but she fell silent as Joe walked over.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Joe!"

Joe had been watching the three of them mutter to each other for the past five minutes or so before he finally came over. He sat down next to them, being careful not to wake Rosie and waited a moment before looking at them all. There was suddenly an awkward silence between them. Jaime was staring around the room, Meredith was staring down at her hand which was rested on her growing pregnancy bump and Brian was pulling at a loose thread on his jacket. Joe got the feeling they knew something was wrong but what business of theirs was it? What happened between him and his wife stayed between them.

"So Brian, Meredith, have you agreed on a name yet?"

He looked up as he heard Jaime trying to be overly upbeat. Meredith and Brian instantly latched onto this and they both launched into a long conversation and the great naming battle they seemed to be having. They had yet to agree on a name that they both liked and thought would fit. The awkwardness had finally lifted and he smiled as he listened to Meredith give a long speech on why she liked Beth. Joe turned his attention to Rosie as she moaned slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Is someone ready to open presents?

She gazed up at him and rubbed her eyes. Joe smiled as she flopped her head back down for a moment before looking back up at him. He stood up and placed her feet down on the floor before holding her hands. The twins weren't properly walking yet but they could take a few steps, as long as they had something to hold on to. They walked a view steps and Rosie giggled as she toddled forward.

"Everyone's here now."

He looked up and found Lauren was stood over him. Joe nodded at her and smiled. They were going to open the twins' presents first and then play some party games. He followed Lauren as they asked everyone to sit in a circle. Time seemed to speed up then and in no time they had opened all the presents. The generosity of their friends had blown Joe away. Little Rosie and Katelyn really had been spoilt. Then they played such games as pass the parcel and pin the tail on the donkey…well the parents did. During pass the parcel all the little ones had been more interested in the wrapping paper than the little presents inside.

Lauren looked up as a man walked into the room. He was dressed in a bright blue waistcoat with gold stars on it. This had to be the magician. She walked over and smiled at him.

"You wouldn't be Barney the Magician would you?"

"I would indeed! Would you be Lauren?"

She nodded and led him over to where he could set up. Barney was a very good magician and had everyone laughing with his jokes and tricks. Finally his little performance was over and it was time to pull out the candles on the birthday cake. Lauren had a minor panic attack about her little girls being so close to an open flame but the candles were blown out without any injuries and then finally the party was almost over.

Lauren was stood in the small kitchen that connected to the room the party was in and was carefully cutting and wrapping up pieces of cake for people to take home. She glanced up and smiled as Meredith came into the room.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm nearly done and besides, you should be resting."

"Well you should be too."

Meredith smiled as she spoke and this smile grew as Lauren put down the knife and looked up at her with a wide grin on her own face.

"Can you actually believe we've reached that point where we're having kids?"

"It feels like only yesterday that we left college."

She agreed with this and sighed happily. Meredith had been sent in here by Jaime and Brian to try and get any information out of her but she didn't know how to go about it. How could she? It felt like they were prying into Joe and Lauren's relationship but she really was worried.

"So are you ready for your new little one?"

"Not so you'd notice and you?"

"No, we've only been shopping once."

This comment seemed to surprise Lauren and Meredith watched as her eyes grew wide. There was any reason why they hadn't been shopping yet. They had just been so worried about the baby that shopping so they'd be ready for her actual arrival had fallen by the wayside.

"Well we are changing this! Are you free any days next week so we can go shopping?"

The girls picked a day they were both free and started making plans to go baby shopping. Meredith was excited; it had been fun going when Lauren was pregnant with the twins so surely it would be even more fun when you were shopping for your own baby. She walked back out into the room and took Brian's hand. After trying to convey to him through a look that she hadn't gotten any information they made their announcements that they were going home.

Once out in the car Meredith sighed thoughtfully and after a moment looked around at Brian.

"Do you think Lauren and Joe will have a boy or a girl?"

"I really don't know. However I'm leaning more to a boy."

"Really?"

Brian nodded and watched as Meredith looked out of the window. He didn't know why he thought Lauren and Joe would have a boy, it just seemed like they would. As he started the car, Brian guessed they'd have to wait and see.

* * *

_A/N: I promise it won't be another life time before I update._

_Bye!_


	15. Are We Okay

_A/N: Hi…so erm…it's been a while, I'm sorry XD and this is sort, again I'm sorry_

_1katiemariee: They already have one called Katelyn! Katie is too similar XD and he needs to sort himself out…_

_RavenclawStarshipRanger: I wouldn't dare! :O_

_MichAndChipzzz: Maybe haha XD_

_StarkidBecca: hehe yay!_

_PotterFanatic: Haha XD_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Haha and yeah someone needs to tell him to stop being such a big old baby XD and they will get through it_

_starkidllamas-llama: Yeah :')_

_TearsOfaClown: Yeah and bad things happen to good people :'( and pre-eclampsia is most common in first time pregnancies._

_Starkidtheatregeek: Her house keys. And I know! :'( and Breredith is cute :D_

_HarryPotterAlways11: Haha_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationship implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren took a deep breath as she heard Joe shut and lock the front door before walking into the kitchen. She looked around the sitting room. Rosie was sat in the playpen, pulling on the ears of a big fluffy bunny Brian and Meredith had bought for her and Katelyn was asleep on Lauren's lap. She rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Lauren looked round as she heard a cabinet in the kitchen opening and then the sound of a dish being pulled down. There was a clink as something was put into the dish and then a moment later a bang as the cabinet closed. She sighed and looked down. They were locked in now.

"Do you want a drink Lo?"

"Erm yeah. Can I have some tea?"

"Sure."

She knew she had to talk to someone about this. Why hadn't she been able to talk to Jaime about it last week? Joe was controlling her, she knew that now but she didn't know how to stop it. Lauren couldn't just leave; there were the twins to think about and the new baby. But she didn't know if she could carry on like this forever. She loved Joe, that hadn't changed but a relationship couldn't survive on just love alone. Suddenly a thought came into Lauren's head, she couldn't leave, even if she wanted to. The clink into the dish had been her keys. Joe kept them in the dish on the top shelf. She wasn't actually sure how it had happened and why she was putting up with it. Lauren was better than this, but then why did she feel she couldn't do anything? Joe didn't think she could reach the keys and she couldn't unless she pushed a chair up to the counter. She blinked and came out of her thoughts as Joe came in carrying two mugs.

"Is she still asleep?"

She nodded and smiled down at little Katelyn. Joe sat down next to her and placed the drinks down on the coffee table. Lauren carefully handed Katelyn to him and then rested against his shoulder as he put an arm around her. They sat in silence for a while and Lauren stared into space. She was happy, it wasn't a case of being happy or unhappy. It was a case of feeling like Joe didn't trust her and Lauren was too scared to ask him why this was. After a moment she sighed and snuggled into his shoulder.

"I'm tired."

Joe laughed slightly as he heard Lauren mutter. From the tone in her voice he knew her eyes would be closed. He played with a piece of her hair and got a better hold on Katelyn. Rosie had proceeded to fall asleep and was using the bunny as a pillow. There was a relaxed silence in the room but deep down, Joe wasn't relaxed. He needed to calm down, he knew he was being ridiculous. Lauren sighed and he knew she was slowly falling asleep. She wouldn't leave, they loved each other. But then why did it feel like everything was slowly falling apart. He wanted her to be here because she wanted to be, not because she felt she had to. Joe worried that he wasn't good enough for her and that soon she would realise this and leave. So over the past few weeks he had done and said things to stop her from leaving but that was probably making everything worse. He couldn't keep locking her in the apartment. Lauren hadn't said anything about it but he knew it was bothering her. Finally he sighed and looked at the clock. They should probably start getting the twins ready for bed.

"Lo, we should get the twins to bed."

He felt her nod but it took her a few moments before she slowly sat up. Lauren took a sip of her tea before standing up and walking over to carefully pick up Rosie. Little Rosie moaned slightly but quickly snuggled into Lauren's shoulder. Joe stood up and led the way through to the nursery. They got the twins ready for bed in silence and in no time they were tucked up and fast asleep. He slowly walked up behind Lauren and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands on top of his and carried on looking at the twins.

"We're okay…aren't we Joe?"

He held his breath as she whispered the words. She didn't turn to look at him so Joe was able to let his true emotions show on his face. Were things okay? They weren't talking about anything. It was like they were scared of the outcome so would rather just let things stay as they were now.

"Yeah, we're fine."

Lauren nodded as Joe spoke. She didn't know why she had asked as now Joe had answered she didn't know how to reply. It seemed Joe didn't want to talk about it either, maybe they'd never talk about it….but they had to, for both their sanities. However Lauren was too tired to take the topic any further tonight so after a moment she slowly turned round to face Joe. He gazed down at her and she looped her arms around his neck. They could make things work because they had to work. Lauren smiled as she gazed up into his blue eyes. After a moment she brought her lips up his and kissed him. He kissed her back and their lips fit together as if they'd been made for each other, which Lauren sometimes felt they had. Yes they were going through a little trouble but it wouldn't last, would it?

* * *

_A/N: I will try and update in the next few days I promise!_

_Bye!_


	16. Friendly Support

_A/N: Hello so we're coming up to the next big event in the story! YEAH!1_

_StarkidBecca: Hehehe yay! And haha XD_

_dance-sing-live: I know! Haha it feels weird writing this again XD_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Yeah! He needs to!_

_starkidllamas-llama: Aww thanks :')_

_MichAndChipzzz: He really does!_

_TearsOfaClown: They need to! :o_

_PotterFanatic: Haha it's okay :') and yeah Lauren needs to tell someone._

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Aww hehe and woo! :D_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren walked at a brisk pace down the street and came to a stop outside Brian and Meredith's building. She pressed the buzzer and busied herself by looking up and down the street. It was a week after the twin's party and Lauren and Meredith were going baby shopping. Finally she looked back as she heard a crackle over the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bri, it's Lauren."

"Oh hey, come on up."

She heard the click of the door and pulled it open and went inside. Lauren was excited about going shopping. Joe was watching the girls and she had freed up the whole day. It was nice to just be spending time out of the apartment too. All she ever seemed to do was leave for work; all the rest of her time was spent looking after Rosie and Katelyn. As she went up in the elevator she drew her hand across her stomach and abdomen and sighed. She still wasn't showing. At this time in her last pregnancy she had been, she knew that was because there had been two but it felt strange to be nearly 5 months pregnant and still not be showing. Meredith had been showing by this point in her pregnancy. There was definitely a baby in there, Lauren had seen it on the monitor yesterday when they had been for their 18th week scan but now that the morning sickness was basically none existent, it didn't feel like there was. Lauren pushed the thought from her mind as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

Finally she came to a stop outside the right apartment and knocked on the door. A few moments later Meredith opened the door and smiled at her. Lauren smiled as Meredith stood back and let her into the apartment. She waited whilst Meredith closed the door before following her into the sitting room.

"Hey Brian."

"Hi."

She smiled at him before sitting down. Meredith sat next to her and Lauren smiled as she pulled her t-shirt down over her ever growing bump. Her friend really was showing now, but at 22 weeks Meredith was close to 6 months.

"Are we going to need to buy you some clothes too?"

Meredith smiled as Lauren spoke. She really did have to buy some new clothes. Her little girl really was growing now, although she hadn't felt her move yet. Most websites said you would be most likely be aware of the first kicks and movements between 5 and 6 months but she hadn't felt anything yet. However, even with the magnesium sulphate tables, she still had pre-eclampsia and that was slowing the baby's growth so maybe it would be longer before she felt any movement. After a moment she got to her feet and looked at Lauren.

"Shall we go?"

"Yep!"

She watched as Lauren got to her feet and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. Lauren said goodbye to Brian and walked out into the hallway. Meredith smiled as Brian stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes as his lips trailed up her neck to her ear.

"Have fun but be careful."

Her face broke into a smile as she pulled back and kissed Brian on the lips. It touched her everyday how caring he was. Meredith had had a few freak outs over the past few weeks about the pre-eclampsia and just the pregnancy in general but Brian was always there to calm her down and reassure her. After a moment he pulled away and rested his hand and the top of her bump with a smile. She slowly brought her hand up to cover his and smiled. It still didn't feel real that they were having a baby and that they were engaged.

"Brian! I'm not stealing your fiancé forever!"

Brian laughed slightly as Lauren shouted from the hallway. He looked into Meredith's bright brown eyes for a moment before kissing her on the lips and finally pulling away. Meredith smiled before picking up her purse and walking out into the hallway. Lauren tapped her watch as they came in but she quickly smiled.

"Now Lauren I want you to look after my girls."

He kept a stern look on his face but couldn't help but smile as Lauren raised her pinkie finger to him and he took it with his.

"I pinkie promise I will."

He pulled her into a hug before kissing Meredith goodbye again and waving them out of the apartment. Brian was worried about Meredith, he couldn't deny it but he was happy she was going out for the day.

* * *

Meredith's eyes widened as they walked into Toy R Us. To say it was a weekday, it was packed. She let Lauren take her hand as she pulled her towards the baby section. It wasn't as busy here but they still had to squeeze around people. Finally they reached aisles of baby clothes and stopped.

"Lauren where do I start?"

"Well, just start with the bare necessities."

She watched as Lauren pulled some packs of clothing off the racks and handed them to her. Meredith looked at them and nodded as if she understand what Lauren was saying about muslin cloths. She almost chocked as she saw the price tag, wow having a baby was expensive! They moved through the aisles and soon Meredith and Lauren were carrying their items to the cashier desk. As they waited in the queue Meredith rolled her shoulders, being stood on her feet for so long was really starting to make her back ache.

"How you holding up?"

Lauren had been watching Meredith as she rolled her shoulder for a few moments before speaking. She knew what being pregnant could do to your body and Meredith had it double as bad with the pre-eclampsia. Meredith smiled at her as they reached the front of the line.

"I'm doing good, how about you?"

She smiled and nodded before watching Meredith walk up to a free cash register. Lauren looked down at what she was going to buy. They still had all the clothes from when the twins were new born but obviously they might not have a girl so today she was playing safe and buying some cream baby grows. She was also buying some more clothes for the twins but that was one of her favourite things to do. Finally she was called to a register and walked forward.

The two made it out of the store and looked around the mall. Lauren checked her watch and found it was almost lunch time, Meredith did look tired so maybe grabbing a bite to eat was the best thing to do.

"Want to get some food?"

"That'll be nice."

They started walking and Lauren led them to the food court. After buying food they sat down and she watched as Meredith sighed. For the first time Lauren noticed how pale Meredith was but she seemed happy. There was a relaxed silence between them as they ate but finally Lauren took a breath to speak.

"So how you felt the little girlie yet?"

"Not yet."

Meredith put down her plastic fork and looked around for a moment. She watched the people on the tables around them before finally looking back at Lauren.

"Not yet."

"Aww, I'm sure you feel her soon."

She looked at Lauren as she gave her a reassuring smile. Meredith just had to not panic as she would feel her eventually. The baby just wasn't a mover, that could happen even without pre-eclampsia.

"What does it feel like, the movements?"

"It depends, sometimes you can just feel them moving around but sometimes it feels like you're being kicked from the inside."

Her eyes widened and she nodded at this. Suddenly Meredith didn't feel like she was missing out as much anymore. Although she knew Brian wanted the baby to be making little movements as Meredith felt that would reassure him that their little girl was okay. Finally they were done with their food and picks up their bags to leave.

"Okay, now we need to get some clothes for you!"

She smiled to herself as Lauren pulled her off to a clothes store. In no time Lauren had breezed through the store and picked out clothes for Meredith. Oddly, Meredith didn't have a say in what clothes were picked out but she didn't mind. Finally they were in the changing rooms. Meredith was in one and Lauren was in the other. She had just been trying on a white baggy top with a black owl print on it but stopped after she pulled it off. For a few moments she stood in her underwear and stared at herself in the mirror before slowly turning sideways. She really was getting a perfect movie style bump. Meredith smiled and wrapped her arms around the top…being pregnant was nice, even with all the symptoms. Her eyes widen as she suddenly felt something in her lower abdomen. It was hard to describe but it had felt like a tiny poke. Maybe she was imagining it but as she slowly placed one hand over the spot she felt it again. Could this be her little baby finally making her presence felt?

* * *

Lauren pulled on another shirt and looked in the mirror, however she looked away as she heard her phone buzz. She routed in her bag for it and once she had it, she found she had a text from Joe.

*Text from Joe*

When will you be back? X

*Reply from Lauren*

I'm not sure. We're clothes shopping for us right now and I don't know long we'll be. X

*Text from Joe*

Well if you don't know how about I decide? Be home by 4 x

She looked around the room after she read the text. It was already nearly 2 so that didn't give her much time. But she couldn't really argue with him. Lauren was tired of arguing, she just wanted to be happy and by doing as Joe said meant they were happy. She pulled the t-shirt off and looked at herself in the mirror. Her abdomen and stomach did look fuller but there still wasn't an actual curve. She sighed, Lauren wondered if it was a boy or girl, both were good for different reasons. Finally she looked back at her phone as it buzzed again.

*Text from Joe*

Lo? X

*Reply from Lauren*

I'll be home by 4 x

In the next minute Lauren was pulling back on her clothes and gathering all her things together. It did feel like the day was being cut short but it had been a nice day. Lauren made sure she had everything before opening the door. She walked to Meredith's door and knocked gently on the door.

"Mere, it's me."

Meredith looked around before opening the door slightly. She was met by Lauren's large brown eyes and Meredith instantly knew there was something wrong. However Lauren quickly blinked and looked away.

"I'm really sorry but I need to get off. Rosie's caught something and she just won't stop vomiting."

She gazed at Lauren for a long time. Meredith often got a feeling when people were lying to her…and she was getting it right now. Was this something to do with Joe? All day she had been trying to fit in questions about Lauren and Joe but Lauren had mostly been a brick wall. However this only confirmed that there was something wrong. Finally, Meredith summoned up the courage to say something.

"Lauren are you and Joe having problems?"

"What?"

She saw Lauren's eyes widen in surprise and in the next second Meredith had pulled her into the changing room and closed the door behind them. Lauren was doing a very good impression of a rabbit caught in headlights and didn't look at Meredith as she gave her a stern look.

"Well are you?"

"No."

That still sounded like a lie. Meredith sat down on the small bench and pulled Lauren down next to her. Lauren still wasn't looking at her and seemed too scared to speak. Finally a thought floated into Meredith's mind, she had to ask it but her voice was still barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"Is he hitting you?"

Meredith jumped slightly as Lauren started laughing. It wasn't a fake laugh, it was a genuine laugh of relief. Finally Lauren looked at her and Meredith saw that glint in her eye that Lauren always had.

"No, he would never dream of doing anything like that. No I'm perfectly safe Meredith."

Lauren watched as Meredith looked relived. It touched her that Meredith cared about her so much but it was a little extreme to say that. Joe would never ever hit her, that wasn't in his nature. The two sat in silence for a while. She wanted to just blurt it all out to Meredith right now, she needed to tell someone, just to get it off her chest. However it seemed Meredith had picked up that there was still something.

"There is something wrong through, isn't there?"

She slowly looked away from Meredith and at the ground. Lauren didn't know where to begin. However she didn't have to speak as she suddenly felt tears falling down her face. Meredith pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back as she cried.

"What's happening Lo?"

By now she had stopped crying but didn't pull away from Meredith. However Lauren knew she had to so with a deep breath she slowly pulled away and looked at her friend.

"He's controlling me."

"In what way?"

"He won't let me do anything without his permission and he err…he locks me in the apartment when he leaves."

She looked away as Meredith's mouth fell open. It felt strange to be finally telling someone but it always felt like a great weight was being lifted off her shoulders. However Lauren was suddenly worried, no one else except for Meredith could know. She didn't want to think what Joe would do if he found out everyone knew.

"Please don't tell anyone Mere."

"I wouldn't dream of, but why is he doing this?"

"I don't think he trusts me."

Meredith nodded. Lauren's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she quickly fished in her bag for a tissue which she handed to her. They sat in silence for a while before Lauren finally stood up.

"I should probably get going."

She stood too and hugged Lauren tightly. Finally she pulled back and held Lauren at arm's length.

"I'll text you tonight to make sure you're okay and don't take any of Joe's bullshit."

She smiled as Lauren laughed slightly although the smile didn't reach her eyes before waving goodbye and leaving the room. Meredith was just about ready to leave anyway so she sorted out the clothes she wanted before leaving the room. She knew what the problem was now and she hoped they weren't going to get any worse as it was clear that neither Lauren or Joe were doing anything about them.

* * *

_A/N: Should Meredith break Lauren's trust and tell Brian?_

_Bye!_


	17. Silence Is Better

_A/N: So things are going downhill now..._

_dance-sing-live: I know! Haha XD and hmm haha yeah that was where I got the idea from but you can develop eclampsia before or after birth but it's worse after birth as the only known cure is to terminate the pregnancy but that's no good if you're already delivered...but well done for making the connection! :D_

_PotterFanatic: Yes! She needs to tell people! And Meredith should tell Brian as it's for Lauren's safety but she's a good friend. And wait and see..._

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Yeah they should talk...and wait and see for when it will stop! And I know :'( and aww sorry!_

_starkidllamas-llama: Yeah! And you won't find out to the baby's born! And thanks!_

_StarkidBecca: Yeah if anyone tells him it should be Lauren and thanks! :')_

_TearsOfaClown: Yes!_

_NikkiLopez: All will be revealed..._

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Meredith came out of the changing room just in time to see Lauren leaving the store. She carried over her items to the cashier desk and soon she had paid for them and left the store. The mall was still busy and Meredith was tired. Her back was killing and her shoulder felt so tense. Finally she found a free bench and sat down with a sigh. It was already hard to walk around and the baby still had over 3 months to grow...although she might not make it that far. Most women with preeclampsia didn't make it to full term. She hugged her arm around her little bump and looked around at the people around her. Meredith smiled slightly as a couple holding hands past her, the woman was pregnant too and as she noticed Meredith watching, she smiled at her. The couple past and Meredith watched them go and then a though occurred to her, she had a partner too! She had a fiancé who was currently back home. A minute later she pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Hey Mere are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Listen Lauren had to shoot off so I'm pretty much done now so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to come and meet me."

"Sure sweetie, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She smiled and told him where she was before ending the call. After a few more moments of looking around she opened one of the bags on baby clothes. There were pretty pinks and pale purples and they all looked so cute. Meredith could have looked at them for hours and it could well have been that long as suddenly she sensed someone sitting next to her and looked up to find Brian smiling at her.

"Oh hi."

Brian took in the little baby clothes in Meredith's hands before putting his arm around her and kissing her. After a moment he pulled away and simply gazed at her. Her eyes were almost twinkling as she beamed at him.

"So did you have a successful shopping trip?"

"Take a look for yourself."

He looked through the bag she handed him and smiled, it really was a good haul. Finally he looked back up at her, she looked tired and there were darkening bags beneath her eyes but she was still smiling. It was time to get her home so he slowly stood up and helped Meredith up before picking up the bags. He managed to hold them all in one hand so slipped his free hand in Meredith's. She leant against him for a moment and then they started walking.

* * *

Lauren tore out of the elevator as soon as the doors started opening and marched down the corridor. She fiddled with her keys and finally put the key in the lock and unlocked it. The door opened and she stepped inside before closing it behind her. For a moment she rested against the closed door and tried to catch her breath. It was 3:57, she'd just made it.

"I'm back."

A moment later she moved away from the door as Joe appeared in the sitting room doorway. Lauren smiled at him and put her bags down before walking over to him. She looped her arms around his neck but she noticed there was a second delay before Joe wrapped his arms around her waist. He gazed down at her and she closed her eyes as he brought his lips down to her. Lauren kissed him back and opened her mouth as she felt his tongue brush against her teeth and a second later their tongues entwined. His hands were warm as they slipped under her shirt. Finally he pulled away but held her to him and kissed her head. He couldn't see her expression so Lauren frowned, he seemed...he seemed relieved. Relieved that she was back? Did he think she wasn't going to come back?

"And hello to you too Joe."

Joe held his breath as she spoke. He could hear the confusion in her voice but didn't say anything for a few moments. The whole time she had been gone he had paced around the apartment. What if she hadn't come back? He had almost convinced himself that she was gone for good but now she was back.

"I was just worried about you, it was getting late."

"Well you said to be back for 4 and here I am."

He felt her pull away and watched as she stepped back. They stood awkwardly for a few moments before the sounds of the twins drifted into the hallway. Lauren used this as an excuse to leave and walked past him into the sitting room. A few seconds later he heard her talking to the girls. Joe took a deep breath before slowly following her. She had sat down in the playpen and was letting Rosie and Katelyn crawl into her lap.

"My keys are in my bag."

The words were barely more than a whisper but Joe heard them. Lauren didn't look up at him and instead seemed to become very interested in the toy Katelyn was trying to hand her. Joe watched the scene for a moment before walking back into the hallway and routing in Lauren's bag for her keys. He soon found them but stopped as he noticed her phone light up. Although it was locked he could see it was a text from Meredith. Joe pulled it out and read the small preview.

*Text from Meredith*

Hi Lo, thanks for today and if...

He kept a hold of the phone and went to lock the front door. Once it was locked Joe walked into the kitchen and put Lauren's keys in the dish on the top shelf. What was he doing? This was wrong. No way for it acceptable to lock Lauren in the apartment but Joe was almost doing it in a last ditch attempt. She couldn't leave him if she couldn't physically leave the apartment. However it worried him more that Lauren wasn't putting up a fight, she was just letting it happen. It was clearly bothering her but it was like she was too scared to do anything. That thought ripped at Joe's heart. Was she scared of him? But how did he bring it up? He could just come out and say 'I'm controlling you, so what should we do about it?'. Joe sighed, acting like it wasn't there did seem like the best thing to do but that could only last so long.

With another sigh he walked into the sitting room but stopped in the door. Lauren was laying on her back with an arm around each of the girls. She was reading them a story and both the twins were actually quiet were once and were listening. He doubted they understood most of the words but ever since they had been born Lauren's voice had always made them stop and listen.

"You got a text off Meredith."

"Okay, can you put it on the table?"

Lauren didn't look up at Joe but she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye and then heard the soft thumb as he put her phone down. She carried on reading the story and almost didn't want it to end. She'd always liked having the girls so close, she had carried them inside her for nearly 9 months after all. They had spent every single moment together and although she loved being able to interact with them now as they grew but there was something special about being pregnant. Lauren was starting to feel it with this pregnancy and didn't want it to end. When you were pregnant you didn't feel as strange talking to yourself (which Lauren had to admit she did a lot) as there was kind of someone there to listen to you.

The story ended and she closed the book before kissing both Rosie and Katelyn on the head. Joe wasn't in the room but she could hear him somewhere in the apartment. She stayed staring up at the ceiling for a moment before slowly getting up and moving over to get her phone. The twins moaned as she left but she was quickly back sat in the middle of them. Before reading the text she watched them as they both tried to climb onto her knee. They always did everything together. The bond between them was so strong and there had been times where she'd taken one into another room and the other had started crying. Finally, once they had both settled into snuggling into her jacket she read the text.

*Text from Meredith*

Hi Lo, thanks for today and if you need any help with the whole thing you told me today, then please ask me. You can't let it carry on. X

*Reply from Lauren*

I had fun today too. And thanks Mere, I will. I just don't know where to start. X

*Text from Meredith*

Start with trying to talk to Joe. X

Lauren sighed and put her phone down. Yes, that was the best thing to do...but it was also the hardest. She was almost 5 months pregnant and Joe's unusual behaviour and the friction between them had been going on for almost that entire time. Her mind drifted to thinking of the bills Joe had hidden from her. Money was still tight but they were coping now. But that was the thing that had caused everything to change. Lauren suddenly felt like she'd made a break through...but why would bills that Joe had hidden from her cause him to lose his trust in her?

* * *

_A/N: This story just keeps getting longer XD_

_Bye!_


	18. Planning

_A/N: Hi! So I'm sorry this is short but like I needed to post something to shout FRIDAY! *dies* Okay so on with this, there's no Laurwalk in this bit but there is something else..._

_Also a special thanks to a-random-fanfiction-fairy who inspired a certain storyline for this part of the story in her review :')_

_starkidllamas-llama: Hehe I know!_

_MichAndChipzzz: This has to be there best review I have ever received XD_

_a-random-fanfiction-fairy: Thank you so much for this, this was exactly the middle part I needed :')_

_justslightlyobssessed: Sorry, you'll have to wait a bit longer I'm afraid :'(_

_TearsOfaClown: She really does! :o_

_dance-sing-live: Wait and see...and yeah they just need to talk!_

_StarkidBecca: Yay! Thank you!_

_: Aww hehe you'll love this then :') and no it won't..._

_PotterFanatic: Well I do like foreshadowing...and Lauren is just too nervous to do it and hehe thanks :')_

_I do not own the characters they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Meredith stared at her phone but Lauren didn't text back. Finally, she sighed and put in down on the arm of the chair she was sat in. She was worried about Lauren, what would happen if this carried on? Would Joe and her be able to work through it? For the sake of everyone, Meredith really hoped they could. As Brian came into the room, she came out of her thoughts and smiled at him, although the smile obviously didn't reach her eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

She couldn't tell him, she had promised Lauren she would stay silent but the worry was eating her alive. However Meredith suddenly remembered the two little pokes she'd felt, she hadn't told Brian yet and now was the perfect time.

"I think I felt the baby move today."

She smiled as Brian froze and stared at her. He quickly sat down and they gazed into each other's eyes. Meredith took his hand and smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Well unless there's something in my stomach that's poking me, then yeah I felt her."

Brian was speechless. The doctor had told them to not expect that much movement as her growth was slow but it made him feel so much better to know that Meredith had felt her. He didn't try to wipe the smile off his face as he put his arm around her, she snuggled into him and they sat in a happy silence for a moment.

"And I thought of a new name."

"Not another one Mere…we already have a 20 name shortlist."

"I know, but this one seems to fit."

He smiled as he saw the gleam in her eyes. Despite their ever growing list he was a curious to know what her new name choice was. They gazed at each other before Brian finally took a breath to speak.

"Go on then, what is this big name?"

"Sami."

The name made Brian stop. Sami. It did have a nice ring to it. Why did it sound so familiar? Then it hit him. Sami Reese in Little White Lie. Brian laughed as he realised the connection and this caused Meredith to look up at him.

"Why are you laughing?"

"This wouldn't be after Sami from Little White Lie would it?"

Meredith felt her cheeks blush slightly. Was it really that obvious? She had hoped Brian wouldn't have been able to figure it out so easily but she had underestimated him. The name had been inspired by that Sami as Little White Lie was the first StarKid thing they all worked on together. Meredith had always been sentimental and being able to work with her friends, doing what they loved was her dream come true so why shouldn't her little girl's name reflect that? And Sami Holden sounded nice, there was still a middle name but Meredith knew that Sami had to be the little one's first name.

"Well if you love it, then so do I."

She beamed at him and lent forward and kissed Brian. Brian caught her chin and their lips stayed connected. However they finally pulled apart but Meredith rested her head in the nook of his shoulder and breathed in his comforting smell.

"So do you really like it?"

"I do."

Brian really did like it. They had run through so many names but Sami really did feel right. As soon as Meredith had said it, Brian had known that was the one. All other names just seemed completely wrong now and all he could think of now was Sami. Little Sami.

"Does Sami have a middle name?"

He couldn't help but smile slightly as Meredith stopped mid-sigh. It seemed that she had been so happy that they finally had a name they both agreed on that she had forgotten they had said they wanted the baby to have a middle name too.

"Erm...no, but hey! I came up with the first name; you can pick the middle name!"

He slowly raised his eyebrows as Meredith looked up at him. However he quickly smiled and nuzzled his nose against her. They were half-way there and that was more than they had been a few minutes ago. There was more silence between them but then a thought slowly came into his mind. They hadn't given the StarKid fandom anything in a while, although with two StarKids being pregnant they couldn't do a full scale show but they didn't have to. They could easily do an informal concert where they just sang some of their songs and hung out with the fans.

"Hey Mere."

"Yes?"

He could tell she had being slowly drifting off to sleep but he knew he still had her attention. Brian suddenly wanted to do this concert so much as singing and performing was what he loved and it felt like so long since they'd done it.

"How about we get the guys together and put on a concert for the fans?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice to just all get back together and be silly again."

Meredith thought this over; it had been a while since they'd performed under the StarKid banner, too long. It suddenly seemed like the best thing in the world to do. So after a moment she pulled herself up so she was looking in Brian's eyes.

"That sounds like an awesome plan."

Within a half hour of so they had text everyone who had gone on the Apocalyptour and they were all agreed. They were going to do a concert, they didn't know where and they didn't know when but sometime in the next month they would put on this concert. They'd keep it simple, and just do songs they performed on the Apocalyptour and the Space Tour but they would do it. Meredith suddenly felt so excited and like they had something to work towards as a group.

* * *

_A/N: And thanks to Beth, A.K.A, acciostarkids on twitter for choosing Sami! And also there is a middle name but I'm not gonna tell you everything at once!_

_BYE!_


	19. Love Is

_A/N: Hello! Okay so this chapter has a song which I really think you should listen to because it just fits so well like seriously! It's Gabrielle Aplin's cover of 'The Power of Love' (if you're in Britain you might know it from last Christmas' John Lewis advert :D)_

_So after the last chapter, this one is just Laurwalk :')_

_PotterFanatic: I just can't with Breredith, it's too cute XD and yes! I saw the video oh gosh haha and aww haha Izzy you are so kind :') you might just some day :')_

_StarkidBecca: Thanks Becca! This chapter is a little sad but I really like it!_

_starkidllamas-llama: I know right?! Thank Beth! :')_

_dance-sing-live: Hehehe, it really is :')_

_MichAndChipzzz: Hahaha I love you too! And wow…_

_TearsOfaClown: Yay!_

_1katiemariee: Hehehehehe woo! And you'll have to wait for the fluff…_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren picked Rosie out of the bath, getting splashed in the process and barrelled her into a towel. The towel was tiger print and the bright orange stood out against her face. She smiled as Rosie giggled and waved her arms. Lauren snuggled her before placing her on the floor and quickly drying her before turning back and pulling Katelyn out of the bath. In no time they were both in their pyjamas and she watched them for a few moments before holding her arms out to them.

"Can you walk to Mommy?"

She carefully took Katelyn's hands as she held them out and helped her stand. Once Katelyn was steady, Lauren let go but kept her hands close as Katelyn slowly totted towards her. Finally she reached Lauren's arms and fell into them. Lauren snuggled her before holding her up.

"In no time you'll be running all over this apartment won't you?"

Katelyn shrieked with laughter before holding her arms out to Lauren. She smiled and pulled her into a tight hug again. A few moments later Rosie, who seemed to be wanting to show that she was just as able as her sister, slowly pulled herself to her feet and teetered over. Lauren used her free hand to pull her onto her lap. In the past two weeks the slightest hint of a curve had finally started to appear and she watched as Rosie used Lauren's stomach to push herself up but then seemed to stop as if she'd noticed there was something different. Rosie stared down at her little hands, Lauren hadn't felt the baby moved yet but she was suddenly curious as to what the twins would think of it when it did happen.

"In a few months you're going to have a little brother or sister."

She smiled as Rosie gazed up at her, her blue eyes wide. The twins were learning to talk but there were still a lot of words they didn't understand but they were getting there. They three of them sat on the bathroom floor for a while longer before Lauren heard footsteps out in the hallway. She looked round as Joe appeared in the doorway, she smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Are you ready to put them to bed?"

Joe felt his heart warm slightly as he gazed down at his little family. It was little moments like this that he always treasured. He stepped forward as Rosie held out her arms to him and picked her up. Lauren stood up with Katelyn and they headed into the nursery. The twins suddenly seemed so sleepy so in no time they were tucked up their cribs and he had read them a bed time story. They had both fallen asleep during the story so he watched from the doorway as Lauren turned on their nightlight and followed him out.

He led them into the sitting room and watched as Lauren excitedly turned on her laptop. Joe headed into the kitchen and got a beer before coming back and sitting down, by now Lauren's laptop had turned on and she had plugged in her earphones.

"What are you doing?"

"We have our first rehearsal tomorrow and I just want to watch some videos fans took from the Apocalytour to refresh my memory."

He slowly nodded and took a sip of his beer. Lauren looked away and Joe's face fell. The concert. It had been two weeks since they had decided to do it and things had really started moving fast. They were performing the concert in three weeks' time. Brian had pulled some strings at Second City so the concert would be performed there. They'd told the fans and tickets were already on sale, it all seemed so fast and Joe wasn't happy. He watched Lauren as she smiled at whatever she was watching. Ripples of panic went through him, he didn't want Lauren to do the concert. It had reached the point where not only did he not trust Lauren but he was beginning to not trust their friends either. He didn't trust them to not take her away from him. They were his friends and he'd known them for years but this worry was just tearing him apart and he hadn't been able to think straight in weeks.

"Lo?"

He waved to catch her attention and she finally looked up at him and pulled one of her earphones out. Joe suddenly didn't know how to go about saying it. How did he say it? He couldn't say it, but some stupid part of him was forcing him too.

"Joe what's the matter?"

"Do you really think you should be doing this concert?"

Lauren was lost for words and could only stare at Joe as he trailed off into silence. Not do the concert? Why should she not do it? Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she couldn't sing. She looked back at the paused YouTube video she had been watching before resting a hand on the top of the slight curve. Lauren was suddenly annoyed, she was tired of just going along with what Joe said. He was being ridiculous and she was sick of it.

"And why shouldn't I do it?"

"Just with the pregnancy, performing could put stress on the baby."

She sighed angrily and put her laptop down before walking into the kitchen. From the sounds of another set of footsteps, she knew Joe had followed her. For a few moments she rinsed out some of the cups that were by the sink before turning back to look at Joe.

"That's bullshit and you know it Joe."

"What? How can me worrying about you and our unborn child be bullshit?"

She could tell she had annoyed him but she was annoyed too. It was clear that the baby wasn't the real reason he had asked at all. Joe didn't want her to do the concert, just like he didn't like her leaving the apartment to see her friends or go shopping or do anything. Lauren had to stop Joe from controlling her and she was going to stop it RIGHT NOW.

"You don't trust me do you Joe?"

Joe forced his mouth to not fall open as she spoke. She'd figured it out. He had hoped to run with the idea that the concert would be bad for her health, to cover up his true motive but it hadn't worked. They stared at each other and a tense silence descended between them.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm just worried about you."

"Oh, so shall I call up Meredith, who is four weeks further along than me and at risk of developing life threatening eclampsia and tell her that we shouldn't do the concert because you think it'll be a strain on our unborn babies."

He looked away. There was no one he could answer that as there was no way in trying to lie to her anymore. Joe looked up as Lauren walked towards him and stopped just a little way off from him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you recently but you are not stopping me from doing this concert."

In the next second she was walking past him but suddenly Joe was holding up his hand and caught her wrist. This stopped Lauren dead and she stared up at him. What was he doing? He couldn't stop her, not without drawing the attention of his friends. They seemed to stay staring at each other for hours but finally Lauren shook his grasp from her. She stepped back and moved to the door.

"I'm going to bed soon, I want to get plenty of sleep before tomorrow."

And with that, Joe watched her leave the room. Joe slammed his beer bottle down and closed his eyes as he took a deep sigh. He couldn't lose Lauren, he needed her like the air in his lungs but everything was falling apart and it was his entire fault. But it felt like there was no way to stop it. Things were too far gone now and they needed outside help to fix it. However before that they had to talk to each other and that wasn't happening. Joe couldn't bring himself to put into words the fact that the relationship he had with the one person he loved most in the world was slowly falling away from him. Why did they have to be the ones that had problems? Why couldn't they just be happily married?

Lauren sat back down on the sofa and picked up her laptop. Although she suddenly wasn't interested in watching the videos so after a moment she turned the laptop off. Joe was still in the kitchen so Lauren listened to the silence around her for a moment before drawing her feet up onto the sofa and wrapping her arms around her knees. Why had things had to go wrong? When she had been pregnant with the twins all she had wanted was to be with Joe, to finally admit that she had liked him since the first day she'd met him back at UofM and over the years that feeling had turned into love.

She looked around as she heard footsteps but Joe didn't come into the room. They were together now and all of their friends said they had been some of the lucky few in the world to have a fairytale ending, where the princess marries the prince and they live happily ever after but surely THIS wasn't a fairytale ending. Lauren sighed and rubbed her hand over her slight bump. She was excited to be pregnant again and she knew Joe shared in her excitement that in a few months they'd have another baby but her getting pregnant again had been the thing to tip everything and make it slowly fall downhill. If she hadn't gotten pregnant she might not have found out about their money issues and sometimes it felt to her that being in the dark was far better.

It was getting late and she didn't want to spent all night thinking this stuff over and over in her head so with a sigh, Lauren put her laptop down and slowly stood up. She looked at her phone and found it wasn't even that late but she was suddenly so tired so after looking around for a moment, she slowly walked to bed. In no time she was in her pyjamas and crawling under the covers. However it was a lot harder to sleep than she thought it would be and it meant she was still awake when Joe came to bed. Lauren was facing away from the door so pretended to be asleep as she listened to Joe move quietly about the room.

She listened as he walked back out to the bathroom before finally coming back in and slipping into bed next to her. The bed jostled slightly as he lay down and then there was silence. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and stared into the darkness. Joe wasn't asleep yet, she could tell from his breathing.

"Lo are you awake?"

Lauren froze as Joe whispered. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. It felt like she couldn't answer. However she needed to answer because they had to sort this out. But what if things didn't work out for the better? What if they talked through everything and realised that they just didn't 'fit' anymore? Lauren needed Joe. He made her feel like she had something she'd never known she was missing and she didn't want to go back to not feeling that. He made her feel safe and she liked that feeling. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep as Joe leant towards her and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"I love you."

And with that he leant away and Lauren heard him turn over and start to breathe deeply as he drifted off to sleep. Lauren slowly opened her eyes again, however she quickly closed them as she felt the first pinpricks of tears beginning to fall. She rubbed her eyes before opening them again.

"I love you too."

She whispered the words and tried her hardest to keep her breaths even. Lauren did love Joe, that would never change but was she happy RIGHT now? No. Could she carry on living with Joe trying to control her so much? No. But did she have the confidence to actually do anything about it...maybe…

* * *

_A/N: Yeah so that happened…_

_Bye!_


	20. Rehearsal

_A/N: Hey guys I just started my Easter Holidays and you know what that means…that's right! Updates on everything! So look out for them :')_

_PotterFanatic: I know! And it won't be sorted out just yet I'm arrived…_

_dance-sing-live: I know…. :o_

_: Yeah they just need to work on it and there will be!_

_Guest: Haha but then there would have been no story…_

_TearsOfaClown: Awww haha and I know I love the song! :D_

_starkidllamas-llama: You should be…_

_MichAndChipzzz: Be dead! :o but don't die!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: I know! But it's hard to talk sometimes!_

_BabyUrNotAlone: Ahh yay! Hehe :D thanks!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren pulled Rosie out of the car and held her on her hip as she closed the door. She walked around to the other side to where Joe was stood with Katelyn. They were bringing the twins to rehearsal for an hour or so before they took them to day-care. For a few moments they looked at each other before she looked away.

"Erm, shall we go in?"

She finally looked back at Joe and found he had been staring at her, he quickly looked away and coughed. Lauren looked at Rosie as she pulled on her hair. For a few moments she looked into Rosie's bright blue eyes that were almost sparkling as she beamed at Lauren. Their eye colour really was exactly likes Joe's. She couldn't leave her little girls, they were so innocent and they didn't know or understand anything about what was going on between Joe and her. To them, the four of them all loved each other and would always be together, she couldn't take that away from them. Lauren came out of her thoughts as she sensed Joe moving closer towards her. Despite him holding Katelyn and the baby bag, he still managed to loop one arm around her waist. She gazed up into his eyes and couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's been a while since I've heard you sing."

Her smile grew as Joe spoke softly. They were both acting as if last night hadn't happened and at the moment Lauren was happy with that. Maybe it was because she hoped that if she pretended everything was okay, it would be. Lauren knew thinking this was stupid but it did make her feel a little better. She smiled up at Joe before bringing her lips up to his, the kiss didn't last long as they both turned to look at Katelyn as she whined.

"Is someone upset because she isn't the centre of attention?"

Joe smiled as he watched Lauren ruffle Katelyn's hair before kissing her on the forehead. He liked having his three girls so close but they were due at the rehearsal in a few minutes so reluctantly, he pulled away. This morning had been one of the most relaxed they'd had in a while, it seemed that both of them were trying really hard to act normal. They had just started walking towards the door up to the studio when they both turned as someone shouted behind them.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!"

Walking up the sidewalk were Brian and Meredith hand in hand. Joe smiled a greeting as they drew near and came to a stop in front of them. Meredith looked tired but she was smiling as she hugged them both. They both looked so happy together and as he quickly glanced at Lauren and found she was beaming, knew she had noticed it too and was trying to make out that they were the same.

"Hey Lo do you want me to take Ro-Kat-the child you're holding?"

He laughed as Brian tried and failed to tell the twins apart. Lauren corrected him and handed Rosie to him. Joe watched Rosie as she smiled up at Brian. The twins really were so different, Rosie was most like Lauren, she was outgoing and was happy to be carried by anyone. However Katelyn was still very clingy and went in to a panic if anyone other than him or Lauren picked her up, she was quieter than her sister but she could be a little trouble maker when she wanted to be. He finally looked at Katelyn and found she was staring at Brian and Meredith opened mouthed, Joe chuckled before following the others towards the door to the studio. He could do this, he could remain calm and no one would suspect anything.

Lauren looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw the others following. They walked up the stairs and turned left into the studio. It felt strange to be back, they hadn't been here since they were rehearsing for the last musical. The musical that changed everything...

"Lauren Lopez get over here and give me a hug!"

She blinked and realised Joey was walking towards her with a big smile on his face. Lauren smiled too as she walked towards him and a moment later they met and he pulled her into a tight hug. She breathed in the rich smell of his shampoo and it turned her stomach a little but it was worth it to hug one of her closest friends. Suddenly she opened her eyes as Joey picked her up, he was going to spin her round.

"Joey! Joey! Unborn baby!"

"Oh sorry, my bad."

Her feet touched the ground again and she squeezed Joey once more before pulling away and looking him up and down. Joey was like her little brother and she loved him just as if he was her brother.

"How are you?"

"How am I, how are you? You're having another baby!"

Joey exclaimed the words before hugging Lauren again. He smiled as he saw a sparkle in her eyes before she skipped over to say hello to the others. He turned his attention to Brian, Meredith and Joe and pulled them all into hugs. Joey couldn't believe how much the twins had grown even since the wedding.

"Hey Joey!"

His face lit up as Meredith beamed at him whilst resting her hand on the top of her growing bump. It still didn't quite seem real that the friends he'd made in college were now having kids and with each other! Brian and Meredith moved over to the others and Joey stepped forward and smiled at Joe, however his smile fell slightly as he saw Joe was frowning. He followed Joe's gaze and found he was looking at Lauren. She had taken back the twin Brian had been holding and was now sat down talking to Jaime and Dylan. He looked back at Joe and saw he was clenching his jaw as he stared.

"Hey Joe, man, are you okay?"

This seemed to bring Joe to his senses as he suddenly blinked and looked at Joey. He saw him swallow and open his mouth but then he looked away and when he finally looked back Joe was smiling at him, although the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah I'm good Joey! How are you dude?!"

Joe tried to sound upbeat because he had to and soon Joey was smiling and they headed over to the others. Joey smiled as he watched all his friends talk and laugh. It had been too long since they'd performed together and he guessed that was why they had all rushed to do this concert. There was himself, Walker, Lauren, Meredith, Jaime, Brian H, Dylan, Brian R, Jim and then Jeff was joining them too and then for the concert the band from the Apocalyptour would be there but for now they just had Clark and a piano. Julia was running around acting like a mother hen just like she had on the tour and Clark and June were in the corner discussing if they should colour coordinate the performance outfits.

"Okay guys, shall we start warming up?"

He looked over at Clark who had walked over to the piano and sat down. Everyone agreed and all stood up. Lauren and Joe put the twins down on the floor and gave them enough toys in the hopes that they would stay entertained and followed the others over to the piano. Despite everything as they started warming up Joe felt excited, it had been too since they performed. Joe looked to his left as he felt a finger entwine with his index finger and smiled as his eyes met Lauren's, her eyes twinkled and she smiled at him and in the next second Joe entwined all of his fingers with hers and squeezed them. The warm up finished and Clark stood up and started handing out sheets of music.

"Okay guys, I know some of you might be a little rusty but we're just going to jump straight in."

"What are we starting with?"

Everyone turned to look at Jaime as she spoke and Joe held his breath as Clark rustled through the music on his piano before looking up.

"How about Granger Danger?"

Oh shit. Joe didn't know if he could cope with that. Lauren and Joey were so close and as Joe watched them high-five and pull over their stools into the middle of the room he felt, jealous. No, no, she was his wife, she had married him, he had nothing to worry about. Then why was his stomach churning?

Meredith glanced from Joe to Lauren and back again a few times before finally giving her full attention to Lauren and Joey as Clark started playing. She couldn't tell if Lauren had spoken to Joe about everything but as she glanced back at Joe and found his hands were shaking, she guessed Lauren hadn't. Joey and Lauren were killing Granger Danger as they always did and Meredith couldn't help but smile as she listened. She placed a hand on her bump as she felt the tiniest of moments, Lauren had said she'd felt like she was being literally kicked by the twins but Meredith had mostly felt little pokes but she still smiled when she felt them. Meredith looked at Brian as he out his arm around her and pecked her on the lips.

The song ended and everyone clapped. They really did sound awesome to say they hadn't sung in a while. Clark rearranged his music and then looked back at them.

"Okay! The Way I Do."

She patted Brian's knee as she stood up. Joey jogged towards her and carried her stool into the middle. Everyone really was being so nice to her and she thanked Joey as he placed it down on the floor and she sat on it. She noticed Lauren had walked over to where Joe was sat on the floor with the twins and they were whispering to each other. Meredith couldn't see Lauren's face but she could see Joe was frowning but then in the next second this frown had disappeared as Lauren sat down next to him and he pulled her onto his knee.

"You ready Mere?"

She blinked and looked around to realise everyone was staring at her. Meredith blushed slightly before nodding and turning to Dylan as the music started. At the end of the day it wasn't her business but Meredith felt her was her business to ensure her friends were happy.

Lauren leant back against Joe as she watched the performance. She felt safe in his arms, as she always did but for the first time it felt like he was restraining her too. The twins were playing happily beside them; Joe would have to take them to daycare soon. They had both stared at her as she had sung but now only Rosie was staring at awe as their friends sang The Way I Do. A warm feeling went through her, this had been their wedding song. Lauren turned and found Joe was smiling at her.

"That day only seems like yesterday."

It really did and yet it also felt so long ago. Their relationship had changed so much since then, Lauren wished she could go back to what it had been. She pecked him on the lips before resting against his chest. Things would get back to what they had been then…they would.

Jaime hugged Dylan, Meredith and Joey as the song ended. That had sounded freaking awesome! They took a short break as it was time for Joe to take the twins to daycare. Everyone cooed over them, much to the horror of Katelyn who had taken to hiding in Joe's jacket and then they were gone. She frowned as she noticed Lauren breathe a sigh of relief as she sat down on a stool and rubbed a hand across her little bump. She watched her for a moment more before walking over to her.

"Hey Lo are you okay?"

Her friend nodded at her but it was an almost half-hearted attempt at saying she was okay. They sat in silence for a moment and Jaime noticed Meredith was watching them from across the room.

"I need to pee."

She watched Lauren stand and head out of the room. Lauren seemed so on edge without Joe around but what did she have to fear? However Jaime couldn't begin to figure it out, however she was curious as to why Meredith was slowly following her out of the room.

Lauren stood in the restroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Without Joe being her she was scared to do anything. Scared to do something that would make him mad or say something that caused her friends to question her. She had seen the way he was looking at her as she'd sang Granger Danger, maybe this concert hadn't been the best idea but she wanted to do it and what she wanted mattered just as much as what he wanted.

"How are things?"

She jumped as Meredith spoke from right behind her. Lauren hadn't even heard her come in. The two girls stared at each other for a while before Lauren sighed and leant against the counter.

"I spoke to him about it last night…"

"What happened?"

Meredith waited for Lauren to reply but it took her a while so she slowly leant against the counter herself and stared into space. Finally she looked back at Lauren as she sighed.

"He didn't want me to do the concert."

She tried her hardest not to gasp but Lauren still looked at her as she made a slight sound. How could Joe be doing this to her? And why was Lauren letting him do it?

"What did you say?"

"Well I'm here at rehearsal aren't I? But it's like we're both acting like last night didn't happen and to be honest I think it's better this way."

She moved so she was facing Lauren and held her arms. Finally Lauren looked at her and Meredith tried not to think about the certain sadness that was filling Lauren's large brown eyes.

"Lauren it's not better this way and you know that, if you don't deal with this now it's going to get worse and worse and when the fallout finally does come, you could both really get hurt.

Lauren opened and closed her mouth a few times but couldn't think of anything to say. Meredith was right and she knew she was but she couldn't accept it. Her eyes darted to the door as it swung open and Jaime appeared, she stared at them and Lauren suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She pulled away from Meredith and pushed past Jaime and finally she was back out into the corridor. Her eyes were filling with tears so she couldn't go back to the studio so she slowly walked in the other direction and found a bench to sit on. It was down the hall from where there was a kids' ballet class and she listened to the soft music as it played.

She looked down at her hands which were in her lap and so didn't see the faces of the two people who sat on either side of her but she guessed they were Jaime and Meredith. Lauren finally looked up as Jaime took her hand.

"Lo, please tell us what's wrong?"

She stared into her friend's large blue eyes before taking a deep breath. Now was the time to tell someone and to tell someone everything…

* * *

_A/N: I never know what to say in these now…_

_Bye!_


	21. Don't Lie To Me

_A/N: *whispers* I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm really sorry it's just yeah I don't know but now I am so yay._

_RavenclawStarshipRanger: I will try my hardest!_

_TearsOfaClown: I know!_

_StarkidBecca: Haha I'm sorry, this is kinda an emotion chapter but things could be looking up…_

_MichAndChipzzz: Hehe thanks! And there's none in this chapter but there will be!_

_starkidllamas-llama: I know! :D_

_PotterFanatic: Yeah, we'll just have to wait and see…_

_BabyUrNotAlone: Aww haha XD well if you go to the ending you'll miss all the good bits…_

_dance-sing-live: Yes!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Yes! And haha that would be awesome!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren did tell them everything, starting right at the start with what happened when she first told Joe she was pregnant the second time and finishing with what had happened last night. Jaime and Meredith listened in silence the entire time and when Lauren finally finished she took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"So now what are you going to do?"

She slowly looked up at Jaime as she spoke. Jaime had placed a hand on her arm and Meredith was rubbing her back. What was Lauren supposed to do? Well she knew what she had to do but she didn't want to do it. There had to be another way.

"That's the thing, I don't know what to do."

"You need to talk to him."

"I know that!"

She closed her eyes and took some deep breathes. Lauren hadn't meant to raise her voice but them saying that really wasn't helping. Suddenly, she put her head in her hands. Why couldn't she just be happy?

"Maybe you need to get away from Joe for a while and take a breather, we could go on a girl's spa weekend or something."

Jaime tried to sound upbeat as she spoke but her smile faded as Lauren slowly looked up at her. Her eyes were glassy as if they were filled with tears and she stared at Jaime as if Jaime had just spoke German.

"I can't leave him Jai, he's my husband."

This made her stop. Jaime was sure she hadn't said anything about Lauren leaving Joe. Going on a spa weekend wasn't leaving him. Why had Lauren jumped to that conclusion? Was that what she was thinking?

"I…I didn't say anything about leaving."

She watched as Lauren's eyes grew wide and she looked between her and Meredith a few times before looking down at the ground. Jaime put her arms around her and pulled her slightly until Lauren slowly brought her eyes up to hers.

"Are you thinking of leaving him?"

"No, I would never. But I can't keep living how we are. I have no control over my life anymore and it's slowly breaking me. Besides, I could never leave Rosie and Katelyn and with this new baby on the way, I can't leave…even if I wanted to."

Meredith watched as Lauren suddenly collapsed onto Jaime's shoulder and burst into tears. She rubbed Lauren's back reassuringly but couldn't think of anything else more she could do. She glanced at Jaime and saw she looked just as worried as she felt. What could they do to help? Lauren had to talk to Joe but Meredith got the feeling that fear of what this talk would do was what was holding Lauren back. Joe had her trapped and Lauren could either break free and risk everything or carry on until she broke completely.

The three girls sat like that for a while more before Meredith checked her watch. It was time for them to make their way back to the studio.

"We need to go back guys."

The other two looked at her before slowly nodding and standing up. Meredith took a deep breath and pulled herself to her feet before looking at Lauren. She was still clinging to Jaime and looked a right state. It was clear she had and still was crying so they would have to come up with some excuse as to why she had suddenly burst into tears. Meredith handed Lauren a tissue and gave her a hug. It would be mean to push her for anymore answers now so for now they would leave Lo in peace. They made their way back to the studio and were just about to head inside when someone spoke from the on the stairs.

"Lauren?"

She turned and saw Joe was stood half way up the stairs. He was staring at Lauren and as Meredith brought her eyes to Lauren she saw tears were still falling down Lauren's face. There was a tense silence between them but then something happened that Meredith hadn't been expecting. Lauren ran down the few steps to Joe and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her head. Meredith had been expecting Joe to make the first move after everything Lauren had told them. She looked away as Joe looked up at her and Jaime with a worried expression on his face. Lauren did love him and Meredith saw now that this made Lauren's decision so much harder because if something went wrong, Lauren would lose everything.

The rest of the rehearsal passed mainly uneventfully. Meredith and Jaime had managed to come up with the excuse that Lauren had just become a little bit overwhelmed with thinking about pregnancy worries so she had been allowed to sit the rest of the rehearsal out. Meredith glanced at her every so often and each time she had just been staring into space, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She watched from her stool as Julia walked over to where Lauren was sat leaning against the mirror.

Julia slowly sat down next to Lauren and they sat in silence for a moment. Lauren wasn't crying anymore but that only seemed to be because she had no more tears to cry. She didn't know if she believed this was all down to pregnancy worries. During her pregnancy with the twins Julia had spent her fair share of nights sat up with Lauren and listening to her worries and the few times she had cried, it had never been like this.

"So Lo, how are you?"

"Fine."

"You're pregnancy is going smoothly, you know you have no reason to worry."

"I know."

She looked at Lauren for a moment. Lauren was just staring straight ahead seemingly in a daze. Julia sighed and watched the current song being performed for a moment. This wasn't going anywhere. They were sat right next to each other but Julia felt so far away from her best friend however she looked down as she felt a hand slip into hers. Lauren was holding her hand. She was still staring straight ahead but that was her hand holding Julia's. Julia didn't say anything more and Lauren didn't try and speak to her, they both just sat there hand in hand.

Lauren opened her mouth a few times to try and say something to Julia but it was like her voice wasn't working. Did she want to leave Joe? It scared her that the answer to that wasn't a clear Joe. She already knew that she needed Joe, so why was she having thoughts of leaving him? Would he even let her leave? The tears that feel down Lauren's face today weren't caused as they so often had been in the past few months by the fact Joe was controlling her. They were caused by the realisation that she wasn't strong enough to leave and it wasn't just her that she had to think about. There were two, soon to be three children that she had to take into account too and where would she go? Would she just move out? Or do something unthinkable like run away? However she wasn't strong enough to stay either. So what was she?

It felt like she'd lost her place in the world and lost her identity. She was just here, just existing, with an overwhelming numbness that was slowly taking over.

"Lolo, the rehearsal's over."

She blinked and came back to earth as someone spoke from right in front of her. It was Joe. Lauren looked into his eyes for a moment before looking around. Julia was still sat next to her and Lauren realised they were still holding hands. Everyone was slowly gathering up their things and making their way to the exit. She pulled Julia into a hug and whispered in her ear so only Julia could hear.

"Thank you."

She thanked her not for anything she had said but for the simple fact that hadn't said anything. Julia had just sat next to her and seemed to have understood that Lauren couldn't find the right words but still wanted company. Lauren finally pulled away from Julia and they nodded at each other before standing up. She took Joe's hand and let him lead her over to where their stuff was. He handed her, her jacket and she shrugged it on. Joe got the rest of their stuff before he looked at her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I just want to say goodbye to some people."

Joe watched as Lauren slowly walked over to Meredith and hugged her. They shared a few words before she moved on and hugged Jaime tightly. There was something different about Lauren and he couldn't help but worry that it was his fault. He was going to talk to her about this tonight. She finally came back to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Lolo."

"I love you too Walker."

He kissed her on the head as she spoke quietly. Joe wanted what was best for Lauren but what if that didn't include him?

* * *

Meredith walked into the bedroom carrying a washing basket and started folding up the laundry and putting it away. She didn't look at Brian who was already in bed as she went about the task but finally looked at him as he spoke.

"Mere, it's been a long day, putting the laundry away can wait until tomorrow."

"I might as well do it now as I'm too worried to sleep."

She sighed as she saw the look on Brian's face and slowly walked over to the bed. Meredith sat down on it and let the silence hand for a moment before speaking.

"I'm really worried about Lauren and Joe."

She snuggled into Brian as he held his arms open for her. Brian knew everything too as Lauren had said Meredith could tell him. They sat in silence for a moment and Brian stroked her hair.

"Do you want me to talk to Joe?"

"It might help, but then again he doesn't know that we know. He might get mad at Lauren that she told us."

Brian nodded at this. Joe was a proud person and he would be horrified if he knew Lauren had been telling people about their private lives. However Brian knew that he had to talk to Joe and soon but they were all so busy with the concert that it would be hard to find the time to speak to him alone. Meredith sighed before looking up at him, there was such worry in her eyes.

"Brian, what if they split up?"

"Meredith, it's Lauren and Joe, they have the twins and the new baby, they won't split up."

"But what if they do?"

He carried on looking into her eyes, Brian didn't have an answer, because he didn't know. He was so stressed about everything. Stressed about the concert, stressed about Joe and Lauren but also stressed about Meredith. She still had her pre-eclampsia that could develop into something worse. Why couldn't they just have it easy for once?

* * *

Lauren slowly put Katelyn down in her crib and tucked her in. She had woken up but after a little fussing she had soon drifted off. For a few moments she looked at her two little girls before turning and slowly leaving the room. She walked into the sitting room and looked up as she saw Joe was stood in the middle of the room.

"Lauren, we need to talk."

From the look on his face she knew what about but she didn't want to. She couldn't, not today, maybe not ever. Maybe if they just waited long enough things would get better. Lauren slowly started to back out of the room but Joe walked towards her and carefully took her hands. She let him lead her over to the sofa and they sat down. Joe kept a hold of one of her hands and used the other to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear before holding her face in his hand.

"Lo, the one thing I want you always to be is happy."

"I…I am happy."

"Please don't lie to me."

Her eyes darted around the room. Was she lying? Yes she wasn't always happy but who was? Her and Joe were happy with each other weren't they? Where was Joe going with this?

"Joe what is this about?"

"It's about us."

She could feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat. No, she didn't want to have this conversation. All Joe had to do was stop controlling her and then everything would be okay again but Joe seemed like he was talking about something more. Lauren's vision was slowly blurring with tears and she was breathing faster and faster.

"Lauren, I know you haven't said anything but I'm not acting like the husband you know you deserve…"

"Joe I love you."

Joe took a deep breath as Lauren coughed out the words. He was going about this all the wrong way. There were tears rolling down her face and she was shaking. He just wanted to talk through the issues they had been avoiding but Lauren was acting as if she was worried it was something more.

"I'm failing you."

"No, no…"

He suddenly held Lauren by her upper arms and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him, her large brown eyes wide with worry.

"I need you Joe"

It was then that it hit him. Lauren thought he was working his way up to say he was leaving. After all these months of worrying that she was going to leave him, he saw it had all been for nothing. Because as he looked into her eyes in this moment, he felt like he was looking into her soul. Lauren would never have left of her own will, if anything it was what he did which could have pushed her away and now she was scared that he was going to leave. Joe looked at her for a moment more before pulling her into a tight hug. He never wanted to let her go, not now, not ever.

"I'll never leave you little Lolo."

He could still feel her shaking as she clung to him. They sat like that for what felt like hours and finally Lauren's sobs became quiet sniffles. Joe rubbed her back and nuzzled his face into her hair.

Lauren kept her face pressed against Joe's shoulder but she couldn't shake the feeling. What if Joe did leave her? He had done it before so why not again? What if he was hiding something from her again? He had been stifling her, but she couldn't lose him. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks but she tried her hardest to not make a sound.

* * *

_A/N: So Joe now sees that Lauren won't leave him but has he planted the seeds of doubt in Lauren?_

_BYE!_


	22. Family Day

_A/N: So I'm updating! What! But yeah I've kinda been spending all my writing time writing bits further in the story…so yeah but here you go!_

_StarkidBecca: Yeah :'( and thanks!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: He does!_

_TearsOfaClown: She just needs to see that!_

_starkidllamas-llama: I know!_

_: They'll be happy someday…hopefully…_

_PotterFanatic: Wow…really? No I couldn't do that. And hehe thank you! Hehe I love the A/N :D_

_starkid5ever32: Is that good or bad…_

_MichAndChipzzz: Thanks!_

_dance-sing-live: They are!_

_Sorry there is no Breredith but it's because a big Laurwalk event is coming up…_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren slowly opened her eyes as she heard Joe moving about the apartment. It seemed he was getting the twins up and feeding them. Last night felt like a dream. They hadn't said anything, they had just held each other for hours until Joe finally said they should go to bed. She had been so tired that she barely remembered walking into their bedroom. She was still shattered this morning, it's hard to sleep with so much on your mind.

She looked round as Joe appeared in the doorway. Lauren looked away as she felt her eyes welling up with tears. Why was she crying? It seemed like the only thing she could do now. However she barely had time to think before Joe was kneeling next to her on the bed and gently pulling her round so she was facing him. He looked at her for a moment. Lauren tried to work out what emotion was playing across his deep blue eyes but in the next second he was lying down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"You weren't crying yesterday because of pregnancy worries were you?'

She shook her head against his chest and closed her eyes as she breathed in his smell. Joe stroked her hair and there was silence for a moment.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

Try as she might, Lauren couldn't answer him. There were no words that could express how she felt. Everything was falling apart and she didn't know how to stop it. Lauren shouldn't have let it get this far, why had she never said anything?

Joe waited for an answer but as the silence grew he knew he wouldn't get one. He didn't even know why she was so upset but he would do anything to make her happy.

"You know what the hardest question I ever asked you was?"

He held his breath as Lauren slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. The question had clearly confused her and she opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"When you asked me to marry you?"

"Nope."

He gently wiped away her tears and kissed her on the nose.

"It was in the car, the day we found out we were having twins. I asked if you'd go on a date with me."

Finally Lauren smiled at him slightly before bringing her lips up to his. The kiss didn't last long but Lauren stayed close so their foreheads were pressed together and their noses were touching.

"I was so happy you asked me."

"Do you know why I asked?"

Lauren thought for a moment, although she had been so happy he had asked her she had often thought about why. She kept her eyes closed as she took a breath to speak.

"I always thought you asked me because you wanted to make things work between us for the twins."

She held her breath as Joe carefully pulled away from her and held her face in his hand. They gazed into each other's eyes and the only sound in the room was the sound of the twins drifting in from the nursery.

"That's kinda right but seeing our two little babies on the screen that first time made me realise that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

She carried on looking at Joe as he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Lauren smiled as she placed her hand over Joe's and he entwined their fingers and squeezed her hand.

"Knowing that gave me the courage to take the plunge and ask you because I love you Lauren."

Joe smiled as he saw Lauren's eyes glint as she smiled. He leant forward and kissed her before pulling on her bottom lip. He took their entwined hands and placed them on her round bump. Lauren opened her mouth and seemed to be about to speak.

"You know all through college and afterwards I had a crush on you. That's why I left before you woke up after that first night because I was worried you didn't think the same way."

He laughed slightly. Lauren had liked him in college? Joe had always liked her but had been too nervous to ask her out. If only they had known the other's feelings, they could have started dating years ago. They both looked round as cries floated in from the nursery.

"I love you Joe."

He closed his eyes as Lauren nuzzled her nose against his. Lauren, Rosie and Katelyn were his world and now with this new baby that world was growing bigger. Joe kissed Lauren once more before slowly getting up and heading out of the room, he heard Lauren follow him and soon they were in the nursery.

Lauren watched as Joe picked up a crying Rosie and fussed over her. She smiled as she watched but she still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling. She couldn't quite tell what it was and she tried not to think of it as she walked over to Katelyn and picked her up. They got the twins ready and soon Lauren was sat with Rosie on her knee playing peek-a-boo with her. She looked round as Joe came in carrying Katelyn. He had already put her coat on and was holding Rosie's out to Lauren. Lauren put it on little Rosie before picking her up and standing up.

They were both off from work today so were going shopping for baby things. Tonight there was another rehearsal with the other StarKids for the concert but they had the rest of the day free. Lauren strapped the twins into the pram and then once the changing bag was secured on the back they were ready to go. She pushed the pram out of the door and waited as Joe locked the door behind him.

"Do you want me to push them?"

"Okay."

She smiled as she stepped to the side and let Joe push. They walked to the elevator and headed down. Finally they were all in the car (they still needed a bigger one) and were ready to go. As they made their way to the mall they didn't speak much. Lauren spent the time mainly looking down at her hands or gazing out of the window. She placed a hand on her bump and smiled slightly. Near enough every day she wondered if she was carrying a boy or a girl. They still hadn't decideed on a girl and boy name yet. But then a thought came into her mind. Lauren slowly turned to look at Joe. He was staring straight ahead but seemed to sense her as he glanced at her for a moment.

"You okay Lo?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about baby names."

Joe smiled as Lauren said this. He had been thinking of baby names too, but none of them had sounded right so he hadn't told Lauren. Sometimes he wished he knew what they were having as it would make things easier. Finally he came out of his thoughts as Lauren spoke again.

"If it's a boy, I want it to have your name for a middle name so it'll be, something Joseph Walker."

He thought this over. Although he knew there was a 50% chance they would have a boy, he hadn't actually thought about having a son. Joe had only ever seen himself having girls and now he had two but this new little one could be another girl or a boy. Even though the twins were just over a year old, he sometimes did feel outnumbered by girls so maybe a son would be nice. However a thought suddenly came into his head.

"Aw, I was hoping if it was a boy its middle name would be Sky."

He glanced at Lauren and smiled as he saw her thinking over what he had said before rolling her eyes at his bad Star Wars reference. She smacked him on the shoulder but he still saw her smile. They finally made it to the mall and Joe stopped in a parking bay. The two got out and Joe went round to the trunk and pulled out the pram. He opened it out and then walked round to pull Rosie out of her car seat. Lauren was doing the same with Katelyn and soon they were both sat in the pram and ready to go. Joe watched as Lauren crouched down in front of the pram as Rosie squirmed in her seat and whined.

"I think she wants to walk."

Lauren looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Joe smiling. The twins were more or less walking now and wanted to use their little legs to get everywhere but the only problem was they didn't have any shoes for them yet. They didn't need them for the age room they were in at day-care so they hadn't bought any yet, but maybe that could change today.

"Shall we buy them some shoes?"

She slowly stood back up as she watched Joe think over her question. He pulled her into a hug and gazed into her eyes.

"I can't believe we're buying them shoes already."

She laughed and agreed. It only felt like yesterday that they had brought the twins home and now they were walking and talking. How did time go so fast? Lauren pecked Joe on the lips before pulling away and pulling her t-shirt and jacket down. Her bump really was showing now and they hadn't even started shopping yet and her feet already hurt. She guessed it was from all the standing she did yesterday at the rehearsal but it wouldn't stop her today. They set off towards the closest entrance to the mall and went inside.

As they walked Lauren glanced at Joe. He was looking straight ahead so didn't notice her looking. Lauren felt better after their talk this morning. However there was still a small feeling of doubt at the back of her mind. Things had already changed, Joe had given her, her keys back and said she could keep them but there was still some negativity in their relationship. However as they walked into Toy R Us she smiled. They spent some time looking at the range of baby clothes and she managed to convince Joe to buy the twins a t-shirt which said #1 Big Sister.

Joe stood with the twins as Lauren went off to the cashier desk to pay for their purchases. He smiled at them as he watched Rosie gaze around the store. Katelyn had fallen asleep, she really did like sleeping, Joe got the feeling they would have problems getting her out of bed when she was older. After a moment, he knelt down so he was level with them.

"Are we going to buy you some shoes?"

Rosie smiled and held her hand out to him. Joe's smile grew as he took her hand. She pulled it up and down before giggling. He looked up as he sensed someone stood over him and smiled a greeting as he saw Lauren.

"Shall we go and buy them some shoes?"

He nodded and stood back up before walking around the pram. Joe put his hand on the handle before looking at the bags Lauren was holding.

"Are they heavy?"

"No they're fine."

He returned the smile she gave him before leading them out of the store. They walked to short distance to the shoe store and went inside. Rosie was easily fitted for shoes; she happily sat on a chair and let the shop assistant put the shoes on. After much debating they had chosen some little white shoes with cute little flowers on the buckles. The shop assistant said they could wear the shoes out of the store so he put her back into the pram. Rosie seemed to like her new shoes as she was swinging her legs and giggling. However, although Rosie was sorted, they still had Katelyn.

"Come on Kaykay, be a big brave girl for Mommy."

Lauren gave the shop assistant an apologetic look to the shop assistant as Katelyn moaned and snuggled more into Lauren's neck. They really had to get Katelyn over her separation issues. When she had first started at day-care she had cried when they had left and that had been hard for Lauren as no parent wants to leave their child crying but now Katelyn liked day-care. However, she still didn't like new people…at all, or most of their friends for that matter, however for some reason Katelyn did like Joey, Lauren wasn't sure why as she had barely seen him in her little life but she loved that Joey Richter. Lauren pulled Katelyn away from her slightly and looked into her shimmering blue eyes. She wiped her tears away and kissed her on the head.

"Do this for Mommy?

She smiled at her and finally Katelyn loosened her grip around Lauren's neck and sat on her knee properly. The shop assistant smiled before carefully measuring Katelyn's feet. It turned out Katelyn's feet were slightly smaller than Rosie's but only just. Finally Katelyn was back in the pram with her sister and they had paid for the shoes. Lauren smiled at Joe as they left the store.

"What are we gonna do if Katelyn's like this when they start school?"

"Hopefully she'll get over it in her own time, but if not at least she'll have her sister there."

Joe smiled and nodded. He glanced down as Lauren rubbed and hand across her bump. They had been walking round for a while now so he guessed she must be getting tired.

"Do you want to get some lunch?"

"Sure."

He nodded again before leading them over to the food court. They went into a restaurant that was full of families like them. Joe and Lauren took the twins out of the pram and left it off to the side out of the way of people. Katelyn seemed happy with her shoes now and was trying to pull at the buckle of one of them as Lauren carried her. They reached their table and put the twins into highchairs before sitting down. Joe smiled as Lauren sighed and rested a hand on the top of her bump.

"So, have you felt the baby move yet?"

"Not yet, they say you can feel it earlier when it's not your first pregnancy as you know what it feels like but so far this baby hasn't been a mover."

Joe smiled as he took her hands. It had been a restaurant like this where they'd had their first date. They'd only just found out they were having twins then, and now, as he watched his two daughters attempt to colour picture the waiter had given them, he couldn't believe how much his life had changed. He looked back at Lauren as she squeezed his hand. Joe gazed into her large, brown eyes and smiled. This was what happiness felt like, it was feeling contented and fulfilled. His and Lauren's conversation this morning had really settled his mind and now Joe was throwing himself into reversing everything he had done that had controlled Lauren in anyway because he would do anything to stop from losing her and forcing her to leave.

"Today has been really nice."

He rubbed Lauren's hand as she spoke. They finally let go of each other's hands to read their menus. A waiter, who was probably around their age or a little older came over to their table with their drinks and took their order. He wrote it down with a flourish before smiling and walking away. Joe watched as Lauren pulled out a back of snacks for the twins and put a few onto their highchairs. It was so nice they had the chance to all be together.

They time seemed to pass in a blur. Joe and Lauren talked about everything and for the first time, Joe felt like they were finally connecting again. He loved Lauren; he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and wanted her to be the only one he was ever intimate with. Finally their plates were empty and all they needed was the bill. However Katelyn took this point to have a meltdown. Lauren started to get up but Joe beat her to it.

"I'll sort her out."

He saw her smile as she sat back down. Joe pulled Katelyn out of her highchair and it didn't take much investigation to know she needed a diaper change. He walked over to the pram and grabbed the baby bag before heading into the restroom…however what he found when he came out would destroy any hopes of relationship improvements.

Joe looked at Katelyn as he pulled open the door to the restroom and walked back into the restaurant. He noticed she was looking round and followed her eyes. It turned out she was looking at Lauren and the fact that Lauren was talking to their waiter. Rosie was sat on her knee and was smiling up at the waiter who had crouched down next to them. Lauren and the waiter seemed deep in conversation. Joe clenched his jaw as he heard Lauren's laugh echo across the room. He could change all he wanted to stop himself from being the reason why she left…but what if she found someone she liked more than him?

* * *

_A/N: Okay so Breredith will be in the next chapter I promise!_

_Bye!_


	23. Backwards Fall

_A/N: This chapter is kinda short but it's because it's kind of floating along right now. Also again there's no Breredith sorry :'(_

_dance-sing-live: Yeah haha XD_

_starkidllamas-llama: Maybe…and thanks!_

_PotterFanatic: He's just paranoid! And lovely quote there XD_

_HarryPotterAlways11: Oh okay…I shall get my friend to slap me…_

_MichAndChipzzz: Well in Incoming the waitress hit on Joe :') And woo!_

_TearsOfaClown: Yeah! And haha_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Joe slowly walked back to the table and coughed so the waiter and Lauren looked up at him. Lauren noticed the look on his face instantly and her smiled faded. The waiter stood up and smiled at him, he seemed confident, too confident.

"I was just dropping off your bill but then I had to stop to talk to this little angel."

He ruffled Rosie's hair before looking back at Joe. If Joe hadn't been holding Katelyn he would have punched the waiter in the face. Katelyn was doing her usual reaction so had wrapped her little arms tightly around Joe's neck and was pressing her face into his shoulder. The two stared, or rather scowled at each other for a few moments before they both finally looked at Lauren as she spoke.

"We should get going Joe, we need to get the girls home before rehearsal."

He nodded at her before looking back at the waiter. The waiter was smiling at him as if willing him to say something.

"Do you want me to take that bag back to your pram for you?"

"Yes, that would be great."

Lauren met Joe's gaze as he looked at her. She had spoken quickly and stared at Joe as he looked at her. Finally he backed down and handed the bag to the waiter without looking at him. The waiter smiled at her before walking away. Lauren didn't look at Joe as he sat down. She was suddenly scared to see the look on his face.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, he was just asking about Rosie."

"Really?"

She slowly looked up at Joe. The waiter had asked about Rosie at first but then his questions had turned to about her and Joe. Lauren had gotten the feeling he was hitting on her and she had tried to keep the attention on Rosie and not her but she knew Joe wouldn't believe that. He was clenching his jaw as he glared at her. She suddenly didn't want to be alone with him as she didn't want to argue and she could tell a mile of that he was angry with her. Finally Joe looked away and pulled his wallet out, he balanced Katelyn on one knee and pulled his credit card out. Lauren sighed to herself, although she had gotten her keys back, they hadn't gotten a second for the account. She highly doubted she would be getting a card now.

The waiter came back for the bill but Lauren didn't look at him. She blamed herself for this. Finally they were ready to go and she stood up. Lauren stood Rosie in her high chair so she could put on her little coat but picking her up. Joe was already over by the pram, Lauren slowly walked over. Joe held his hands out for Rosie and she watched as he strapped her in.

"Come back soon."

She chanced at glance at the waiter, he was smiling at her but she saw this smile fall slightly as he took in the expression on Lauren's face. What did her face look like? Lauren guessed she looked worried or scared but suddenly the waiter wasn't smiling at all. He took a step towards her but Lauren quickly looked away as she sensed Joe starting to leave the restaurant and followed him.

They walked in silence through the mall. Lauren was walking as slowly as possible, running with the idea that she was stiff after being sat down but it would only be so long before they were sat back in the car. However then something unexpected happened.

"Hey look, it's Jaime and Joey."

Joe looked where Lauren was pointing and saw them idly walking towards them, looking in the windows of the shops they were past. However, even more interesting was the fact they were holding hands.

"Do you think they're…"

"No they…"

He never got to finish his sentence about Jaime and Joey not being together because suddenly, Jaime had pulled them to a stop to look at something in a window, and Joey wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Oh wow. Joe looked at Lauren and saw she was staring open mouthed. He looked back at their friends and saw they had looked around from the window and were back to walking towards them. It was then that Jaime and Joey noticed them.

Jaime felt her cheeks flush scarlet as her eyes met with Lauren's. She was staring at her with a look of sheer shock on her face. Joe looked pretty much the same. Joey took a deep breath and she looked at him, they had been dating for a few months now but as they lived so far from each other they had decided to keep it a secret from their friends. However their friends would know now. Finally they came to a stop in front of Lauren and Joe. Jaime kept her eyes trained on the ground as she tried to think of something to say.

"Is there something you two would like to tell us?"

She slowly looked up at Lauren and found that despite her serious tone, she was smiling. Jaime took in her friend. Lauren was stood with one hand resting on her growing bump; she really did do being pregnant well. Her face was glowing. Jaime stepped forward and hugged her; however they both looked round as suddenly one of the twins spoke.

"Oey!"

She saw Joey and crouched down in front of the pram and one of the twins was particularly pulling herself free of the straps to reach him. Jaime smiled as she saw Joey smile as he finally took the little one's hand.

"Is that Rosie?"

From her knowledge of the twins' personality she guessed that it would be Rosie who was so happy with the fact Joey was holding her hand. Katelyn was also so shy.

"Oh no that's Katelyn."

She raised her eyebrows in shocked. That was Katelyn? But she was being so…outgoing. Jaime looked at Lauren as she laughed and explained that Katelyn seemed to like Joey for some reason. The four spoke for a while longer before Jaime checked her watch. It was time they got going.

"We better be off, we'll see you at the rehearsal?"

Joey looked from Jaime to the others as she finished speaking. Lauren's face at suddenly fallen, he watched her eyes flick up to Joe before flicking down to the ground again. Jaime had told him about what Lauren had told her. He hated to see his friends going through a hard time but it hurt him more that he couldn't say anything. They all said goodbye before he took Jaime's hand and led her away. Joey waited until he was sure they were out of earshot of Lauren and Joe before speaking.

"Do you think Lauren seemed disheartened when we said we were leaving?"

"I thought it was just me."

He sighed. Why couldn't everything just be happy? They had Meredith who even with her tablets could still develop eclampsia and then Lauren and Joe who seemed on the edge of falling apart.

"Lauren said they argue a lot, or rather Joe gets mad at her, maybe something happened right before we saw them."

"We shouldn't have left."

"Joey we can't just intervene."

"If Lauren and Joe mean anything to us then we will do anything to help then."

He looked at Jaime as she looked away. Joey guessed she didn't have an answer and really he didn't either. There was nothing they could do, at least nothing that he could easily think of.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_

_BYE!_


	24. Up and Down

_A/N: Does anyone even remember this story? XD_

_PotterFanatic: Hehehehe_

_Guest: Because that's too easy XD_

_starkidllamas-llama: Yeah haha…._

_dance-sing-live: Yeah! :O_

_MichAndChipzzz: Kill him!_

_TearsOfaClown: Because he's worried :'(_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Joe took his time strapping Rosie in to the car seat. She smiled up at him and giggled, however he was too deep in thought to really notice it. Lauren had already strapped Katelyn in and was sat in the front passenger seat. He took a deep breath before slowly closing the back door and opening the driver's door. Joe got in and they sat in silence for a moment.

"So what did the waiter really say to you?"

He finally brought his eyes up to her. Lauren wasn't looking at him, she was instead staring out across the car park. She was fiddling with hands and seemed to be doing everything she could to not look at him.

"Lauren…"

"He didn't say anything except what I told you."

There was silence again. Joe looked down at his knuckles as realised they had turned white with how hard he was gripping the wheel. He was annoyed and he knew it was probably better to drop it but he felt like he couldn't. However he wasn't getting anywhere with Lauren. They stayed a few moments more before Joe sighed and started the car.

They drove home and there was a tense silence in the car. Lauren stared out of the window and tried to think of something to say. She hadn't wanted to leave Joey and Jaime because she didn't really want to be on her own with Joe. Over the past few weeks he had been getting angrier and angrier. Lauren was tired. Their relationship had become so strained and it was causing so much stress. Stress wasn't good for the baby but it made her more stressed to realise this.

Finally they were pulling into the car lot of their apartment and Joe stopped the car. Lauren got out as soon as he had stopped and set about getting Katelyn out. She glanced up as Joe opened the opposite door and started getting Rosie out. He seemed to sense her looking as he suddenly looked up. Lauren looked way and spoke to Katelyn as she started pulling her out. She slammed the door shut behind her and walked round to the trunk. Lauren opened it and pulled the shopping bags out.

"Can you manage them?"

She looked up as Joe appeared next to her. Lauren looked at Joe properly for what felt like the first time in a long time. At his soft blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. His brow that furrowed when he was concentrating or deep in thought. His hat that was covering his hair as he felt he needed a haircut but hadn't gotten round to getting one yet but when he took his hat off how soft it was. She looked at him a moment more before rearranging Katelyn so she was holding her with one hand, put the bags down and wrapped her free arm around Joe's waist. She burrowed her head into his shirt and took a deep breath. Joe seemed surprised at first but a moment later he stroked his hand down her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Everything okay?"

Joe muttered the words but he was sure Lauren could hear him. However she didn't say anything. She simply pressed her face into his shirt. He rubbed her back and kissed her head softly. They stood like that for a while longer before Joe slowly pulled away.

"Come on, shall we go inside?"

He watched as she slowly nodded and bent down to pick the bags up again. Joe pulled out the diaper bag before closing the trunk. He followed Lauren across the lot and towards the building. They made it in and in no time they were back in their apartment. Joe put Rosie down before heading back out to get the rest of their stuff.

When he came back in he stopped in the sitting room doorway. He'd only been gone for a few minutes but it had still been enough time for both the girls to crash and fall asleep. They were both leaning on Lauren and he watched as she stroked Katelyn's hair. Finally she looked up at him and smiled slightly. Joe smiled back and walked over to them. He crouched down in front of them and rested his hands and Lauren's bump. Their little baby was really starting to make an appearance now. Lauren entwined her fingers in his and Joe leant up and kissed her. It was such a soft kiss but they had such a strong connection.

Finally they broke about and Joe sat back slightly. He looked down at the twins and smiled. Sometimes, it still felt unreal that this was his life now.

"It only feels like yesterday that I was moving in."

Joe looked up at Lauren. She was staring straight ahead, seemingly deep in thought. He slowly stood up and picked up Katelyn. She was in deep in sleep that she barely noticed the movement and sat down next to Lauren. Katelyn sprawled out on his knee and sighed in her sleep.

"Well I still can't believe you said yes."

Lauren laughed slightly and looked at him. They sat in silence for a while longer before Joe checked his watch.

"The babysitter will be here soon."

She nodded and sighed. Lauren was so tired after their shopping trip and they still had rehearsal to go to. However, it was clear that neither she nor Joe wanted to move, not just yet. She didn't know what to make of their relationship right now. One minute they were shouting at each other to the point where Lauren was actually scared of Joe and in the next minute they were having moments like this where it was all calm and Lauren could see that she wanted to be nowhere else except here with Joe.

"We're gonna make it, aren't we Joe?"

"Of course, the four of us are going to be just fine."

"Don't you mean five?"

She giggled as she corrected him before smiling down at her bump. Lauren hoped more than anything that the new baby would bring them together instead of pushing them apart. She was so excited and happy to be pregnant again but she didn't want it to come at the cost of her relationship with the man she loved. But it didn't have to end like that, they could be happy; they just had to work at it.

* * *

Joe smiled as he opened the door and let Nikki the babysitter into the apartment. Lauren appeared in the hallway and said hello. They made some more small talk before Joe and Lauren left the apartment. He knew Lauren was tired but she was still smiling as they got into the car and set out to the rehearsal.

"Which songs do you think we'll do today?"

"Well I think Denise is coming today to choreograph some dance moves."

He stopped at this, he hadn't know they'd be dancing. Joe thought they were just sitting on stools singing. There had been no mention of dancing!

"Are they really going to get you and Meredith dancing?"

"Oh no, only the boys are dancing."

He looked at Lauren and found she was smiling mischievously at him. Joe shook his head and smiled as they pulled up outside the studio where they were rehearsing. They got out and headed inside.

Jaime looked up as Joe and Lauren came into the studio. She was surprised to seeing they were holding hands. After yesterday, she had been sure they were on the verge of breakup but now they seemed almost happy. She watched as they walked over to some stools and sat down. They seemed to be talking about something but Jaime couldn't hear what. Meredith came up beside her and they both looked on.

"They seem okay today."

She nodded and bit her nail absentmindedly. They all turned as Denise walked into the centre of the room and shouted at them to start warming up. Jaime and Meredith walked over and sat down with Lauren as they prepared to watch the boys dance. This should be entertaining…

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it was kinda short but I've had to do it for the layout of the next few chapters :')_

_Bye!_


	25. Surprise Guest

_A/N: Hey guys! Quick update as I'm still revising!_

_P0tterFanatic: Hehe yay! And I know right haha well it will work out!_

_KritiPotterWhovian: Aww thank you! And yeah they do!_

_starkidllamas-llama: Yeah!_

_MichAndChipzzz: Haha well they will :')_

_TearsOfaClown: Yeah hehehhe_

_Guest: Bahahaha yeah Jaime!_

_Abby-Starkidwriter: Okay!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Meredith rested a hand on her bump as she felt a little kick. She shared a smile with Brian as he looked over at her. She was sat on a stool next to Jaime and Lauren had taken to the floor so that she could lie down whilst watching. They all watched as Denise took the boys through some warm-ups before asking Clark to turn on the music. Boy Toy started playing and Meredith laughed as Denise dived straight into the song whilst counting out the beats.

"Woah woah woah! Denise that's too fast!"

"Well it would look funny if you didn't dance to the beat."

"Well chose a slower song then!"

An hour later and Denise finally let the boys take a break. Meredith stood up and walked over to Brian and he pulled a water bottle out of his bag and downed half of it in one. She waited for him to finish before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're all sweaty."

"I'm sorry, you would be too if you'd just done all that dancing. Are we sure Denise is actually a little kids' dance teacher? She'd be better suited to running a fitness boot camp."

She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. Brian had one hand wrapped around her waist and had the other rested on her bump. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and Meredith couldn't help but smile like a big kid. However they both looked down as Meredith felt a little kick. She looked back up at Brian and found he was still staring down at his hand. Although she had been feeling little movements, Brian still hadn't felt their little girl. Finally he looked up at her and Meredith saw his eyes will almost shining with wonder.

"Is that her?"

Meredith placed her hand over Brian's and smiled at him. They were pressed close to each other and despite everyone else being in the room, it felt like they were the only ones. Brian still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"That's her Brian, that's little Sami."

Brian looked down at his hand before looking back up at Meredith. That was Sami? It had felt like something tiny was kicking his hand. She was really there and she was okay. He smiled before leaning forward and kissing Meredith. For the first time, he became aware that they weren't alone in the room as he heard various catcalls from his friends. He reluctantly pulled away from Meredith and turned to roll his eyes at all his friends. They all smiled back at him before going back to their own conversations.

"They're so rude."

He was speaking sarcastically but he stopped and looked down at his hand again as he felt another little kick as he spoke. Meredith slowly let go of his hand and looped them around his neck again.

"A think someone knows their daddy's voice."

Although a rational part of Brian's head told him that Sami couldn't possible recognise his voice, a more emotional part was almost doing back flips. She could hear them! Brian smiled at Meredith a moment more before pulling her into a tight hug and resting his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking around the room. His eyes landed on Joe and Lauren and his heart sank a little. He had promised Meredith he would talk to Joe. Right now, there didn't seem to be anything wrong between Lauren and Joe. Joe had joined Lauren on the floor and Lauren now had her head in Joe's lap and they seemed deep in conversation about something.

Joe took a sip of his water before looking back down at Lauren. She was talking happily about the twins and he smiled slightly as he watched her bring her hand up to rest on her pregnancy bump. Lauren hadn't felt the baby move yet but Joe knew they would soon.

"Do you think they're developing at the right pace?"

He blinked and looked down at her. Lauren was staring up at him and Joe could see the concern in her eyes. Worrying about the twins was Lauren's favourite thing to do. Joe stroked her cheek and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Of course they are."

"But what if we aren't doing enough? What if we've missed something?"

He watched as Lauren looked away for a moment before fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper. Whether it was because Lauren was his wife but Joe felt Lauren was an amazing mom. It just came naturally to her. He started to think back to a few months ago when little Katelyn had been sick.

_Joe gently laid a sleeping Rosie into her crib and watched her for a moment. The twins were just over 7 months old and Joe couldn't believe how much their personalities were already come through. Little Rosie always went straight off to sleep and was already mostly sleeping through the night. He looked round as he heard the sounds of cries drifting in from the sitting room. Katelyn was another story, she was much more of a night owl than her sister and it didn't help that she currently had a rather bad virus. He took a deep breath before walking towards the sound._

_He came into the room and found Lauren walking in a circle around the room whilst bouncing Katelyn slightly in her arms. Joe walked up to meet them and ruffled Katelyn's hair as they came to a stop. Katelyn lifted her head off Lauren's shoulder and looked at him before drooping back down and putting one of her little hands over her ear._

_"I think she has earache."_

_Lauren carried Katelyn over to the sofa and sat down. The little one was clinging to her like her life depended on it. She pressed her hand to Katelyn's forehead and found she was almost burning up. They had already taken her to the doctor's officer earlier in the day and had been able to get her some medicine but there isn't much you can give a 7 month old. Lauren hated seeing her little baby in pain. She looked up as Joe sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He leant forward and kissed Katelyn's head before sitting back._

_She rubbed Katelyn's back and whispered soothing words to her until finally, Katelyn's sobs became quieter and quieter and she finally fell asleep. Lauren kept rubbing her back and finally looked up at Joe._

_"This is the quietest she's been all day."_

_She had been almost run off her feet today. Lauren felt bad for Rosie as Katelyn had demanded so much of their time today. Katelyn coughed in her sleep but didn't cough. It was a really bad cough and Lauren felt so sorry for her. She was in nothing but a diaper as her temperature was so high. After a moment, Lauren started to hum a lullaby to her._

_Joe listened and closed his eyes. He was shattered after the day they'd had. It felt like all they had done was go back and forth between the doctor's office and the pharmacy. However there was a relaxed atmosphere in the room now. He listened to Lauren's soft breathing and Katelyn's slight snoring as she breathed through her snotty nose. In no time, Joe felt himself drifting off to sleep, however he opened his eyes as someone nudged him._

_"Come on sleepy head, let's get this one to bed."_

_He smiled at Lauren and leant forward and kissed her, he felt her smile against his lips and they kissed again. Joe pressed his forehead to hers for a moment before gazing into her eyes._

_"Do you want me to carry her?"_

_He stood up and Lauren nodded and gently scooped up Katelyn into his arms. However Katelyn moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Joe tried to soothe her but she crunched her little eyes up and started crying again. He looked at Lauren for help but before he could say anything, Lauren was right next to him and was gently taking Katelyn from him._

_"What's wrong little Kaykay?"_

_Joe couldn't help but smile as Lauren glanced him and gave him a sly smile as Katelyn slowly stopped crying. Lauren was bouncing Katelyn slowly on her hip and it seemed the steady movement was sending Katelyn off again. Finally she was sleeping soundly again and Lauren looked up at him._

_"It's a special talent, putting a sick child to sleep Mr Walker."_

_He smiled moved and pulled her towards him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Lauren rested her head on Joe's shoulder for a moment. They didn't stand like that for long and soon they were slowly walking towards their bedroom. Until she was better, Katelyn was sleeping in their room in the Moses basket she had shared with her sister since she was born. Lauren carefully laid her down and kissed her on the forehead. Once she had stepped back, Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the neck._

Joe blinked as his mind came back into the room. Lauren was still looking at him but he saw her eyes soften slightly as he smiled.

"Lo, they are doing fine and are going to become amazing individuals because they have you as a role model.

He smiled as Lauren smiled up at him. Slowly, she sat up and turned around and kissed him. Joe wrapped his arms around her face and pulled her closer to him. It didn't feel like they had been kissing for that long but they both turned as Brian spoke.

"Hey! If Meredith and I can't have public signs of affection than neither can you!"

Joe laughed as Lauren stuck her tongue out as Brian before turning back and pecking Lauren on the lips. He gazed into Lauren's large, chocolate brown eyes and his smile grew. She really was perfect. In that moment, Joe decided that the best thing to do was to forget everything and start over. They didn't have to carry on these silly little arguments, they could just be happy. He did trust her now, he always had, he just didn't know it and he loved her so much. Even now, he still go butterflies in his stomach when he looked at her and when she looked back at him.

"Hey Lo?"

"Yeah…"

He held his breath as Lauren turned to look at him. What did he say? That he was sorry? That he'd stopped be a controlling idiot? Anything to show her that he'd realised how stupid he'd been would work. However he never got to as a moment later they all turned as…

"Did somebody say Darren Criss?!"

Oh shit. Joe stared in shock as his friend Darren burst into the room. There were shouts from everyone of 'Darren!' Before he had time to think Lauren had pulled out of his arms and was running towards Darren. He watched as she reached him and Darren pulled her into tight hug. He watched as Lauren pulled away slightly and looked up at Darren as he gazed down at her. Darren and Lauren were best friends. They told each other everything. What if Darren knew? What if he convinced Lauren to leave?

* * *

_A/N: Okay bye!_


	26. Singing Harmonies

_A/N: So I still can't update properly until the 20th because of exams but I thought I'd do this to celebrate the fact I probably failed my general studies exam XD_

_Do people want me to carry on with this story?_

_P0tterFanatic: I know…_

_starkidllamas-llama: Yeah haha :')_

_TearsOfaClown: I'm sorry! :'(_

_MichAndChipzzz: I know…it'll become that eventually but not…just…yet…_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Meredith slowly opened her eyes and sighed. It was the day they were performing the concert and she felt ill. She could hear Brian moving around the apartment but she just didn't want to get up. A horrific headache was rolling across her head and she could barely keep her eyes open. Meredith rested her hand on the top of her pregnancy bump. Sami still wasn't moving as much as a baby should at nearly 7 months pregnant but now they knew exactly what was wrong, Meredith didn't feel as worried.

"Are you excited to be in the concert today?"

She whispered the words and smiled to herself. Finally, she knew she had to get up so with a sigh, Meredith stood up. She stretched and rubbed her back. Back pain was a bitch and her shoulders were so sore. After a moment she straightened up and shuffled out of the bedroom. She found Brian in the sitting room watching the news whilst sipping his coffee. He looked up and smiled at her as she came in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

She leant down and kissed him before walking into the kitchen. Meredith set about making herself some fruit tea before pulling down her medication box out of the cupboard. She got herself a glass of water before taking all her morning medication. Taking so much medication sucked but at least it was all for a good cause. Meredith got her fruit tea and got herself a bagel. She carried her breakfast back into the sitting room and sat down next to Brian.

Brian glanced at Meredith for a few moments. She was too busy staring at the TV to notice him so he was able to look without detection. The end of the pregnancy and Sami's arrival suddenly seemed so much closer. They had bought all the furniture for the nursery, they just had to build it now. After an appointment with Meredith's doctor yesterday, it had been decided she was be booked in for a C-section when she was 36 weeks pregnant. Women with preeclampsia never did make it to full-term and at least at 36 weeks, the risks of Sami's early arrival won't be that great. Suddenly he blinked at Meredith turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He smiled slightly as she gazed at him. Despite all the times he spent lying awake at night worrying, he wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone other than Meredith. They smiled at each for a moment before Brian slipped his hand into Meredith's.

"I'm just excited for the concert tonight."

"Me too!"

He smiled more as Meredith excitedly squealed and almost jumped up and down. They spent the next hour or so getting ready before they were finally ready to leave. Meredith grabbed her jacket and took Brian's hand as they headed out.

Joe pulled the car into the car lot and turned off the ignition. The twins were in Michigan for the weekend with Lauren's parents so they could focus on the concert. He was excited. He and Lauren really hadn't argued much in the past two weeks. It seemed Lauren hadn't told Darren anything as he hadn't said anything. However people did know, Joe thought back to a rehearsal they'd had just over a week ago.

* * *

_Joe looked up as Brian came over to where he was sat. They were watching Meredith, Jaime and Lauren sing the No Way version from the SPACE tour and the others were all sat on the other side of the room watching. The two men sat in silence for a moment before Brian took a breath to speak._

_"So, Denise is really pushing us with those dance routines huh?"_

_"Yep?"_

_He glanced at Brian, he seemed nervous. What could he be nervous about? Joe looked back at the girls singing for a moment. There was a tension between them and it made Joe uneasy._

_"Hey, you, Lauren, me and Meredith should go out sometime."_

_"What, like on a double date?"_

_"Yeah, a double pregnancy date."_

_Joe laughed slightly at this. However it seemed this wasn't the main reason Brian had come over. He looked at him and found his was fidgeting about in his chair._

_"Brian, is something the matter?"_

_"Matter with me? No! Anyway, enough about me, how are you and Lauren?"_

_He blinked as Brian rushed through the words and stared at him._

_"We're fine…why?"_

_"Oh you know, I'm just checking up. You seemed to have been a little strained recently."_

_He swallowed. Had people really noticed? Joe gazed around the room and his eyes landed on Lauren. The song was almost over now and he watched as the girls finished up and high fived. No one could know, he didn't want people to know because it meant people knew he wasn't coping, that they weren't coping._

_"There's nothing wrong with us Brian."_

_He smiled slightly, but he was sure the smile didn't reach his eyes. Joe could tell that Brian wanted to continue the conversation but he was saved by Lauren coming over._

* * *

Joe blinked as his mind came back to earth. He turned and saw Lauren was staring at him.

"Are you ready to go in?"

"Sure."

He smiled as Lauren smiled at him. Joe got out the car but looked back at Lauren as she gasped. He quickly got back in and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

He held his breath as she slowly looked up from where her hand was placed on her bump to meet Joe's eyes. Lauren didn't seem worried, she more seemed surprised.

"This one's a real kicker."

Lauren smiled as she saw Joe take a sigh a relief. She was nearly six months pregnant and in the past few weeks, the baby had really started to move. A lot. She'd been up half the night whilst the baby seemed to be happily testing its arms and legs. Some of the kicks had really hurt but Lauren couldn't really get mad.

"Okay, I'm good now."

She smiled back at Joe as he nodded and got out the car again. Lauren did the same and met him by the trunk. She had just reached for a bag when Joe stopped her.

"Don't worry; I'll bring the stuff in. You go on ahead."

She nodded before turning and walking over to the stage door. Lauren opened it and ended into the theatre. The first person she saw was Jaime who was stood further up the corridor.

"Jaime!"

The two girls hugged before Jaime pulled her into a dressing room. It seemed the girls had one and the boys had the other. Meredith was already inside stretched out on the sofa. She smiled at Lauren and sat up.

"Hey Lo!"

Meredith got up and hugged her. She was still tired but she wasn't going to let on to her friends. She wanted to do this concert so she wasn't going to let anything hold her back. The three girls talked for a while before they held the calls for warm-up.

They all gathered in a circle on the stage as listened to Julia tell them the general frame of the show. It was a lot more informal than even the SPACE tour. They were simply sitting and stools and singing. Very much like it had been at LeakyCon in 2011. Meredith thought it was a really nice way to do it. Once the pep talk was over, they all gathered round and did they famous 'Dikrats on one, two, three'

"Dikrats!"

Before they all wondered back to their dressing rooms to get ready for the show. Meredith walked over to Brian and sat down next to him before looping her arms around his middle. He wrapped his around her shoulders and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

She smiled as he leant up to her and kissed her before pressing his forehead to hers. They didn't stay like that for long but to Brian to share a private moment with his girlfriend in amongst the hectic theatre. Finally, Meredith pulled away and stood up.

"I should go get ready."

Brian nodded and watched her go. He knew he should probably get changed too so slowly made his backstage. He made it out into the corridor behind the stage before he stopped. Lauren and Joe were up ahead and Brian couldn't get to his dressing room without passing them. They were stood close to each other and he could see Lauren was smiling up at Joe. They did seem to be getting on better now and Brian was happy for them. They all turned as Darren appeared.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to sing or what!"

He smiled and high fived Darren as he passed. Brian took this opportunity to follow Darren around Lauren and Joe and into their dressing room. He looked back at them as he went and saw they were still gazing at each other. Their relationship went up and down more than a rollercoaster.

In next to now time the show was starting. They got through all the shows perfecting and then, when Darren jump in during Goin' Back To Hogwarts, the audience went crazy. It was lucky they had gotten Darren, but seeing as Glee was currently on a filming break he had jumped at the chance to come and perform with them. Finally it was nearly the end. Lauren stepped forward and sat on one of the stools that had been set up. She looked to her right and smiled at Meredith and then Jaime before looking out across the audience.

The audience had been cheering but now they had gone silent as they waited for the song to start. Lauren rested her hand on the top of her bump as she felt the baby kick. The fans had been amazingly cool about her and Meredith being pregnant but then, who didn't like babies! In the meet and greet they'd done everyone had told her good luck and some had even made presents for the baby. Maybe Corey should look into designing StarKid baby grows…

She turned to look at Meredith as the music started and she started singing Coolest Girl. Lauren smiled as she listened and joined in when it was her turn. The song sounded awesome! All too soon they had finished the last song, which was Super Friends, and then it was all over. Lauren waved to all the fans before following her friends backstage. They all had a group hug before ordering pizza and having their own party after all the audience had left.

Lauren sighed happily and looked up at Joe. They were all sat on the stage and Lauren was leaning against Joe. He looked down at her and kissed her on the head. Joe started rubbing her arm and Lauren closed her eyes. She was so tired and being in Joe's arms felt so nice. Things seemed okay now and she felt they could be happy. Lauren entwined her fingers in Joe's and smiled up at him.

"Are we okay?"

"Do you think we are?"

"Yeah, I think we are."

She smiled and nestled into him as she watched their friends dance around. Lauren felt so relaxed as she watched and she couldn't help but smile to herself. However this smile fell as her eyes landed on Darren. She had told him about how Joe had changed, Lauren regretted doing it now as it had been in the heat of the moment after a particular bad argument with Joe. It had been one of the reasons why Darren had come to do the show in the first place. She held his gaze as his eyes shifted up to Joe and then back to her. Lauren looked away and frowned to herself.

"Joe I'm just gonna go pee."

"Okay."

Joe unwrapped his arms and watched as Lauren quickly walked towards the restrooms. He listened to the rather animated conversation Dylan and Joey were having for a few moments and it was only then that he noticed Darren had disappeared too. He tried not to think about what it could mean. Lauren and him were happy, they were happy. Joe trusted her and was tired of not doing. Thinking this did finally relax Joe and he was able to smile again.

Lauren came out of the restroom and jumped as she saw Darren stood waiting for her.

"Lo we need to talk."

She opened and closed her mouth but in the next second, Darren had taken her hand and was leading her down the corridor, away from the stage. Lauren could feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat. But it was too late to go back now, so she took a deep breath as Darren stopped them and turned to face her.

"Start talking Lopez."

* * *

_A/N: So should I carry on? I feel I've left it too long now…_

_Bye!_


	27. A Little Ray of Hope

_A/N: So my exams are over so I can write now! Also this chapter kinda pushes the story along or it'll end up being so long, haha :')_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: I do love this story. Yeah, I feel it's going on too long, that's why I'm pushing it along in this chapter as pretty much the rest of the story if written after this but because of dates within the story I couldn't just put it up XD_

_P0tterFanatic: Aww I will! And ooo…_

_starkidllamas-llama: Haha yay! :')_

_AllThatIWant: Aww…really? *blushes*_

_a-random-fanfiction-fairy: Haha well I have! And he said Lopez as she's still professionally known as Lauren Lopez, like for acting jobs and they all still just call her Lopez :') and aww! You're too kind!_

_TearsOfaClown: Ahh haha well I'll carry on then! And ooo haha_

_StarkidPD: Ahh well hello! Welcome! And this series is like my child and I do love writing it and re-reading it XD_

_MysteriousZebra: Haha, I just love that people actually like my work, I really thought people wouldn't like my writing_

_HarryPotterAlways11: Oh…I will definitely carry on then!_

_Guest: Aww haha well I will be updating a lot more now my exams are over :D_

_Llamarmy: You are too kind! Haha and here was me thinking no one cared about this anymore XD_

_To everyone who reads this, I love you all!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren stared at Darren for a moment. He had been off all day and now he was just demanding she started talking? She sighed and looked down at the ground before folding her arms. She could sense Darren was looking at her but she didn't look at him.

"Lauren, I know something's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

She finally looked up at him as he rested his hand on her shoulder. Lauren gazed into his deep, seemingly never-ending eyes for a moment. Darren really did seem worried. She couldn't think of anything to say, but then Darren beat her to it.

"That night you called me in tears didn't sound like nothing."

She blinked for a few moments and tried to think of something to say. The night she had called Darren had been after a particularly bad argument with Joe. Joe had ended up leaving, although he had come back within a few hours. However during that time, Lauren hadn't known what to do, she hadn't wanted anyone to come over so she had called Darren. That night seemed so long ago now and Lauren didn't like to remember it. Suddenly, she pulled away from and put some distance between them.

"Darren, that was just in the heat of the moment. Being pregnant does stuff to you, I cried at a commercial for dog food yesterday as there was a puppy on it."

Darren sighed in exasperation at this. Why was Lauren so good at beating around the bush? They stayed stood in silence for a while longer. He looked round as he heard laughter coming from the stage. He looked back at Lauren as he sensed her move. She was resting her hand on the side of her round pregnancy bump and smiling to herself. Darren coughed and she suddenly looked up at him.

"The baby really does like to move."

He smiled slightly. Now that the conversation had moved to talking about the baby, Lauren's eyes had suddenly lit up and there was a small smile playing about her lips.

"What do you think it is, a boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a boy, I don't know why. It just feels different to when I was carrying the twins."

"Well that could also be down to the fact that last time you had two babies at once and now there's only one."

He smiled more as Lauren laughed and agreed. Darren was happy for his friends but he still couldn't believe they were actually together and had a family. Sometimes, it almost felt like he was jealous. He coughed and looked away. No, he wasn't jealous, no. Darren looked back at Lauren and saw she was biting her lip.

"Are things still hard between you and Joe?"

He waited for her to look at him and finally, she brought her deep brown eyes up to meets his. They were filled with doubt and so much sadness. Finally she slowly nodded her head before folding her arms and looking away. Darren stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Lauren buried her head into his shoulder and they stood in silence. He rubbed her back for a moment before getting ready to speak once more.

"Lo, if it's not working then you need to talk to Joe and figure something out.

Lauren opened her eyes and held her breath. Why did everyone want her to talk to Joe? She knew she had to but she didn't need everyone telling her that! She suddenly pulled away from Darren. He seemed surprised but Lauren could only glare in return.

"I am making it work and we don't need to figure anything out because we're together and that's not changing."

She folded her arms as Darren looked for something to say. It seemed she had caught him completely off guard and it was taking him a moment to formulate a response.

"You being happy matters just as much."

"Does it? Does it really? Darren I care more about wanting my soon to be three children to have a loving, supporting home where the parents are together. Joe and I love each other and that has and never will change. Marriage is for the long run and not something you just do lightly. We'll work it out and in the long run, we will be better because of it."

She took a breath after speaking and waited for Darren to answer. He had stopped looking at her whilst she had been talking and was now taking great interest in the ground. Finally he looked up at her but his face was blank. Lauren tried to work out what was flashing across his eyes but he suddenly blinked and it was gone.

"Sometimes, I wish it would have been me."

And with that, Darren left. Lauren didn't understand his answer. Wish it would have been him what? Before she could ask, Darren was walking back past her towards the stage. After a moment Lauren followed him. If Darren was going to be cryptic, she didn't have time for him, so as she walked back onto the stage she headed straight over to Joe and sat down. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you want to go home soon?"

"Yeah, I wanna get in my jammies and go to sleep."

Joe laughed and kissed Lauren lightly. He pulled away and found she was smiling up at him, her eyes twinkling slightly. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Lauren suddenly reached up and grabbed his hand and brought it down onto her bump. Joe's smile widened as he felt the baby kicking.

"We need to think of a boy's and a girl's name for this little one."

He whispered the words and Lauren smiled more and nodded. Joe watched as Lauren's expression become thoughtful for a moment. Their friends were all sat a little away from them and deep in their own conversations.

"I like Ben or Adam."

"And for a girl?"

"Erm…well with the twins we spoke of Sophie or Megan."

He nodded at this. There really were so many names. To say they just had to pick one name, it was so hard.

"Well how about if it's a girl, Sophie Megan?"

"Yeah, I like that."

Well if their baby was another girl at least it would have a name now but there was a 50% chance it would be a boy so they were still only half way there. Joe lifted their entwined hands up and looked at them for a moment. This was a fresh start and he would do everything it took to make it work.

* * *

And work it did. Over the next few weeks, Lauren and Joe rebuilt the trust in their relationship until they were almost back to the way they had been. Lauren slowly finished folding up the laundry and picked up the basket, she walked through the apartment and into their bedroom. She was just putting the laundry away when she heard the front door open.

"Hey."

Lauren smiled as she walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the front door. Joe was stood there and smiled as she appeared. She smiled as she walked up to him and looped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a hug. Lauren kissed him before pressing her forehead to his.

"Now I hope you haven't forgotten I'm going out tonight?"

"Oh yeah, where are you going again?"

"Just over to Jaime and Julia's."

She smiled more as Joe nodded before looking over her shoulder as a squeal of one of the girls floated into them. Lauren and Joe stood as they were a moment more going to fuss over their girls. Within the hour, Lauren was ready to go so said goodbye to Joe and the girls before heading out for Jaime and Julia's.

* * *

_A/N: We are finally through the up and down stage…YEAH._

_BYE!_


	28. Movies

_A/N: Okay so this only contains Laurwalk but that's because I've massively re-written the story. The next chapter will be all Breredith I promise :')_

_Also big thanks to the lovely starkid_izzy for providing a very special name :')_

_P0tterFanatic: Yes! And I know…_

_Llamarmy: Yeah! That's why I've re-written the story as even I was tired of them not being happy :')_

_StarkidBecca: Haha everything will be fine!_

_KritiPotterWhovian: Hehe glad you like it!_

_TearsOfaClown: Yeah! And nothing :')_

_HarryPotterAlways11: No not always :')_

_starkidllamas-llama: Yeah! Hehehe_

_: Hehehe yay! It's all happy!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Joe carried Rosie through to nursery and placed her carefully down into her crib. She was already on the verge of sleep and he smiled as she looked up at him for a moment before closing her eyes. Katelyn was already asleep and Joe stood back and watched them for a moment. Sometimes Joe still didn't believe that they were his as they were just too perfect. He smiled to himself before slowly leaving the room and heading into the sitting room.

He scanned the DVD collection before pulling out The Ring. Joe loved horror movies but Lauren hated them. It had been a long time since he'd watched anything remotely scary. He stuck the DVD on and settled in to watch the film. He was only about a half hour into the film when the baby monitor on the coffee table picked up one of the twins crying. Joe paused the film and stood up before walking into the nursery.

He came in and found Katelyn was sat up and crying. However she stopped as she noticed Joe. Joe smiled and knew that there was nothing really wrong with Katelyn, she just wanted a little attention. He stepped forward and picked her up.

"Do you want to be a big girl and stay up with daddy?"

"Yeah!"

He smiled and picked up her comforter before carrying her back into the sitting room. Despite the girls clearly loving each other very much, they did like getting their parents all to themselves. Joe sat down on the sofa again and let Katelyn snuggle into his shirt. He wrapped her comforter around her and smiled as she held it with one hand and sucked the thumb on her other hand. Joe stroked her hair and it seemed that now she was out of her crib, all she wanted to do was sleep. He shook his head with a smile before carefully reaching for the remote and re-starting the film.

* * *

Lauren carefully let herself into the apartment but stopped as she saw the sitting room light was on. She walked towards the door and stopped just in the doorway. Joe was asleep on the sofa with Katelyn fast asleep on his chest. Lauren looked at the TV and found The Ring was playing. She picked up the remote and turned it off before sitting on the sofa next to Joe. Lauren leaned in close to Joe and shook him slightly. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"Hello sleepy head."

"Hey."

She smiled as Joe yawned and put his arm around her. Katelyn was still blissfully asleep. Lauren looked at Joe for a moment as he rubbed his eyes.

"I wasn't really asleep."

"Yes you were and hey! Are you letting my baby watch scary films?"

There wasn't any warning behind her warning and smiled at Joe realised this and smiled too. Joe leant forward and kissed her, the kissed didn't last long but they stayed close and Lauren gazed into his eyes and smiled slightly. She had that fuzzy feeling in her stomach like she had gotten when they had first gotten together and she couldn't help but smile. Lauren looked down at Katelyn as she stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mama!"

Lauren opened her arms as Katelyn crawled towards her and snuggled into her shoulder. She looked back up at Joe and smiled, however she looked down again as Katelyn squealed. The baby had just moved and Katelyn had obviously felt the movement too as she had sat up and was staring down at Lauren's bump.

Joe couldn't help but smile at Katelyn's little face as she stared open mouth. He watched as Lauren took her Katelyn's hand and held it near the top of the bump. He guessed the baby moved as Katelyn squealed again. Suddenly, she leant down and pressed her ear to the bump. Joe laughed as Katelyn looked up at them and frowned.

"Moovin…"

He ruffled Katelyn's hair as she tried to explain to them the strange event of Lauren's tummy moving. They sat like that was a while more before they took Katelyn back to bed and went to bed themselves. Joe felt so relaxed now and this showed as he came up behind Lauren as she was getting into her pyjamas and looped his arms around her waist.

"Hey! No sneaking up!"

He laughed before planting a kiss on her neck. Lauren turned around and looked up at him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and Joe smiled.

"So how was your night in with the girls?"

"Good! We're thinking of planning a surprise baby shower for Meredith. She and Brian have been so caught up in worrying about the preeclampsia that they haven't even thought of it. Brian said he thinks Meredith will really like it."

Lauren smiled as Joe nodded at this. He lifted up his hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. She rested her head on his chest and smiled to herself. Things were okay now. It was funny how they had just sorted themselves out but life was funny sometimes.

They got ready for bed and were finally pulling back the bed sheets and getting in. Lauren smiled to herself as after a moment, she felt Joe press up to her and wrap his arm around her.

"I thought of a boy's name I really like."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

She smiled as Joe tried to sound calm but she could hear the curiosity in his voice. Lauren dragged out the moment by taking a deep breath.

"Eddie."

She held her breath as the silence in the room stretched out. Lauren wished she could see Joe's face as he thought over the name. What if he didn't like it? She hadn't come across any of names she really liked. Could their child just be nameless?

"This wouldn't be after Eddie Redmayne from Les Mis would it?"

"No."

Yes. Yes it was after that Eddie. Was she really that easy to read? Les Mis was her favourite film. Lauren turned round slightly so she could see Joe and saw he was smiling.

"It might be after that Eddie but we could call them Edward and then shorten it to Eddie."

"Well I like it."

"You do?"

Joe nodded and his heart soared as he saw Lauren's face light up. So their baby now had a girl's name and a boy's name. Sophie Megan for a girl and Edward Joseph for a boy. He smiled as he slipped his hand into Lauren's and squeezed it.

It wasn't long before he felt his eyes slowly closing and then he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_So yeah the next chapter will be all Breredith!_

_Bye!_


	29. Waltzing

_A/N: Breredith fluff! Yaaaaayyy :')_

_P0tterFanatic: Woooo!_

_StarkidBecca: Heheha and here_

_Llamarmy: Yay! And oo that would be a good idea!_

_starkidllamas-llama: Yaaay! I love writing fluff haha XD_

_KritiPotterWhovian: No worries! :')_

_TearsOfaClown: Yeah!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Brian came into the sitting room and stopped. Meredith had been advised to get as much rest as possible so she was currently lying on the sofa watch TV. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better actually."

He smiled at this as sat down next to her. Meredith did look better. Brian rubbed his hand across her pregnancy bump and smiled.

"Six weeks and she'll be here."

He took her hand as she smiled. Meredith smiled at him before looking around for a moment.

"In 6 weeks, we'll be parents."

He laughed before sighing happily. They were so cooped up in the apartment. It was a lovely fall day and they should make the most of it.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

It took Meredith a moment to realise what Brian had said. Go for a walk? But she was supposed to be resting. It seemed Brian noticed the change in her expression as he smiled at her.

"Going for a walk around the block isn't going to do any harm."

That was true and the doctor had said fresh air was good for her. Meredith sat up so she was face to face with Brian.

"Okay then, why not?"

She smiled as Brian beamed and they both stood up together. Brian insisted and fetching her jacket and she thanked him before putting it on. Once they were ready to leave, they set off out of the apartment.

Meredith couldn't help but smile to herself as they walked along. Her feet were sore and her back ached but it was nice to be out in the open air. They walked hand in hand down the street and Meredith felt so relaxed.

As they walked they talked about Sami's arrival. All the furniture had arrived and Brian had built all of it except for the crib. Every morning this week, Meredith had just found herself walking into the nursery and just looking around at everything.

Finally they came to a stop outside a Starbucks. Meredith was tired and she could do with a sit down.

"Can we go get a drink?"

"Sure."

She smiled as Brian stepped forward and held the door open for her before stepping in after her. They found a table and she sat down before Brian headed off to get the some drinks. Meredith busied herself by taking off her jacket before settling back into her chair. She gazed around at the people around her. The coffee shop was busy. The hum of talking voices filled the air and Meredith smiled to herself before gazing out of the window.

"I got you tea, hope that's okay."

Meredith turned back and round Brian was sitting down across from her with two cups.

"That's great!"

She took the lid off and used one of the stirrers to stir the hot liquid. Meredith smiled as Brian put some creamers onto the table. She opened one and poured it in before stirring it once more. Brian had gotten coffee and they sat in silence for a while as they carefully drank their drinks. Meredith smiled as she felt Sami move and placed her hand over the spot. Having preeclampsia wasn't such a scary thing anymore. Yeah Meredith got that it was dangerous but the tablets were keeping it away and she wasn't as worried anymore. She knew Brian was but he worried about everything.

Finally, they were ready to leave and Meredith pulled her jacket back on before turning to Brian. He smiled at her and took her hand as they left the Starbucks. They walked along the street for a few steps before Brian turned to her.

"So do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, it's really cleared my head."

Brian smiled at this. He did feel happy that Meredith felt better. They just had to get through these next 6 weeks and then Sami would be here and Meredith's preeclampsia would be cured. 6 weeks wasn't that long and then he'd be a dad. They'd be a little person in the world made by him and Meredith. Wow. The thought made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

They made it back into their apartment and looked at each other for a moment. Brian slowly wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist and held her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked his hand down her hair and they stood in silence for a moment. Finally, he pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm going to go and finish building the crib."

They shared a nod before he watched Meredith walk into the sitting room. Brian walked through into the nursery and stood in the doorway for a moment. They had chosen lilac wallpaper with butterflies on it. The furniture was white and made of wood. He opened the closet and looked at all the little baby clothes all ready and waiting for a moment. This was really happening and Brian couldn't be happy.

He spent the next half hour or so finishing off building the crib and then it was finally in place in the corner of the room. Brian settled into the rocking chair they had by the window and admired his handiwork but looked up as Meredith appeared in the doorway. He watched as she came in and looked at the crib. She was smiling as she looked up at him. Brian smiled too as Meredith walked over and sat on his knee. He looped his arms around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck.

"I think we're just about ready."

"Now all we need is a baby."

Meredith laughed at this before looking down at her bump. She unwrapped her arms from Brian's neck and placed them on the bump. Sami was going to be so small but she'd be all theirs. The thought made Meredith feel excited. Waiting for Sami's arrival was like waiting for Christmas, except unlike Christmas Day, they'd keep making happy memories with Sami long after she was born.

Suddenly, Meredith pulled Brian to his feet and pulled him into the centre of the room. Brian seemed confused and Meredith made him put his hand on the small of her back. As she placed her hand on his shoulder, he realised what she was doing.

"Mere, there's no music."

"There doesn't have to be! There's always a song in your heart!"

She laughed at the expression Brian gave her but he smiled as she took his other hand with hers. They danced around the room and did some strange dance that was probably out of time to all music in existence but both of them were laughing as they finally came to a stop. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Brian leant forward and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_A/N: This was my favourite chapter in a long time!_

_BYE!_


	30. Calm Before The Storm

_A/N: Here's the next chapter if anyone wants it…_

_P0tterFanatic: Awww haha_

_AllThatIWant: Hehe it was so nice to write! :')_

_starkidllamas-llama: Heheh thanks!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Lauren slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She smiled as she heard Joe sigh in his sleep behind her. He had his arms wrapped around her and she felt so safe in his warm embrace. The baby moved and she rubbed her hand over the spot. It was 3am but Lauren suddenly felt wide awake…and she was hungry. As much as she didn't want to leave Joe's arms, she couldn't ignore cravings so carefully, she wriggled out of his arms and slowly stood up. After pulling on an old cardigan and shuffled out of the room.

She stopped outside the nursery and smiled as she listened to the gentle sounds of the twins breathing. Lauren leant against the doorframe and rested her hand on the top of her bump. Finally she moved away and headed into the kitchen. She turned on the light and walked over to the cabinet. She reached up on her tiptoes and pulled down the box of granola bars. She pulled it down and pulled one out, after unwrapping it and taking a bite she turned away, although she didn't make it very far before she had walked back and picked up the box. Lauren carried it into the sitting room and sat down. She drew her feet up onto the sofa and traced little circles on her bump, it was growing fast but it still felt small compared to the twins. Lauren suddenly leant down closer to the bump.

"You're going to come out smelling like a granola bar aren't you?"

She whispered the words and smiled as she felt the baby move. With a few more bites she had finished her granola bar and slowly looked down at her wedding and engagement rings, it still gave her a warm fuzzy feeling when she looked at them. For a few moments she debated whether or not to have another bar before deciding another one was good. Lauren opened the wrapper and started munching away on it. Finally it was done and Lauren frowned as she saw she was out of bars. Eurgh, how could they be out?

She took a breath before standing up and slowly walking back to bed. As she went she turned the lights off and finally she was crawling back into bed. Joe didn't wake as she snuggled down into the sheets, she watched him for a few moments and smiled, he still looked so cute when he was asleep. Lauren shuffled as close to him as possible without waking him and soon she was drifting off into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Joe woke up and rubbed his eyes before slowly opening them. He smiled as she saw Lauren curled up next to him. He leant forward and gently kissed her on her head. As he leaned back he saw Lauren was slowly opening her eyes, her eyes found his and she smiled at him.

"Good morning."

He held his arms open as Lauren shuffled towards him and snuggled into the curve of his neck. They sat in silence for a moment and Joe couldn't help but smile to himself. They both looked to the doorway as something that could only be described as singing floated into the room.

"Twinka twinka lita dar, ow I wonda wha you are."

He smiled as Lauren slowly looked up at him. Rosie seemed to have run out of words so was now singing random sounds. Joe watched as Lauren slowly smiled as she listened.

Lauren smiled, she still couldn't believe Rosie was talking. They listened until Rosie's singing turned into happy babbling. Almost every night since they had been born she had sung Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. It really was true that children repeated what they heard. She turned her attention back to Joe as he slowly started pulling away from her and stood up. Lauren watched as he walked over to the doorway. He turned back and smiled at her.

"I'll be right back."

She smiled as Joe left the room before sitting up and resting against the headboard. Lauren looked around the room. The sun was streaming in through the curtains. Today was the day of Meredith's surprise baby shower. They'd only had two weeks to organise it but that didn't have much time before Sami's birth. Lauren rested her hand on her bump and smiled.

"It'll be your turn after Sami."

"Mama!"

She looked up as Joe reappeared carrying a rather sleepy looking Katelyn and guiding Rosie into the room. Rosie seemed to be showing how grown up she was as she toddled over to the bed. However, even though they were really growing now, they still weren't big enough to climb up onto the bed so Joe picked up her and put her on the bed. Lauren held her arms open and Rosie walked towards her. Joe lay Katelyn down on his side of the bed before standing back up.

"Do you want some tea?"

"That'd be nice."

Lauren looked back down at Rosie as Joe left the room. Both the girls had really grown now, they certainly weren't the two little babies they'd brought home. She gazed into Rosie's bright blue eyes and smiled before tickling her. Rosie shrieked with laughter and tried to shuffle away but Lauren suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. Lauren looked down at Katelyn and found she had fallen back asleep with her head rested on Joe's pillow.

"Should we rename your sister Sleeping Beauty?"

She smiled at Rosie nodded and giggled. Lauren tucked her hair behind her ear. Their hair seemed to have grown all at once and now it went to just below their ears. It had that softness that only baby hair had and was as fine as silk. They understood a lot of words now and were trying to say as many back. They pulled so many facial expressions and Lauren really had started to believe that the twins could communicate telepathically. There had to be something behind those long looks they sometimes gave each other.

Joe's heart soared slightly as he came back into the bedroom carrying two mugs. Katelyn was out for the count and Rosie was leaning against Lauren whilst she read her a story. Lauren looked up at him and smiled as he came in. Joe took her tea round to her side and put it on her bedside table before walking back around to his side. After he put his coffee down, Joe looked down at Katelyn.

"Come one Kaykay, are you going to let Daddy sit down?"

"No."

He raised his eyebrows and glanced up at Lauren as she giggled. Joe sighed before carefully picking Katelyn up. She moaned but once Joe was lying down with his back against the headboard and she was lying across his knee, she soon quietened down. Katelyn really did like to sleep. Joe shook his head before taking a sip of coffee.

"So what time are we leaving?"

"It starts at 2pm so around 1ish?"

He nodded at this before picking up his book of the table. Joe jostled Katelyn to get a better hold of her before opening it to the page he'd marked. It was nice to just to have time for all of them to sit in bed like this.

* * *

Brian opened his eyes as he heard running footsteps and then a door slamming shut. He looked to his side and saw Meredith was gone. After a moment, Brian slowly stood up and headed out of the room. The only shut door was the bathroom door. He stopped in front of the door and waited a moment. He heard the sound of the toilet flushing but other than that, there was silence.

"Mere?"

There was still silence. Brian was really worried about Meredith. They only had a month before Meredith was scheduled to have a C-section but in the last 2 weeks, she had gotten a lot worse. Brian finally opened the door. Meredith was curled up on the bathroom floor. However as Brian came into the bathroom, she slowly looked up at him.

"Morning sickness back?"

He tried to sound relaxed as he spoke but as Meredith slowly nodded at him, ripples of worry washed over him. Brian sat down and helped Meredith sit up before letting her lean against him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her bump. She placed her own hands over his and they sat in silence for a moment.

"What if something happens to her Brian?"

"Nothing's going to happen Mere, they said things would get worse towards the end."

"Why couldn't we have just had a normal pregnancy?"

This was what Brian thought a lot. Why them? Why did they have to be the ones to have a troubled pregnancy? However he couldn't show this to Meredith, he had to be the one to stay strong.

"Normal? What's the fun in being normal?"

He smiled as Meredith smiled at this. Brian glanced up at the bathroom clock. He was supposed to get Meredith out of the apartment so the others could come in and decorate for the baby shower but he really didn't know if she was well enough to leave.

"I feel so dizzy."

Meredith felt so light headed and the light in the bathroom seemed so bright. She looked at Brian, he was talking to her but he seemed so far away. She opened and closed her eyes but there were white spots appearing in her vision. Meredith felt so woozy.

"Meredith?"

Her head hurt so much. Meredith looked at Brian as he took her face in his hands. It was so hard to keep her eyes open as she felt so sleepy. It felt like there were lights flashing all around her and she squinted her eyes against them. She jumped as she felt Brian's hand on her forehead.

"Meredith, you're burning up. We need to get you to hospital."

"No…no, I'm fine…"

Brian held Meredith as she mumbled and trailed off midsentence. He hadn't noticed until now how pale she was. This had come on so quickly. A minute ago, she had been forming sentences and now she couldn't even do that. Her eyes were glazed over and she was squinting them as if she was in a bright light. He should call someone, a doctor or an ambulance, something but he didn't want to leave her. However then, in the same second, her body went limp and she started shaking.

"Meredith? Can you hear me?"

He pulled her onto her side and held her as she shook. No, this couldn't be happening. She had taken all the tablets, they had made sure she rested as much as possible. Brian could only look on in horror as Meredith suddenly gasped for air. She couldn't breathe. He couldn't leave her but he had to reach his phone! Suddenly, as fast as the seizure had started, they stopped and Meredith fell still. Her eyes were closed and she jolted a second more but didn't open her eyes. She was unconscious.

Brian knew he had to act fast. The doctor had said that if the worse happened and she did develop eclampsia, which Brian was sure she had, they had to get her to hospital as soon as possible. He gently kissed her on the head before laying her on the ground. As Brian ran for his phone, he went into automatic mode. The only thing that mattered now was getting help for Meredith and Sami.


End file.
